


Sous Le Ciel de Paris

by Sangabrielle



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Art, Edith Piaf - Freeform, Emotional, F/F, Florist Lexa (The 100), Flowers, Love Story, Medicine, Music, Nurse Clarke Griffin (The 100), Painting, Paris - Freeform, Singer Lexa (The 100), Smutt, Sweet love story, lesbian love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangabrielle/pseuds/Sangabrielle
Summary: Clarke receives a letter, along with a personal diary from her beloved maternal grandmother after she passes away. In the letter, Clarke’s grandmother reveals a wonderful love story that she experienced in Paris, back in 1954, with a woman named Alexandrine Lesbois.Her grandma asks Clarke to help her fulfill her final wish, to find the lover she never forgot, and to give Alexandrine, if she still lives, a letter meant only for her, and also the urn containing her lover’s ashes. And if the woman no longer lives, she wish to be resting, alongside her soulmate, the one she loved so much in secret, all her life.Clarke, while trying to fulfill her grandma’s last wish in Paris, the city of love and lights, she’ll find someone who will completely change her life forever.
Relationships: Lexa/Costia, clarke/lexa
Comments: 97
Kudos: 358





	1. La vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> My dear readers, welcome to this new Clexa’s AU fic of mine. This story is a very steamy, sweet, caramel lovely one. Also a very emotional one, but nice to read and bring a little those romantic feelings in us.  
> I hope you like it, and help you to switch off For a moment, from the hard reality we are living on these days! Enjoy this very romantic tour to Paris, with Lexa Lesbois, a french Parisian florist and singer, and Clarke Griffin, a nurse and painter.  
> Thanks so much to my dear friend and translator Joanne, for such amazing work!❤️merci mon amie😘👍🏼  
> And Thanks to all of you for read, kudos, bookmarks and comments that i always aprettiated so much! Please be safe, we still fighting this virus and other issues in this crazy world, so please please take care yourselves❤️🙌🏼Sending love and light and healing energy to all of you!  
> Sangabrielle💚♾💙✍🏻💁🏻♀️

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/uyqe)

"Dear Clarke

If you are reading this letter, it is because I have left, my spirit has left this old body. God knows how much I have tried to take care of it, but it has still given me some fights. I hope you'll don’t go through the same as I have my dear, so always pay attention to your body, take care of it so it doesn’t screw you in your old age.

Clarke, you know that you have always been special to me, and we have shared so many things, so many beautiful moments that I will take with me wherever my spirit goes. You have returned love and joy to my life. The light of your love, of your very existence, made me remember that life is about more than just surviving, darling, so you must never forget that.

My only regret is not being able to tell you a very special story, that I lived when I was very very young, innocent, and also a bit silly. It was the story that marked my life forever, a story that I never told anyone, not even your dear mother.

When you confessed to me that day in tears about your enormous fear to discover that you liked both, men and women, I felt that my soul went back many years to the past. At that time I couldn't tell you, I was a coward, darling, and I hope you'll forgive me one day for that. But when I told you that I understood you very well, and you looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes, confused, or disbelieving in my words, imagining that, of course, Grandma couldn't know what you were feeling, but I did more than you could ever imagine.

When I was barely 20 years old, I got a wonderful scholarship to study art in Paris, for a year. Uncle John helped me get it and passionately fought for me in the face of the flat denial of my parents. They couldn't conceive letting me go to the other side of the world, being a woman and at such a young age, for a whole year. In their eyes, it was complete madness.

Uncle John, as you know, or I have told you, was always my savior. He was a wealthy bohemian man, who traveled most of the time around the world. Knew many wonderful places, that he will always spoke about with excitement. Telling me about those incredible and so different places, about cultures and people from different countries and continents. And he knew about my two loves in life, art, and Paris.

Uncle John made my dream happen, don't ask me how, that I won that art study scholarship in that beautiful city of my dreams. Somehow I felt it was his very special 20th birthday gift to me, I mean, yes, I had come of age. But in those days being a woman was something that went against freedom, I mean it didn't matter that I was over 18, my parents still had absolute power over me until I married. Of course, when I was married my husband would take control of me. Oh yes, my dear, it was a real nightmare. I'm glad that you were born and raised in different times than me, and with more freedom.

I was very young, very innocent, and as I said, a little silly, believing too much in fantasies rather than reality. I dreamed of falling in love with a man, and living the dream of the beautiful and enchanted prince, and being happy forever. But my prince had not yet appeared, so I dedicated myself completely to my passion, which was art, drawing, painting, and studying French, because I was planning to fulfill the dream of visiting Paris one day.

The problem was that some time ago I noticed that my parents were trying to find a man, that they considered the best for me. In other words, they wanted me to marry a good man. A man of good name and money, who was very common in those days, and yes my dear, it was really shitty. But as I said, women were under the control of our own families, we had almost no right to think for ourselves, if it was not under the supervision of a man.

I already told you this, I'm sorry honey, but I am telling you again so that you understand the time in which I lived, and understand why I did such a stupid thing.

After fighting for my rights, my dear uncle John promised my parents that he would stay with me in Paris for that year, as a kind of guardian, and would take care of me. In addition, on my return I would marry Eduard Brewster. A young millionaire, that my parents had already arranged for me to marry, talking to his parents at various parties where they had introduced us.

The boy was handsome, I must admit, he had class, a good education, but he was so boring, he was so cold and distant, that darling, I was feeling like I was sitting by a tree at those parties. In addition, of the obvious fact that he was not interested in me, but in a young woman, who in those days, was a good friend of mine from the institute I was attending, Rose Miller, a beautiful girl by the way, but unfortunately was not very intelligent.

I had seen them a couple of times leaving together, and hiding from everyone. I knew that something was happening between them, but it was never my place to get involved or say something, even if I wanted to. As I explained, my parents were the ones who ruled over me, my love life, and the future. It was the same with the parents of the young Brewster, although as a man he had a little more right to protest, about the candidate that his parents chose as his future wife.

My friend Rose was not one of those candidates unfortunately, it was that she didn’t belong to the same social class, not to the same type of family lineage. Her parents had made their money by a stroke of luck with a steel business, but she didn’t come from a family of renown and lineage like us. Nonsense at those times, which at that time were extremely important.

As you can imagine, my trip to Paris was more than my dream come true, but it was also a way to escape from that family prison, and that duty that awaited me in the near future with the young Brewster. Oh just thinking about it churned my guts. There was nothing about him that I liked.

So with my uncle John I got onto that plane, which for me was the first time, something that terrified me greatly, but John was quick to distract me and reassure me. It was the summer of 1954, the journey was long and very hectic as we crossed over the great Atlantic Ocean. I will never forget it, I thought that at any moment, that huge steel bird would fall into the middle of the ocean, down below us. But you know, I would have died happy in those moments, freeing myself from that disguised slavery that awaited me on my return.

France was still slowly recovering from the events of World War II. Although the war had ended nine years earlier, many buildings were still in ruins, many people on the streets hungry, and not to mention that so-called "Cold War" that plagued all of Europe in some way.

It was not the most beautiful image of the city of love and lights, as it is known today, nor was it as I had always dreamed it to be. It was still being reborn, and there was still some way to go. But it was PARIS darling, ma belle Paris. So the moment I spotted the glorious Eiffel Tower, my eyes filled with tears, and a stupid huge smile settled on my face, and I smiled like an idiot for a long time as my Uncle John held my hand tight and smiling too. He did understand me much more than my own parents did. John was a person of his own class and family, and somehow took me under his wing. He instilled in me how to be free, to express myself, to fight for my rights, to be one of those women who were fighting for equal rights, and more respect. If my parents had known the "bad influence" that my uncle John was, they would have immediately taken me away from him forever.

Anyway, going back to my trip, my level of speaking French was excellent. I already spoke fluently, almost like I could speak English. Because I had always spoken it so naturally, and I had asked my parents from a very young age, to have extra classes in that beautiful language to speak it to. My connection to Belle France had always been there within me, for as long as I can remember. So I deduced that I had lived one of my many previous lives in that European country, and that the connection was never broken, despite being reborn in other distant lands.

I don't want to drag the story out, darling, so I will go to that moment, the one that would mark my life forever, or rather, talk to you about "HER". The first moment I saw her, it was a magical night, when my uncle took me to this Coffee bar, on Rue Lafayette, where he liked to go and meet his Parisian friends. The place was called "Casablanca", yes, you read that right, it is not a joke, it had the same name as the famous movie, our favorite movie, darling of mine. Only I didn't find Humphrey Bogart there, but I did find my beautiful Ingrid Bergman.

Well, I hope you haven't been drinking when you read my last sentence. I am really sorry dear Clarke, but yes, as you read, your Nana has lived a beautiful love story with a woman in her life. A story that I'll resume to tell you here. You can read the rest, in detail, in my personal diary, which has been given to you along with this letter.

Her name was Alexandrine Lesbois, she had brown long hair, incredible and magical huge green eyes, which always spoke to me in silence. A beautiful stylized face, with high and marked cheekbones, like those majestic Hollywood actresses, and thick gorgeous lips, like I had never seen before in my life, which were as smooth as silk. Her skin was as white as snow and smooth as silk itself. 

But also, my precious Alexandrine had an incredible voice, which when she was singing, the bar was immediately silent. All the people in the bar were completely fascinated and hypnotized by that sweet voice. She sang those well-known songs, that the great Edith Piaf had made so popular. But in the voice of my beautiful Alexandrine, those songs were just wonderful and much more special in my ears,

She was my beautiful French bird singing to me. I fell in love with her sweet and wonderful charming voice, and those eyes that have remained in my memory and my soul forever. SHE was the greatest love of my life, my dear Clarke, yes, as you read.

That night, after her performance, my uncle John introduced us, since he knew Alexandrine very well. Right there I knew that I had fallen in love for the first time in life, I had no doubts, even though I was aware that she was a woman. I had never noticed a woman like that before, or felt sexually attracted to. I had my girlfriends, but I had never had feelings or any kind of physical attraction for any of them, more than a normal friendship, you know.

To put it simply, I didn't know I was bisexual, until I felt what I felt for Alexandrine. From the first moment I saw her, and heard her sing in that way so unique, so magical. Everything was unleashed inside me, at that moment, when she was singing "Sous le Ciel de Paris". Her charming green eyes met mine, they smiled at me immediately, and I swear to God they spoke to me in a language that I later knew was love at its purest.

She became my biggest inspiration, and I went crazy for a while drawing her, especially her face, her eyes, that had caught me like a flower to a bee. I spent hours distracted in my art classes, and the teachers caught my attention. When they asked me to draw a landscape, and I ended up unconsciously drawing her beautiful face, in the middle of a meadow full of wildflowers, or on a warm sunset on the beach.

With this letter and the personal diary, you have received a key. In the attic of my house, you will find an old closet, covered with a canvas. Inside you will find a very special treasure, that I have managed to keep secret. The paintings I brought back from Paris, her portrait, was one of the only things I could bring back from her, to always remember her by.

In the diary, you will find a photo of Alexandrine, a handkerchief with her exquisite perfume on it, and a petal of a red rose from the first one she gave me. The same night she stole that first kiss from me, under the old lamppost of a bridge, over the Seine river.

I felt my legs like jelly, and my mind went to who knows where, for those seconds of union, with none other than my soulmate. My face was a true picture, when I opened my eyes and saw her smiling at me in that special way that produced so many things. And her soft hand caressing my face with enormous sweetness. We fell in love at first sight, you could say, although it was not easy for me, especially, to accept or express it.

A couple of years earlier, she had come to Paris, dreamed of being a singer like her great idol Edith Piaf. Her family lived in a city not far from Paris, called Strasbourg, east of the French capital, in the Alsace area. An area well known for the white and muscat wine production, the best in the country. Her family was a working middle class and worked in the vineyards. Even Alexandrine had worked since she was a child with her parents, and brothers in the grape harvests.

But my Alexandrine had always dreamed of being a famous singer, and singing for large audiences. Her mother encouraged her to follow her dream, and helped her buy a train ticket to Paris. There her aunt Amélie was waiting for her to settle with her, in a small apartment over the "Casablanca" bar. There her aunt worked as a waitress at night, and cleaned houses during the day. Her aunt got her a trial with the owner of the bar, who was looking for new singers to entertain her vast nightly clientele. Upon hearing the voice of my sweet Alexandrine, the owner didn’t hesitate to give her a chance, which was far exceeded, since the audience fell in love with her immediately, as I did when I first heard it.

Soon the clientele in the bar grew a lot because everyone wanted to hear her unique voice, her wonderful performances, and little by little her fame in Paris grew. She managed to make a good sum of money, with which she sent to her beloved family once a month, she also visited them whenever she could. The poor thing didn’t have many days off, since the owner of the bar was an exploiter. In addition, that cretin also had other intentions with her, but Alexandrine was an extraordinary young woman, with great intelligence, and very independent, in addition to being able to face whatever life dealt her. Yes, somehow she managed to keep her boss, and any man in particular who tried to approach her, with dirty intentions at bay. Alexandrine liked only women, something she new since she was a teen or so, but of course she always kept it to herself. In those times being gay was really difficult, and you normally needed to be very carefully with your relationships, and kept them in the shadows. Yes, even in the open mind european world, was something hard to accept.

However we lived a beautiful and very intense romance, despite having to hide it all the time, you know. Although we were very excited to hear of a movement in Europe for liberated women, and of that ambiguous sexuality. That gave us a slight hope of a future together, without having to hide it as if it were a terrible sin, for which we should be burned at the stake.

I'm not going to go into the details darling, you know well what it means to love a woman, besides, it is not appropriate for a lady to describe certain moments. But what I have lived with her, you can read as I have told you in that personal diary, that I have written about that crazy and great love story. You can also read about the aftermath, that it all ended in a way that if it could have gone back in time, it might never have ended like that. 

But also if I could have changed that pass, or my decision, perhaps you, my dear child, would not have been reading this letter today. So as I always say, God and the Universe know why sometimes things happen the way they do. Although we regret it, even if it hurts, and we want to go back in time and correct those decisions we made wrongly. Those mistakes make sense, when times pass. We come to accept them, because they teach us to love, they teach us not to repeat them, so that we can see what a bad decision can do, and especially the silly fear of facing what we feel for someone.

Dear Clarke, never be afraid to fight for the love of a person, whom you feel you have joined, not only in body but also with your soul. Don’t miss the wonderful opportunity to live your life with that special person, who manages to illuminate your heart with a simple glance. The one that make you lose your mind, all sense of reason, and that in each night that you give yourself to, and that you feel your body on fire, and your soul flying so high, that nothing can return you to earth.

Alexandrine made me feel all that and more, she was the great love of my life, the only one, I must say. I’m sorry to tell you that I loved your grandfather William very much, but I could never love him the way I did, and that I still feel that I do with her.

I always felt that Alexandrine was my soulmate, and for a long time, I dreamed of the possibility of meeting her again in this life. But seeing that the years passed so quickly, and my age increased, and other factors absorbed my interest, such as the wonderful family I have. Well, she stayed in the beautiful memories of my heart. In my many dreams, where I returned to her arms, heard her voice singing those beautiful songs to me again, and where her eyes took me to paradise, one from which I didn’t want to leave.

Perhaps while reading this letter I will be close to her again, I don’t know if she is still alive or she is dead as I’m now. That is why my dear Clarke I have written this long letter, and I have given it to my lawyer and personal friend Michael, so that after my death, he would give it to you personally, and also ask you to fulfill my last wish.

I need you to travel to Paris, darling, with my ashes, and look for my beloved Alexandrine, if she still lives, and give her my urn, and a letter that you will find in my diary. A very special letter that only her hands can open, and only her eyes can read its content, as well as I wish that she has my ashes and decides to do with them what she likes.

I could never explain to my beautiful Alexandrine what happened, why I left without saying goodbye, without telling her how much she meant to me in my life. Why I couldn't continue living in a dream as wonderful as that one, next to her. Tell her that I never stopped loving her, never stopped belonging to her body and soul, even though I married your grandfather, and made a beautiful family that I have loved with all my heart, and for which I have been infinitely grateful to God and the Universe.

You may wonder what happened to the young Brewster, to whom I was almost married to, as a result of my parent’s wishes. Well, he tragically died during that year that I was in Paris, in a car accident. Apparently he had a quarrel with his father, I think it was because he said he wanted to marry Rose instead of me. Obviously his parents flatly refused, and he, furious with that denial, got drunk and got in his car that night, driving at high speed lost control, and violently crashed into a tree. dying instantly.

You don’t know how sad my poor friend Rose was, how broken she was. When I returned from France, she was suffering from depression, and what can I say, I suffered internally with her, in my case, for having left Alexandrine in Paris, without even saying goodbye to her, without explaining my hard decision to return to America.

I was introduced to your grandfather a year later, but with him, things were different. Almost immediately we became friends, good pals, as they call today. We had things in common and he respected me a lot, in addition to giving me the freedom to be myself, and for that simple fact, I loved him very much, and honored and respected our marriage.

But I never loved him, I could never love him the way he loved me over the years. We had a wonderful family, and then you came that autumn morning in October. My first granddaughter, and when I saw you and held you in my arms for the first time, I knew right away, that you were my succession in life. You were born the same day as me, and the features on your face and those beautiful blue eyes, that looked at me for a long time, even when you was so small, told me in my heart, that I had a very special person in my arms. And I was not mistaken, and I thank God for the grace of having had you in my life, and that we have shared so much.

Now, back to my last wish, dear Clarke, I need you to bring not only my ashes to Paris but also my last words to my beloved Alexandrine. I know that from wherever I’m, I will be by your side every step of your way until you find her. I’ll be with you as you tour that wonderful but also so crazy city of love. Be very careful there, especially since Parisians are not very fond of tourists, and I hope your French is good enough.

Honey, I know what you have just read must be a huge shock to you, but I also know that of all my beautiful family, you were the only one who would understand me. The only one who would know what it means to love a woman, and have to keep the secret from the world, to suffer in silence, and wait for the day to see her again, feel her love again, her voice, her hands, her lips and be fully happy.

I know that my decision that rainy June day, broke her heart into a thousand pieces, although nobody tells me, I know it well, because I knew how much she loved me and dreamed of living with me the rest of our lives there in Paris. But as I said at the beginning of this letter, the decisions of my life were not made by me, but by my parents. Unfortunately, I was very influenced by them, and because of that stupid fear of losing them, I was a coward, and I ran away from the great love of my life, to fulfill the desires of my parents.

The worst thing was not having the courage to said it to my beloved, face to face. Looking into those beautiful green eyes so intense, so expressive, that so many times I had come to the same conclusion, that I loved them madly, because they were mine and only mine. It was precisely that which made me a coward, seeing in those eyes how I would break her heart with my decision to return to America, and continue with my life as my parents had determined it to be.

There was not a day that passed that without me feeling terrible, completely miserable with that decision I made running away from her, while Alexandrine had gone to visit her sick mother in Strasbourg for a few days.

I always tormented myself thinking about what had happened when she returned to Paris, and she found a short letter that I wrote to her, in a sea of tears before leaving. The one that I left on our bed, next to a red rose, and a photo of me, so if she wanted, she will always have something to remember me. Although surely her great love would become from that day on, a tremendous pain and perhaps later hatred.

I broke our sacred promise to stay together no matter what happened, because we loved each other, because we knew we were meant for each other. And even though I kept my promise to love her forever, and never give my heart to anyone else in my life. I didn’t fulfill the promise to stay by her side, and live our life together as we dreamed so much of doing.

My darling Clarke, I hope you don't get mad at me for not confessing to you this part of my past, while I was alive. Like other moments in my life, I didn't have the courage to do it. But you know that I have always supported you with all my heart, trying to be there, hugging you when you were so afraid, knowing that you were like me, bisexual.

I tried to take care of you my darling, and give you everything I would have liked to have had from someone in my family at that time. I didn't want you to suffer as I did, and I thank heaven that the world has evolved so much. And those barriers have been broken down little by little. I’m so happy that today people are much free to love who they want, without feel like they are sinners or something disgusting o even mental sick, like they did in my time.

All those times that I walked with you at the Gay Pride Parades of our city, you don’t know the joy that I had in my heart. Not just being there by your side supporting you, but internally was also for myself and my Alexandrine. Undoubtedly, secretly I always felt that I was celebrating my wonderful different soul, among my very own people.

You know, you reminded me a lot of myself, your energy, your courage to face everyone, and everything, your determined personality. Well, except to confront my parents, of course. But you know, in general in others things. I also love the fact that you have inherited from me, the love for art, and Clarke, you don’t have idea how talented you are. Even if you don't trust yourself so much, I know you will go far. Just always be honest with yourself and your creations, and never let anyone tell you what or how to create your works.

Create from your soul, from what you feel, because your works will always be a window from your internal feelings, a window to your bare soul. And there is nothing more beautiful than what we have inside, there in our hidden inner world, so full of light. A light that we must radiate to the world, because it has been given to us for a purpose in life, not only for our own pleasure, but also to share it with others.

Clarke, my little image, but totally improved than I ever could have been, I hope you can fulfill my last wish when you can. I hope you find my beloved Alexandrine in Paris, or perhaps some member of her family. If she has passed away like me, my wish is that you try to bury my ashes next to her, or as close as you can get. At least that way, on this spiritual path that I must continue, I hope that I will be by her side.

But something tells me that you will find her still alive, because I have not felt anything to indicate that she has already left this world. I know very well that is something I would have felt. So I have my hopes that you will find her, and who knows, maybe you will also find someone else.

All I have is the address of the old bar "Casablanca" where I met her, where I lived that great love story with her, which you will find more in details, in my personal diary. Those were the memories of my heart, dear Clarke, and I wish you keep it close to you always, and read it sometimes, and learn from it also. Never give up to the real love of your life, when come to you, hold it tight and never let it go.

Good luck my dear Clarke, and never forget how much I have loved you, accompanied you and that from wherever I’m, I will try to continue watching over you. And always remember, love without limits, live each moment as if it were the last, live in the present, trust your heart, trust yourself, and never give up. And if someday you have to decide something about the person you love, always do it with your heart and not with your head.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart for helping me fulfill this last wish. But if you can't, don't worry lovely, I know you will try and that will be enough.

Ma belle petite, je t’aime et je t’aimerai toujours.  
Ta Nana Clarke…”  
(My beautiful girl, I love you and always will.  
Your Nana Clarke...)

Clarke was submerged in a sea of emotions and deep thoughts, while reading the excited, and revealing letter that her Nana, as she had affectionately called her since she could talk, had left for her, after her sudden departure.

Everything happened a couple of months ago. Today the urn with the ashes of her Nana was still on the central table of her apartment, since the last wish of the old lady, had been announced by her personal lawyer to the family. Mentioned that Clarke, her granddaughter, take her ashes to be buried in a cemetery in the french capital, Paris.

The Griffin family was shocked by Grandma Clarke's strange last wish. But no one dared not to respect it. Since that moment, Clarke has arranged time off from her job to travel to France, and to be able to bury the remains of her beloved Nana there. At the reading of the will, surprisingly, the lawyer spoke to her privately, handing her that extra package from her grandmother, containing that personal diary along with that long and emotional letter.

The pain of her loss still ravaged Clarke’s heart, who had been very close to her beloved Nana, her maternal grandmother who bore her name. They had been more than grandmother and granddaughter, they had been best friends, pals, adventure companions, and confidants of the deepest secrets they would never tell anyone else.

Clarke felt somewhat hurt that her Nana had never told her the story of that great love. That she had lived and experienced with none other than a woman in Paris, and thus revealing that she was bisexual like herself was. But she held no grudge for her Nana’s silence, she understood the woman she so much admired and loved. In addition, now many things made sense in her mind, many deep talks on the subject. Those gay pride parades, that only her Nana accompanied her representing her family.

Now it made sense those images that came to her mind, of her Nana enjoying the best time of her life, in the company of her gay friends. Dancing, singing, and wearing the colors of the rainbow, with so much pride and joy. She was not only there to support her, and because she loved her, but she was also there for herself and as she said in her letter, for the memory of that woman whom she had loved so much, and who had broken her heart when she left Paris without a word.

So her Nana had really understood her as much throughout her life, as no one had. And when she confessed to her that she had fallen in love with a girl in her class, her beloved grandmother had not even looked angry, or shown any sign of shock or displeasure. Her Nana had smiled sweetly into her beautiful blue eyes, like hers, wiping away her tears by caressing her face gently. Then she had wrapped her in her arms, and had simply shown her support, love, and understanding from that very moment.

Clarke found that her Nana’s attitude full of love and support now made so much sense, it was because her Nana had lived that feeling, had experienced that feeling, and had suffered that fear of being different. Clarke imagined how terrible it had been for her Nana, suddenly discovering herself in love with a woman in that way, and in those times where homosexuality was something extremely taboo and hidden, in most countries, even in the most liberated Europe.

Clarke took the time to recover from such a big revelation, along with so many emotions. She looked at her grandmother's urn and simply took hold of it with one hand and holding it, she made her solemn promise from the soul. With her irritated blue eyes, identical to those of her predecessor, who physically was an exact copy of her, when she had been young. Something that had always shocked Clarke when she saw the black and white old photos, already slightly faded, of her beautiful Nana at that young ages.

Not only did she bear her name, but it was a living physical copy of her, they had even been born on the same day. So Clarke's mother, Abigail, along with her husband Jake, had decided that their first daughter should be named after her maternal grandmother. Because she had been born the same day and had the same eyes. Also because from the first moment the little baby was placed in her grandmother's arms, she clung to the woman's thumb, who was already in her sixties, squeezing it hard. That especial moment, made everyone present in the room realize the spiritual union between granddaughter and grandmother, with fascination.

Clarke had four younger siblings, Harper, Peter, John, and Melanie. Today she was a young woman of 28 years. She was also a highly respected and beloved nurse, at the local hospital where her mother, the prestigious Dr. Griffin was the head of the Obstetrician department for many years. And although her mother had tried to convince her to follow in her footsteps in the medical career, since she noticed that her eldest daughter was attracted to her world, Clarke had chosen nursing career, without leaving her true great love, painting, and drawing.

Many of her colorful works, full of light and positivism, hung in the corridors of the hospital where she worked, in the Pediatric section. Clarke was a supervising nurse in that department. She had always had a special affection for children.

Clarke was without a doubt the favorite nurse of these little patients, whom she helped beyond giving them their medicines, and taking care of them, while they were in the hospital. Nurse Clarke gave them much more, she kept them company, taught them how to create art, and also sang while she played her guitar sometimes when she had free time, gathering them in the external or internal patio, depending on the time of year and the weather.

As for her father Jake, he was an architect living in New York. He had divorced from her mother when Clarke was 15 years old. Although it had been a very difficult period for her and her younger siblings, they really accepted together, that it was a good decision for her parents to follow different roads in their lives. They shared almost nothing anymore, other than family dinners, and a few times together. They had begun to argue more and more, and they knew perfectly well that their love had come to an end.

Finally Abigail and Jake sat down to talk to their children, and between tears and broken hearts, they finished a life together of many years, but there was always a cordial and friendly tone between them, which was maintained even today. Something that their children greatly appreciated.

Clarke’s father had started dating another woman after several years, but they had had no children. The woman he loved, Claire, had two children from a previous marriage, and didn’t wish to have more. Jake accepted that decision easily, since he didn't want more children either.

As for Abigail, Clarke's mother started a relationship with her colleague and longtime friend, Dr. Marcus Kane, an excellent, highly respected and beloved cardio surgeon, and they were still together today, but also had no children together.

Marcus was a great stepfather, companion, and friend. Always mediating in the many differences that always seemed to happen between Clarke and her mother, about almost everything.

Two of Clarke's brothers had already married, and one of them was expecting their first child. Harper had fallen in love with her high school partner when she was a teenager, and the love the young couple had for each other remained firm and strong until they finished high school, and began their legal career together.

Harper married her great love, Monty Green, at the age of 26, she was two years younger than Clarke and they were very close. She had already decided along with her husband that Clarke would be the godmother of that first child they were expecting, which they already knew was a boy, who they would call Jordan Jasper.

As for Clarke's other married brother, Peter, three and a half years younger than his sister. Peter had got married four months ago, to his co-worker, five years his senior, the beautiful brunette Simone. They knew each other at the mall, where they had both been working as site security for a year.

Then there were Clarke’s two younger siblings who were still too young to even think about tying the knot. Her brother John, 23, and her sister Melanie, 20, who was Clarke's shadow, since the young woman was very close to her older sister, in addition to considering her as her best friend and confidant.

Melanie admired everything about her older sister Clarke, from her personality, her artistic talent, to her courage to face everything, and everyone, especially when it came to her sexuality. And Clarke felt that Melanie was more like her daughter, than her sister, in the way she had always cared for and protected her, more than the rest of her siblings.

Clarke held the urn that contained the ashes of her beloved Nana, really feeling her presence at her side, and not just there, inside that object.

“I promise you that I will find your beloved Alexandrine, Nana. I promise that if she still lives, she will read your letter, and know why you left her that day. She will know how much you have loved her, and how much you have regretted that decision. And if she is deceased, no matter what I must do, I swear that your urn will rest next to her remains. Thank you for telling me your wonderful love story Nana. Although I would have loved for you to tell me in person, so I could have hugged you, like you did when I told you about my discovery. But you know well that you have all my support, and all my love, and yes, I know it well Nana, I know that you will always be with me. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone in the family about your secret. Will be one more between you and me, a very special one. I have always admired you so much and valued you, and today I do it even more.

I love you Nana Clarke, and always will...”


	2. Sous le ciel de Paris

[](https://gifyu.com/image/QVnL)

\- Clarke, calm down, we only arrived a few hours ago and after that long flight I’m dead, and so are you. Look, we will get some rest, then we go out for dinner, and after finally some sleep. First thing tomorrow morning we will go to that coffee bar. We’ll find her, I already told you that my friend Seline is going to help us. I have texted her that we have arrived, and she has replied that she will come to the hotel tomorrow and will accompany us. - Raven tried to calm her lifelong friend, who walked around the hotel room like a caged dog.

Only an hour ago they had arrived at the picturesque hotel in the center of the French capital, after a long journey. But despite the many hours of flight, Clarke’s adrenaline levels were high, and she was finding it hard to relax.

\- We're here Raven! In my Nana's dream city, where she lived the great love story of her life, with that woman Alexandrine. I'm still can't believe all she have lived and kept it in secret. I just never imagined anything like that could have happened in her life. - Clarke replied as she placed her hands on her waist, still touched by the whole story revealed in that letter, and in that personal journal of her Nana.

It was a diary so moving, revealing, and detailed, that she had already read it a few times. It was almost like Clarke was memorizing every detail that her grandma described. About places and moments full of magic and romance, experienced right where she had just arrived. It was really a beautiful diary, worthy of a romantic Hollywood movie, like the "NoteBook".

\- Your grandma was super cool Clarke, I loved that woman as if she were my own grandma. Well, she told me that I was also her granddaughter, even if we were not related by blood. Anyway, I loved her as such. So when you told me the story, it also left me speechless, and with a tight heart, desperate to find that woman as much as you, and fulfill her last wish. Now, how cool that she finally told you, even if it was that way, you know... after she... – Raven didn’t wanna mention the pass of her friend's Nana, knowing how much still hurts. Clarke nodded her head pressing her lips in a line. Raven replied the same way back and continue 

\- Now, going crazy in the first hour of arriving in Paris, is not going to help you in your search for Alexandrine. Try to relax, if you want we can go to the hotel pool, rest there on some chairs, drink some refreshing drinks, celebrate that we finally arrived mon ami. I assure you that my butt is the one that celebrates the most girl. Holly shit!. After a flight of so many hours, they should give you a marker to draw your ass again when you reach your destination. But here we are, no less than in Paris, so smile and Oh la la.... - Raven finally made Clarke laugh heartily and helped her relax a bit.

Clarke knew that her best friend was right, she needed to calm down a bit, and regain her energy. Paris was a very big city, and she had few details to find that woman, that probably implied that she would use a lot of physical and mental energy, in those three weeks of stay. That was the maximum amount of vacation’s days she could got, just like Raven on the hospital. Her best friend of so many years also worked in the same place as Clarke did, she was a nurse in the radiology department.

\- Yes, you're right, it was nice that she told me, but seriously I would have liked it so much that she would have shared it with me in person... Now I feel like I need to give her a hug so she knows that I love her, and that I support her more than ever. As she always did with me. - Clarke sat down on the bed a little hurt. 

It was the truth, she would have wanted so much to give a hug of support and love to her Nana right that moment. Immediately Raven's arm settled gently on her shoulders, squeezing her left one, holding her as she sat next to her.

\- Clarke, I'm sure your Nana knows it, and knows that you want to give her a hug, and your love for her, as you are fulfilling her last wish. I have no doubt that your Nana is more than happy that you have arrived in Paris with her ashes and her letter. Can you show me the picture of that woman Alexandrine again? - Raven asked, surprising Clarke a bit, who nodded while taking out from her bag, her Nana's personal diary, and carefully took out the old photo of the woman her grandmother had loved all her life in secret.

She was indeed a very beautiful brunette with green eyes, according to how Clarke’s Nana described her, since the photo was black and white, although time had turned it into a sepia tone. But those features of her face were beautiful, like those of those old Hollywood actresses; high cheekbones, large expressive eyes, full, well-contoured lips, and a charming smile. Clarke understood how her Nana had fallen in love the way she did with Alexandrine, at first sight, and in that intense way, since also the woman seemed to have a personality that only complimented the physical image.

\- Yes, of course... Let me see... Yes, here it is... - Clarke handed her the photo of Alexandrine. Raven took it and began to study it a little while sitting next to her friend.

\- What a beautiful woman! Well, I understand Nana Clarke, she was a beautiful woman. And those beautiful pictures she has painted of her eyes. Girl, if I had ever met such a woman in my life, I assure you she would not be single today. - Raven joked, making Clarke relax with her joking comments, which her friend always had up her sleeve during tense moments.

\- Yes, she really was... and you know, something very strange happened to me, as soon as I saw that photo, it was as if I knew Alexandrine. Really that familiar feeling was so strange, and I don't know how that is possible when I just found out about her existence, and to top it off, I've never seen it before in my life. - Clarke commented, taking the photo of Alexandrine in her hands again, looking at her with that feeling of familiarity.

\- This is going to sound crazy to you, but I imagine perhaps you have it in your blood... - Raven laughed, infecting Clarke again, who looked at her sideways, giving her a light blow on the arm - Ouch! No, I’m serious Clarke. That connection that Nana made with this woman was so strong and so deep, that she could have transmitted it in her genes to you. Also, you are not going to deny that you were so similar in so many ways, not only physically, but you share the same birthday and name, and both of you are bisexual. So although it sounds crazy, it can happen that you feel something for that strange woman when you see her photo. That you feel something familiar, even if you have never seen her. Girl, life has so many mysteries... Seriously, you listen all kind of incredible stories, that nothing really surprises me today. - Raven said a little more serious.

Clarke, on the other hand, could not suppress a laugh with some nervousness. Because yes, it sounded crazy, but not impossible. She and her Nana were like so alike, and even more so now, knowing that her Nana had also been bisexual like she was. That was the fact that made Clarke reevaluate, without a doubt. But still, she couldn't support her best friend's crazy idea or possibility, it was too much like science fiction for her taste or logic.

\- Don't be ridiculous Raven, I could never feel anything like what my Nana felt for Alexandrine, it is impossible. Perhaps it is because since I read that letter and her memoirs in that personal diary several times, almost obsessively, I must confess. Perhaps that was what triggered my feelings of familiarity with Alexandrine. It is just really, that love story was so exciting, so romantic and beautiful. I couldn’t stop reading it, I even went to work a couple of days nearly without sleep, to continue reading. You have no idea of the love story they have lived, those moments were so unique and magic and… ahhhhh. I have even turned red, reading some passages where she described a little of those intimate moments, which my Nana dared to elaborate on in her notes... -Clarke laughed again, somewhat embarrassed, bringing her hand to her mouth. - I just couldn't imagine my Nana being so intense and passionate... - Raven stopped her there immediately, raising a hand. Her friend was unwilling to hear such details from the old woman, whom she had adored so much.

\- Don't even think about telling me Griff. I loved your Nana, but I can't see her as a sexy twenty-year-old lady, fucking like a rabbit with a pretty French girl with green eyes and lips so tempting that you wish... Yuck ... No. - Raven got off the bed walking towards her suitcase to start unpacking it, while Clarke couldn't help but laugh.

\- Shut up, idiot! It wasn't also at the porn level. She didn’t describe in much detail. - Clarke clarified throwing a pillow at her friend, who, thanks to good reflexes dodged it as she laughed too.

\- That was enough for me. No, I don't want to read it or know it, keep it for yourself girl. - Now let's go, change your clothes, we will go to the swimming pool of this hotel. It's so fucking hot here, and I already need a little refreshing water, and a good drink.

\- Don’t worry, I didn’t plan to tell you either, it is my Nana's privacy. Okay, let's go to the pool for a while, it looks great really. And yes, don't even talk to me about the heat. I feel like my panties are part of my ass from how sweaty I feel. Then we can find where to dine in this city. At least, my knowledge of French can help us read a menu, and communicate with the waiter. - Clarke agreed, also placing her suitcase on the bed, and opening it to look for her bikini.

As always, her friend Raven had managed to relax her a little, and the pool seemed like a beautiful way to relax even more.

\- Thank goodness for it. If it were up to me, we would starve because I don't know any french other than "Oui" and "Merd". - Raven commented already undressing without stopping laughing, while Clarke did the same.

Clarke continued to laugh at her best friend Raven, whom she had met during her high school years. Rebel Raven's had arrived at the school where Clarke went after her parents moved to the city where she and her family had always lived.

After a somewhat bumpy and somewhat violent start, Raven and Clarke became inseparable, almost like sisters, as well as confidants, sharing that they were both bisexual and also their interest for nursery career.

Raven soon became one more granddaughter for Clarke's maternal grandma. Many times they spent the weekend at Nana Clarke's house, especially when there were these Gay Pride Parade in town. She was struck by how Nana Clarke was so open-minded about the subject, especially with how old she was. But she assumed it was because she had a special love for her granddaughter Clarke, and that made her support her in everything, even in her sexuality. 

Raven would never have imagined, like her friend, that dear Nana had been so liberal in defying her time, and lived such a torrid romance with a woman in Paris when she was young. Raven admired her, just as she felt sorry that she couldn’t have enjoyed a happy ending, finally having to comply with the desires of her family instead.

When Clarke told her everything, Raven immediately offered to accompany her on the trip. In addition, she had a good friend, Seline Quinteros, who had moved to Paris many years ago with her family, with whom she had always maintained contact through the internet. Seline had visited her on several occasions, taking advantage of visits to her family, that still resided in the same city that Clarke and Raven lived in in the southern United States.

Clarke was very pleased with Raven's offer to accompany her, and with that extra help from her friend Seline, in Paris. It was just perfect, as her French was acceptable, but not as fluent as her Nana's. In that sense, she felt that she had disappointed her a little, because although her grandma had taught her since she was a little girl, Clarke had not reached the levels of her beloved Nana, due to lack of practice more than anything.

Clarke had always had a hard time learning languages, although French felt somewhat more familiar. Probably because her Nana was so attracted to it, and had instilled it in her. But beyond that, Clarke also felt somehow attracted to that wonderful language, so romantic, so beautiful to listen to, especially when her Nana spoke in French, to teach her, and that she could practice and improve it with her.

They enjoyed a few hours in the crowded pool, it was a sunshine day with a very hot temperature, in the middle of July, in Paris. Finally Raven and Clarke experienced those heat waves, that sometimes hit central and south Europe, especially France and Spain, which they watched in the newscasters, talked about during many summers.

Later, when the sun was fading below the horizon, and the heat, thank God, had subsided a little, excitedly they changed their clothes and went for a walk through the streets near the hotel, on which luckily were with several places to eat. The night was warm but a cool, and a pleasant breeze was blowing from the famous Seine river, that was crossing the middle of the city, making the walk splendid.

In the restaurant, they finally chose for dinner, after stopping at several restaurants, and reading the menus hanging outside, and some specials of the day. They opted for one that specialized in pasta. Clarke managed her French almost perfectly, making the waiter smile at her a little more than the other tourists, who couldn't speak the language. Clarke and Raven knew that Parisians were not very friendly with tourists, especially when they couldn't speak the language. So they both thanked Nana Clarke for instilling the local language in her granddaughter that well.

They ate a delicious regional meal, which they both ate as if they hadn't eaten in months. The French cuisine was truly one of the best in the world, and that night Raven and Clarke had no doubts.

Raven could barely pronounce what she ate with enormous pleasure, but the truth was, it didn’t matter too much. To accompany the exquisite dinner, they chose an excellent white wine, Chablis, French origin, obviously. Also, Clarke had asked the friendly waiter if the wine was from the Alsace area, recalling the detail her Nana had mentioned, regarding it being the best wine-producing area in the country.

On their way back to the hotel, the friends took some selfies with the famous Eiffel Tower fully illuminated in the background. They laughed animatedly and talked to each other until they passed a corner where a young man was playing the accordion. That beautiful instrument so popular in typical French music that somehow made it a bit nostalgic.

The young man was very good at playing the instrument, he did it with passion and with a beautiful smile on his face. Put also smiles on the faces of the many tourists who passed by, especially those who gently left some coins in his hat.

Clarke's world stopped immediately, her heart skipped a beat, and she stood hypnotized looking at the young man in the distance. But it was not for his good skills playing the accordion, but for the music, he was playing, which was none other than the melody of that song "Sous Le Ciel de Paris".

Raven, somewhat surprised by the sudden attitude of her friend, didn’t understand what the hell was wrong with her, although for some reason she didn’t want to interrupt her.

Clarke was now in 1954, lost in the memories of her Nana with Alexandrine, living that wonderful romance in those same streets that she now walked. It looked like one of those old black-and-white movies projecting before her eyes, in a 3D type, a very beautiful one indeed.

Immediately the image of that beautiful woman, that her grandma had loved so much, came to her mind so vivid, her sparkling eyes, her smile. Clarke seemed to visualize those moments that her Nana narrated with passion and detail in her diary. That first kiss, somewhat shy, under the yellow light of a lamppost near a bridge, on a warm summer night like that.

As crazy as it seemed, Clarke would swear that for a brief second she could even feel the warmth and softness of lips kissing her. A sensation so vivid, it shook her from head to toe, and she immediately brought her hand to her mouth, feeling goose bumps.

Clarke could see the two women smiling, hugging each other, playing hide and seek in the shadows of a society, that was not yet ready for feminine liberalism, let alone lesbianism. Clarke could feel, despite having to hide, how happy they were, sharing those wonderful moments, eternalized by the writings of her Nana in that diary, while the emotion filled her soul and her heart, and her eyes became slightly moist from the emotion she was experiencing.

Raven looked at her friend surprised and confused, but somehow she imagined that she was perhaps recalling some of those memories of her Nana, described in that very special and significant diary. Though she was shocked to see Clarke so far gone, as if she were in a trance, her blue eyes slowly turning darker and more crystalline, almost without blinking.

After a few long minutes, Raven felt that was enough, gently taking hold of Clarke by her arms to bring her back, calling her several times by her name. Until finally, Clarke returned to the present moment, somewhat shaken internally, and very touching by that magical vision.

Clarke immediately smiled, trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall. She was trying to act normal, so Raven wouldn't worry, or think she was crazy. She shook her head and smiled at her friend, who asked if she was all right. Clarke told her that she was simply very tired, feeling that the time difference was catching up with her.

Raven accepted Clarke’s excuse, but she knew her best friend, and she knew that something had happened to her when she heard the notes of that song. But she decided not pressure Clarke, to tell her what had happened and accepted what she was saying.

Finally, both women smiled as they approached the young man, depositing some coins in the hat, that was in front of him on the street. The boy smiled back at them and nodded his head, as both of them continued arm in arm on their way to the hotel.

That night Clarke fell asleep thinking about if she would find Alexandrine, wondering if the woman was alive, how she would take her visit, and how she would react to what Clarke had for her from her beloved Nana. Nothing less than her very ashes, and that special letter of apology and farewell.

Clarke only hoped that if Alexandrine was still alive, she would not reject her, and that upon learning that Nana Clarke had passed away, her heart would forgive her and accept her apology, and explanation in that letter.

Clarke had already decided not to tell Alexandrine about her Nana's personal journal. It was full of intimate details about the relationship between the two women, that Alexandrine would probably feel too exposed. For Clarke, it was a matter of respect for that intimacy. She had already decided that she would keep that diary to herself, and treasure it for the rest of her life.

Clarke really hoped to find Alexandrine still alive, and make her Nana's spirit happy. But if that woman was already deceased, at least she wished she could fulfill the other wish, which was to place her Nana’s urn beside Alexandrine's. No matter where she was, if she wasn't in a Paris cemetery, or wherever it was she was resting, Clarke would travel there. She was willing to do it, and she also had the money that was necessary for it.

Also, if it was the case, and the woman was already deceased, Clarke hoped that Alexandrine's existing relatives would accept the idea, of course, she would tell them that her Nana and Alexandrine had been very close friends. She would never reveal the secret of that wonderful love story, to the LesBois family. That was not her choice to reveal that story, she told herself. She imagined that perhaps she could cause an emotional shock to her descendants, if they didn’t know that the woman had been bisexual.

Clarke only wanted to fulfill her Nana's last wish, without affecting anyone in a negative way. She wanted with all her soul to help her beloved grandma, to somehow, meet again with the great love of her life, the one that she left out of fear, but whom she never stopped loving and feeling united.

Finally, after some hours tossing and turning, listening to her best friend sound asleep, with her usual snoring, which by the way she always denied, Clarke could hear the music and voice of Edith Piaf, transporting her to the memories of her Nana once again.

Clarke wished so much to hear Alexandrine singing, but apparently the woman had not become famous enough to have recorded an album. Clarke had searched for some information about the French singer Alexandrine Lesbois, but she found nothing on the internet.

That surprised Clarke a little, because according to her Nana's letter and the memories she described in her personal diary, Alexandrine became very famous in a short time. Her singing meant that she had grown in popularity at the Casablanca Café, where every night the audience sang along with her and were thrilled. The audience that came to Paris, did so from all over the country, and even from some neighboring countries, to witness Alexandrine Lesbois’s brief but very emotional show.

Clarke had also searched the death pages for her possible demise, where she had found some "Alexandrine Lesbois", but they were either too old or too young, to match her Nana's description of her love.

So Clarke still hoped to find her alive, although calculating dates, Alexandrine would be about 89 years old. Her Nana Clarke had passed away at the age of 85, and she described in her memoirs that the love of her life was four years older than she was.

Alexandrine LesBois was born on July 20, 1930. Her Nana had been born on October 14, 1934. That led Clarke to realize that the following week would be the birthday of that woman whom she was definitely going to meet before leaving Paris. And thus fulfilling the last wish of her Nana, whatever the cost, she was going to achieve it, Clarke told herself.

The next morning Raven's friend Seline, who Clarke knew very well from when she had visited Raven at home in the United States, met them in the hotel lobby. Seline used to stay in her best friend's apartment, and many times Raven organized dinner parties with friends, to which Clarke was obviously always invited. As well as girl trips to some nightclubs and pubs in the city, to have a good night of fun.

After emotional reunion greetings, with kisses and hugs, Clarke was desperate to go to Casablanca Café. But she was a little disappointed when Seline tell them that she found out that Casablanca Café only opened its doors at six in the evening, and closed at around two in the morning. It was, unfortunately, for the impatient granddaughter, a nocturnal place.

Clarke cursed the situation, but Seline suggested she take them around the city a bit, to be their personal tour guide with a car included. She wanted to show them the beautiful capital of love and lights. Clarke was a little disappointed, but found Seline's option a very entertaining one as well, so she was carried away by the enthusiasm of Raven and her friend.

Obviously they toured the popular and tourist places of the beautiful French capital, starting with the Arc de Triomphe de L'Étoile, which was the most famous landmark in the world. Built by Napoleon in 1836 to commemorate the victory at the Battle of Austerlitz, located on the Champs Elysees in Paris. There Seline invited them to climb the 286 steps of that horrendous spiral staircase, which made them dizzy halfway.

Both Clarke and Raven needed several pauses to catch their breath, at the jokes of their hostess, a very athletic girl, by the way. The Americans, totally out of physical condition, couldn’t say the same, feeling that they burned the muscles of the legs and lungs. Clarke and Raven needed to drink several times from a bottle of water, which they appreciated having brought on Seline’s suggestion, who had imagined that they would need it.

But all their effort was rewarded when upon reaching the top, their personal guide showed them, those spectacular views of the popular and majestic avenues of la belle Paris. There they stayed for a long time in awe, taking photos of all the points, and the classic selfies alone and in groups.

The famous Eiffel Tower was the next destination, although Raven and Clarke almost fell down in shock, at seeing what it cost to visit that 19th-century iron structure. Their desire to visit the popular tower became even less, when they saw the long line of people in front of them.

The Americans friends were determined to give up on the idea of waiting for their turn, when Seline guessed what her friends were thinking from their shocked looks, she led them over to one side of the famous tower, where she approached a young security man stationed there like many others.

Security throughout the city was very tight, especially since the city had suffered so many terrorist attacks in recent years, Seline told them. Undoubtedly, that extreme security today, although sometimes somewhat irritating, and which made the entrance to popular places much slower, was something that both Parisians and tourists themselves appreciated, feeling somewhat more secure.

Seline greeted the young man and then she chatted with him for a few minutes quite enthusiastically, then introduced them to her friends, Clarke and Raven. The nice young man handed them some tickets that Seline had asked him to get for them. In addition to the free tickets, the security guard let them through a gate, skipping the large queue of tourists, although obviously they were still checked by the security staff. But Clarke and Raven were not bothered by that, they appreciated that it had to be done as everyone else did. To the delight of the two friends, they also found that the tower had an elevator, something that they really appreciated, before the laughter from Seline as she shook her head at them.

At the top of the tower, at those magnificent heights, they enjoyed an incredible view of the entire city. Clarke and Raven recorded videos, took many panoramic photos, and individual and group selfies. All while their exclusive tourist guide told them a bit about the history of the Tower. Seline told them about its creator, the engineer Gustave Eiffel, who had been the same person, who had later built the well-known New York Statue of Liberty, together with his friend, the magnificent French designer and artist Auguste Bartholdi.

At lunchtime, Seline suggested that they do it in Parisian style, that is, buy something light to eat, and go down to the banks of the Seine river. There you place a blanket on the ground, take off your shoes, and let your feet breathe as you sit beside the waters of the famous river. Which was a symbol of the city to relax a little and have a good time, eating, drinking and chatting, in a friendly atmosphere.

They loved the idea, and after purchasing some baguettes, some cheese, and a must-have bottle of rosé wine, they headed to the Seine river. Their wonderful personal guide, Seline, got the blanket on which they would sit from her car, along with a good bottle of rosé wine, which had been kept very cold in a portable refrigerator, along with some wine glass.

The day was really beautiful, the temperature was very high, the midday sun was really burning the skin after a while, Clarke, especially kiss her ass for have been prepare and put some extra suncream in herself, before leave the hotel. Her extreme white skin was a serious issue every summer for her, and with such strong sun like you could feel in the European summer, she didn’t doubt to applied even extra. 

For Raven, the sun and her skin care was a little less problematic, her latin skin, little more dark, was much more better to handle the sun in the summer, so she also applied some suncream, but not as her white friend needed. But thanks to the knowledge of their guide, they found a magnificent little place under a tree. The friends enjoyed that graceful shade, one that they greatly appreciated, in addition to that fresh breeze from the river, which was a natural balm, alleviating the prevailing high temperature.

As Raven and Seline caught up, Clarke’s attention was drawn away from their conversation, her blue eyes hidden by her black sunglasses, had spotted a few yards away, an apparent couple of two young women also having lunch, they were chatting and laughing very close together. Although Clarke didn’t want to be one of those annoying people, who watched what others were doing, she couldn’t help, but notice the sweet actions of one of them. A beautiful brunette placed the rebellious lock of blond hair behind the other woman’s ear, who looked somewhat shy as she smiled, while now her lips were in a sweet stolen kiss by the brunette.

Clarke opened her eyes a little surprised at the sudden kiss, and almost choked on the sip of wine she had just drunk. But, without a doubt she loved the romantic image, making a smile appear on her face, in addition to the fact that no one around paid attention to them, apart from her, of course.

Clarke scolded herself and turned her gaze to the waters of the river, where the sun reflected like thousands of twinkling stars, while her mind lost itself again in those beautiful memories of her Nana. More precisely in the delicate and very special details of that first kiss, that Alexandrine had stolen from her on that bridge.

Clarke smiled, as if those words from her Nana detailing the event in her journal, she could experience inside herself. She shook her head slightly, as she took another sip of her exquisite glass of wine, the one that was really too tempting to continue drinking. Although Clarke told herself to stop drinking, after two glasses of that amazing rosé. She preferred to be careful with alcohol and that warm day, choosing to drink from her fresh bottle of mineral water, to offset the effects of alcohol.

Clarke couldn't help but constantly imagine those moments of her Nana with Alexandrine, in all those well-known places in the city. Places that her Nana surely would have seen and traveled so many times, during that whole year in which she had lived there, together with the great love of her life. Without a doubt, they had been one more couple of so many that had left their mark of a romantic memory in the city of love, la belle Paris.

After touring the well-known Champs Elysées, the most famous avenue in Paris, and one of the most glamorous in the world, where they were amazed by the luxury stores, and also those crazy high prices, that made the eyes, especially Raven's roll several times.

Seline suggested they take another mid-afternoon break, inviting them to a traditional Parisian café, where she made them try the renowned delicacies from the French bakery; like the delicious éclairs, and also some colorful macaroons. Exquisite French confectionery that the three tasted with great pleasure, together with a very good coffee.

Clarke really appreciated not living there, or her weight would be in serious trouble, she thought to herself. French cuisine was undoubtedly her downfall. Slowly she noticed how everything in that city was just magnificent, perfect, addictive, and for some strange reason, she felt like coming home.

Of course, for Clarke, the best place on the intense sightseeing tour was when they arrived at the impressive Louvre Museum. There they took individual and group photos in front of the well-known pyramid, with many creative and funny poses. And although the visit was short, since they only visited the exterior. Seline explained that the museum was so huge, that they needed almost a whole day to visit it in full. Especially imagining how Clarke would like to enjoy all those wonders embodied on the canvas, of the most famous painters in history.

Raven was really grateful for that they would leave the museum visit for another day, on which she would, of course, think of some excuse for not walk through an art museum for a whole day. She loved Clarke very much, but art really wasn't her thing, although she admired the talent of her best friend and also her late grandma's.

After leaving the Louvre Museum, passing the Carrousel Arch, the oldest in the city, Seline showed them one of her favorite parks, the Jardines des Tuilleries. There, she invited Clarke and Raven to relax in chairs in front of the duck pond and some majestic swans. From that beautiful and quiet place, they could see those local symbols such as the Eiffel Tower, which they visited hours before, breathing that Parisian air on a beautiful summer day.

Seline's idea was to end that first sightseeing day by visiting the Notre Dame cathedral. Even though, it was being rebuilt, after that terrible fire almost completely destroyed it in April. Although there were many staff working on scaffolding, it was possible to visit much of the wonderful antic building. Including climbing the towers that had not been affected by the tragedy, where one of the best viewpoints in Paris was located. That well-known tower where the immortalized character Quasimodo lived, also known as the "Hunchback of Notre Dame", from the novel by Victor Hugo.

But the americans turist Seline was leading, they seemed extremely tired, and she decided to leave that visit for another day. She also reminded herself, that her friends would stay in Paris for three weeks, and there was enough time for visits so many tourist attractions in the French capital.

It was already four in the afternoon, and all of them felt the need for a refreshing shower, and a change of clothes, before they went to the Casablanca Café that same evening. They agreeing to meet Raven's friend again at eight o'clock, at the door of the hotel. Since Seline had found out that around nine o'clock, the shows began at the venue. Apparently the tradition continued in the Café, and Clarke was fascinated by this detail, since she would go to that place, almost in the same way that her Nana had done so many years ago.

When they arrived at the hotel they were really exhausted, but the adrenaline inside Clarke made her not feel the enormous effort of the day. In fact, she seemed to have the energy to last through the night, though Raven felt somewhat different. If it had been up to her, she would have asked Clarke to postpone the visit to the Café for the following night. But she knew that her request would be turned down by Clarke. Raven knew how anxious her friend was, waiting so much for that moment when she would go to that Casablanca Café.

So Raven took a deep breath, massaged her feet as much as she could, and did her best to put a smile on her face, to accompany and support her best friend, for that matter, she reminded herself, that was the reason she had accompanied Clarke to Paris.

During the long flight, Clarke had read Raven some passages from her Nana's diary. Those wonderful and romantic moments that she and her French lover had lived in some of those places they had visited. Raven found that it was truly fascinating to hear the blonde recounting with such passion those memories of her incredible grandma. To Raven's ears and mind, the story was projected like a movie, one of those super romantic tales, where people sat down to eat popcorn, and drink sodas all night.

Somehow, Raven was also excited to go to that Café and find out what had happened with Alexandrine. And like Clarke, she really wished that the woman was still alive, so her friend could finally fulfill the wish of her beloved Nana.

It was another one of those warm nights in Paris, but as always, the soft and fresh breeze that came from the Seine River, helped them to enjoy it more. The cobbled streets were filled with many tourists, especially hugging couples illuminated by the yellowish light of the many old lamp posts, which seemed to have been there forever.

Seline had been punctual picking them up in her small car, a blue Renault, which despite its size, was still quite comfortable. The traffic in the city of Paris was really crazy, but Seline was already driving like any Parisian, totally adapted to the city’s busy roads.

Clarke and Raven admired Seline for the mettle she drove with, not letting herself be pressured by the other motorists, some of whom were certainly quite impatient and rude, and honked their car horns.

Seline took her friends for a short drive since they had plenty of time to get to the Casablanca Café, located in the popular neighborhood of Montmartre. The well-known area that was the home of many local artists, and well-known painters of history, who had lived there, during their stay in the capital of romanticism.

Paris at night was definitely another wonder to admire without a doubt. Clarke and Raven's eyes never left the car windows, and they opened them wide, taking a few photos and smiling as their guide struggled through the infernal traffic.

As the car crossed one of the beautiful bridges, romantically illuminated by those old lampposts, which were beautiful indeed, Clarke began to get a little anxious, and she couldn't help asking Seline if Casablanca Café was far from there. Raven smiled and rolled her eyes, sitting next to Seline, in the front passenger seat, while the blonde was sitting in the back seat.

Raven's friend tell her that they were actually very close, and suggested if they wanted to walk from there, since she could park her car close by, which was actually easy to achieve.

Clarke happily replied that she would like to walk to the Café, and Raven almost told her excited friend, that she didn’t want to walk anymore. Her feet refused to continue walking that day, but she made the enormous effort not to express her disagreement, putting her best smile at her friend's decision.

Raven immediately felt Seline's hand squeeze her leg and smile as she parked, mentioning that the Café was only a couple of streets away, which were really very short. Raven felt somewhat embarrassed, but she smiled and nodded at her friend.

Clarke nodded with a slight smile as well, even knowing that Raven was really tired of walking, but she had that crazy desire to go to that place on foot. She knew that her Nana had walked to that Casablanca Café, from where she was staying with her uncle John, and they had crossed that same bridge that they had just passed.

Now, that moment was being repeated in modern times, and Clarke seemed to be carried away by the magic of what had happened so many years ago. She was in a kind of trance in those moments, enveloped by the charm of the Parisian night, and those memories that were not her own, but that she could feel them so vivid and so special in those moments.

Seline and Raven walked in front of Clarke chatting animatedly, and she was grateful that Raven's friend entertained her, and Raven didn't think about how tired her feet were.

Clarke was in another world, in other times, and was definitely not completely herself. She could feel it in her soul, remembering how her Nana had described that night when she met her great love. Immediately the notes of that melody, that song that Alexandrine had sung for her Nana for the first time, were heard again in the distance.

Clarke stopped at once, and looked where the music came from this time, thinking that perhaps it was the same young man she had seen while walking the night before with Raven. But just as the music began, it stopped. It was as if it had been rather part of those memories described in the diary, and Clarke began to feel a little worried.

Finding Alexandrine was becoming an obsession, and Clarke was a little restless. Was she losing her mind? She shook her arms and smiled trying to calm herself, now seeing that her friends had moved away from her a little, without noticing her sudden trance-like state. Clarke hastened her steps to reach them, promising to herself that she would be more alert, and to stop getting carried away by those memories.

Almost without Clarke realizing they were in front of the famous Casablanca Café, where it had all started, back in the summer of 1954. Almost at the same time that Seline turned and indicated to Clarke that they were there, the blonde stopped in her tracks in a total trance, looking at the illuminated sign "Casablanca". 

Without her being able to control her mind, or what the hell was going on with her, again everything around Clarke changed in the blink of an eye. The facade was different, the people sitting at the few tables outside had clothes on that were from the fifties. And when she looked at her own body, Clarke in amazement saw herself wearing a beautiful dress from that time, along with cute heels and a small bag hanging from her forearm. Her other arm was being held by a hand, and Clarke looked at that arm covered in a dark suit jacket, she followed the arm up until she could see the face of a tall man, who winked at her with a smile. It was Clarke’s great-uncle John, whom she never met, but had seen in her Nana's photo album, especially those photos of them in Paris in 1954.

Clarke was trying to get back to reality, to understand what hell was happening to her and around her, and thanks to the voice of her old friend Raven, who was calling her from afar, she slowly blinked a few times to return to the present time, listening to the voice of Raven, and the grip she had on her arm.

\- Clarke! What's wrong girl?! Are you okay? - Raven asked, somewhat worried, noting that her friend was in another trance that she had been experiencing since they had arrived in Paris. Seline was also looking at her somewhat confused next to Raven.

\- Eh...? Oh yes, I’m ok... Sorry girls, I just got a little lost in my Nana's memories. It is this place…. Oh my God! I can't believe we're here! - Clarke sounded a little more excited than she expected, but she could feel her heart beating fast, and her mind still trying to return to the moment. Raven couldn't help but laugh.

\- I knew it, Griff! Now let's go inside, I think I can hear music.

Seline walked in ahead of them, talking to a waiter, to ask for them to be given a table as close as possible to the small stage. There were quite a few people in the place, and it was very bustling, like all Parisian cafés.

Although Clarke imagined that today the smoke from cigarettes and cigars had disappeared, and no longer formed a cloud of smoke over the premises, it had been very common at the time that her Nana came with her uncle John, to the same Café, that summer night of 1954.

\- Seline, could you ask the waiter for the Café's owner, or someone in charge that you could speak with? I need to ask about Alexandrine Lesbois. - Clarke asked a little desperate, she couldn’t just sit there drinking coffee, and listen to the show scheduled for that night. She was there to find Alexandrine. Seline understood immediately, nodding her head and rubbing her forearm.

\- Sure Clarke, you can come with me if you like. Let's go to the bar to ask.

\- Thank you, Seline, you are an Angel! Raven, does bother you to stay here and keep our table?

\- No, it's ok. Don’t worry, you girls just go, be investigators. I will amuse myself with the beautiful local views... - Clarke laughed at her friend was, who always looking at a possible conquest.

\- Raven, you are impossible!

\- What do you expect girl? Look at those precious local women at that table. Surely they have not seen a Latin American beauty like me in centuries... - Raven boasted gesturing with her hands, showing her natural beauty. Her comment made Clarke and Seline laugh and shake their heads.

\- Raven, be careful, the girls here are very fast and very liberal if you understand what I mean... - Seline clarified putting a hand on the shoulder of her old latin friend, who rolled her eyes very confidently.

\- And who want something serious? Go now, you are distracting me. - Seline and Clarke looked at each other and laughed again, shaking their heads as they moved away from the table.

\- Clarke do you have that picture of Alexandrine with you? - Seline asked as they headed towards the bar.

\- Yes, I have it, take it. But please don't let them keep it. - Clarke asked, handing the small photo to Seline, who nodded.

\- Don't worry, it's just to show it to the staff, in case they don't know her by name.

At the bar was a tall, somewhat intimidating man with a thick black beard and piercing eyes, along with a much smaller woman. They were both quite busy serving drinks, and making coffees when the women approached to ask about Alexandrine.

Clarke of course let Seline speak to the couple in very fluent French, which she was nowhere near as good. Clarke acknowledged that her French was not very good, feeling a little bad, thinking of her Nana, and how much she would have been disappointed in her, having tried to teach her French ever since she was young.

Clarke noted that after a couple of minutes Seline asked the couple about Alexandrine, and then showed them the photo, the man frowned, took the old photo, and immediately fixed his intense dark eyes on Clarke, like if he were studying her very surprised, and in great detail, for some reason, making her feel somewhat uncomfortable. Then the woman joined the man’s intense scrutiny and made Clarke want to return to her table.

Although after a brief moment of feeling annoyed, the blonde came to the only possible conclusion she could, that that deep scrutiny of the couple and the enormous surprise reflected on their faces, was due to her resemblance to her Nana. Clarke was sure now, that those two knew something, even though they shook their heads at Seline in denial.

Finally, the man looked at the woman and then handed the photo back to Seline, saying something that Clarke managed to understand half of what he said, but it seemed to her that the man was refusing to give them any information. The blonde frowned immediately at that denial, as they had clearly lied, and Clarke didn’t understand why. Clarke felt a slight blow to her heart, was she too late? Was Alexandrine dead ?. Had she moved long ago and they had no idea where she was, or if she was still alive?

Seline thanked the couple, and as she was turning to speak to Clarke, the music for that famous song "Sous le Ciel de Paris" started playing in the Café, causing the blonde's heartbeat to stop there.

As if carried by a complete trance, in slow motion, Clarke turned around, and her eyes looked towards the small stage, making all the murmur of the place and Seline's voice even, behind her explaining what the couple had told her, practically disappear.

Slowly, Clarke approached the table where Raven was still flirting from afar with a group of French women. Seline, somewhat confused, walked behind Clarke trying to stop her, to ask her what was wrong. Even Raven noticed the strange actions of her friend, once again, in another one of her trances, and Seline behind Clarke, indicating to her that she didn’t understand what was happening to Clarke. Raven motioned for her to stay quiet and sit down, as Clarke had still hypnotized by the music.

Clarke, without taking her eyes off the stage, was far beyond the Café. The stage darkened, and suddenly an intense focus was fixed on the center of the wooden planks, and on that red velvet curtain. The curtain slowly opened, revealing the figure of a woman, wearing a black body-con dress, looking up, in a very special pose, standing in front of one of those old-fashioned microphones.

Clarke felt that she was far beyond her senses and her body. The image of the woman was the focus of the light, and now it illuminated her face. That beautiful woman lifted her face the audience, then started singing that legendary song. Leaving not only Clarke breathless, but also Raven and Seline, who couldn't believe what they were seeing in front of them.

The woman on the stage was the identical image of Alexandrine Lesbois herself, but much younger, began to sing that song, which Clarke's Nana had described as the first song that the love of her life had sung for her.

Clarke's eyes lit up, unable to stop them from getting wet with tears almost immediately, as she was enveloped by the emotion that filled her entire soul. The only sound that Clarke could hear apart from the wonderful voice of that woman, was the strong beat of her heart, which she felt about to come out of her chest. This was impossible, it was from a movie like those of Woody Allen, Clarke thought in a fraction of a second, in which she returned to herself.

Suddenly, the beautiful brunette singer, for some reason, lowered her beautiful green eyes and met Clarke's intense blues, who sat at the first table in front of the stage.

The expression on the singer's face was in complete shock. Although as any good artist would have, she continued with the show, but without being able to look away from those blue eyes, that looked at her with so much emotion, in that special way, making her shiver throughout her entire body.

She knew that blonde sitting there, and although she couldn't believe it, that woman was none other than... Clarke...?!


	3. Si Jamais J'oublie

[](https://gifyu.com/image/WmPq)

\- Holy Shit! This goes beyond my beliefs - Raven blurted out even without being able to believe what she was seeing.

It was Alexandrine, but she was young like them. How the hell was this possible? Almost instantly Raven reached the only possible conclusion, that perhaps, like Clarke with her Nana, this girl was a carbon copy of Alexandrine, she was probably a descendant of hers as well.

\- Mon Dieu! - was all Seline could say without taking her eyes from the photo that she still had in her hands of Alexandrine, and then raising her eyes to the young woman who sang on stage, who was hypnotized by Clarke.

The singer continued to perform that old song so representative of Paris, but she was shocked by the presence of that young blonde sitting at the first table with two other women. It was Clarke, she thought, remembering the photo her grandmother Alexandrine had shown her so many times, of that love of her life, an American blonde woman named Clarke. But how the hell was this possible? Who was that blonde sitting there, and how could she look identical to Clarke?

Without knowing how Lexa blinked a few times, and without being able to believe it she was in another time. Suddenly the café was clouded by a thick cloud of smoke from the many men who smoked everywhere. She mentally cursed that fact, wondering why the hell was there a law that didn’t allow smoking in places like this?! And why Niko didn’t do anything about it?! But as she paid a little attention to the public, she realized that everything had changed. The men who were mostly the audience in front of her now, sported fine cut suits, shirts, and ties, hairstyles typically from the 50’s style?!.

Lexa couldn’t believe what was happening to her, the reflector lights were much more intense, and made it difficult for her to see clearly the audience. She dared to look at herself for a few seconds, somewhat nervous, her body felt the same, although her breasts were somewhat more prominent, or they were more big...?!

Mon Dieu! Lexa thought, feeling that corset squeeze her ribs, making her breasts look like two big bumps. She was pleased to notice that she was at least wearing a similar dress, the one she had chosen for that night, but the cut was old-style, and both of her shoulders were covered. She was trying not to lose her sanity, but this couldn't be happening, she thought.

Even despite the madness in which she was immersed, she mentally told herself that the show should continue and she kept singing. When she reached the middle of the legendary song, her eyes dropped to that first table near the stage, back to the beautiful young woman, with blond hair and a beautiful face, who had captivated her as soon as her show had begun. 

She was still staring at her like she was a Greek goddess or something similar which grow her ego for sure, but called her attention very much. And in her mind, Lexa was still processing that the young woman was nothing less than an exact copy of Clarke, that woman her grandmother had loved all her life. Although with some surprise she could see that her hairstyle, her clothes, were... suddenly different, and very old. Her friends had disappeared, and instead, two men were sitting at her table, dressed in costumes from those 50's style as well.

Lexa immediately connected her eyes to the blue ones of the young woman, who smiled at her with her reddened cheeks, then lowered her eyes to her hands. She seemed to be timider than that girl that she fixed her gaze from the beginning of the song. The rhythm of her heartbeat quickened, and an electric current ran through Lexa’s entire body. It was then she knew, as crazy as it seemed, that she was not herself, but her grandmother and that girl sitting there was not the one she saw at the beginning of the show, but was the Clarke that her grandmother loved all her life.

Lexa couldn’t believe anything that was happening to her, but she tried how she could hold on there, breathe, focus and continue until the end of that opening song of the show she was giving. So in a moment of the song where were only music, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them everything was back to normal.

Lexa was grateful to come back from the incredible journey through time, she breathed relieved, but her mind was filled with questions and possibilities, and on top of that, she reminded herself, she was in the middle of a performance. So she did what every professional does, now that everything seemed normal again, dedicated herself to her singing and left the rest for when she finished.

Although the only drawback to continuing with her show was that Lexa could not take her eyes off those beautiful blue eyes, which looked at her with so much devotion and something more intense that Lexa couldn’t explain. But it led her to feel a strong connection, one that she couldn't break with that strange girl, and she was indeed truly beautiful.

At the end of that first song, while the entire audience applauded, and Clarke somehow woke up a little from her trance, blinking a couple of times, feeling her heartbeat wildly. Her eyes turned to the table looking for that small glass of water next to her coffee cup to drink it as if she had just arrived from walking through the Sahara desert.

Seline and Raven looked at her almost unable to find the words, both were as shocked as Clarke, and couldn’t understand how this young singer was a living copy of Alexandrine herself.

The man who had been serving at the bar, with whom Seline and Clarke had spoken, came up onto the stage. The burly man who now was flashing a big smile took the microphone to say a few words, silencing the bustling clientele present. The man spoke French and Seline started translating for the table. At the same time that the young singer was standing in the background of the stage smiling, talking to her musicians, but she kept giving sidelong glances towards Clarke.

The brunette singer with the bright green eyes seemed as shocked as the blonde was. That indicated to Clarke that she had found someone related to Alexandrine, and who looked identical to her, as Clarke was the image of her Nana, And that was simply incredible, Clarke thought, needing a rather strong drink.

\- Welcome to Casablanca Café. And please give a big round of applause again to our wonderful "LEXA", who honors us this special night with a very particular repertoire by Edith Piaf, and some songs of her own.

The audience cheered again as the beautiful singer named Lexa, now they knew her name, prepared to continue with her show. Bringing a chair to the center of the stage, where she sat down, adjusting the earpiece in her left ear, still smiling at the excited big audience. But it was very clear that she couldn't stop looking towards the table where that very pretty blonde and her friends sat and were talking.

Lexa’s hair cascaded over her right shoulder, and she sported a body-fitting black dress, one that left her left shoulder bare. A pronounced cut in the right side of the dress, which when Lexa sat down an elegant long leg was visible, which caused whistles from the crowd. The crowd’s actions made the green-eyed brunette smile with her cheeks a little flushed.

That blonde's blue eyes blatantly lowered to the brunette’s exposed skin and gave her a glance, and that triggered an internal tingling in Lexa. A heat that she tried to shake off, and refocused on continuing her show.

\- Thanks, Niko. Thank you all for coming on this special night for me. And stop being so daring! – Lexa pointed her sparkling eyes directly to the blonde at the first table, causing her to immediately look away, and nervously call the waitress over. Lexa smiled at the fact, as the audience whistled again.

\- Those who know me know that I haven't given a show in a while, but I wanted to do it tonight to honor my dear grandmother Alexandrine Lesbois. – Explained Lexa in her perfect french language, and right at that moment Clarke's heart stoped, listening or confirmed what she suspected, and so her friends who were in shock as well - I guess most of you don't know her, but she used to sing right here in this café a few decades ago. Her unique voice made "Casablanca" become one of the most famous cafés in Paris, during those first post-war years. Today unfortunately we can no longer enjoy her voice, so this tribute show is very special for me tonight. Also, on a night like tonight, but in 1954, Alexandrine met the great love of her life. A beautiful woman, with blond hair like wheat. A young American woman with sky-colored eyes, with whom she lived one of the most beautiful love stories I have ever known. – Clarke was just not get it that all that was real. Lexa was Alexandrine's granddaughter like she was from her Nana. She couldn’t believe that all that was happening. But she was worry when she listened that “unfortunately we can no longer enjoy her voice”. She was afraid Alexandrine was dead, and that ache her heart a bit. - So my dear audience, tonight my show is dedicated to my amazing, talented grandmother Alexandrine. To the great love of her life, and to love, because life without love is like an ocean without water. So I hope you like tonight's repertoire… - Lexa turned to her bandmates to give them the cue to start the show again as the audience clapped fervently again and whistled. - Come on guys... 1... 2.... 3 ... 

Clarke, like her friends, was stunned, listening to Lexa explain the story of her singer grandmother. And just like Clarke, Raven and Seline were amazed at the incredible fact that she was Alexandrine's granddaughter, and that she looked identical to her grandmother as Clarke was to her Nana. Also, she was surprised by the detail that Lexa mentioned, one that they had not realized. This night was a very special date, it was a kind of anniversary, It was the same night that Nana Clarke had met Alexandrine in 1954.

Clarke's heart was pounding, and tears were running down her cheeks, almost without her noticing them. This was simply the most incredible thing that had ever happened to her.

Also, Clarke had understood everything Lexa had said without having to listen to Seline's translation. Her eyes connected with those deep, expressive greens, identical to those of her grandmother Alexandrine, were simply hypnotic to Clarke. This was without a doubt a very special anniversary, she thought. An anniversary in which the descendants of those lovers were now meeting for the first time, both of them a carbon copy of their grandmothers. It was as if history were repeating itself. Clarke smirked somewhat surprised at her thoughts, or feelings, while she kept enjoyed the voice of that precious brunette.

Lexa's repertoire continued with some beautiful classics such as "Mon Dieu", "Les amants de Paris", "La vie en rose" and "Hymne a l'Amour". On many occasions, Lexa lost herself in those blue eyes that kept looking at her delighted, and she connected with the blonde in a way that she had never experienced before with someone in the audience. Lexa wondered who was that young blonde, so identical to that woman her grandmother had loved so much called Clarke? Perhaps like her, could that woman be a descendant of that American woman who broke her grandmother's heart so many years ago? Lexa wanted to know who she was, and also why she was so attracted to her, like a bee to honey.

Lexa continued singing her songs, until in a moment when her eyes strayed from the pretty blonde sitting in front, towards the large windows at the entrance to the café. There she saw her ex-partner surrounded by her unbearable prim friends. The discovery of her presence made Lexa’s face tighten a little when Costia raised her hand and greeted her with a warm smile on her face.

Clarke noticed the change in Lexa and intrigued she couldn’t help but follow Lexa’s gaze to where those green eyes had been distracted for a moment, apparently producing some discomfort in the singer. Furthermore, breaking the magic that had formed between them.

Immediately Clarke’s blue and intrigued eyes watched a beautiful young brunette shyly raised her hand towards the singer, and smiled with her group of friends.

But unlike the young brunette, Clarke had noticed that the singer didn’t seem to be so happy with her presence. She didn't want to be nosy, but she could tell there was something between those two, and the craziest thing was that she felt a little irritated about it, and even feel a little jealous of Lexa.

Mentally Clarke reprimanded herself immediately, why the hell should she let it bother her? It was not her problem, it was just ridiculous that she bothered what problem the pretty singer had with that brunette in the background.

Clarke drank her gin and tonic that she had asked for, in one go, trying to avoid looking at the scene between Lexa and that brunette back there. Unfortunately, though, the scene continued, making her brow furrowed in annoyance.

Raven noticed her friend's change of mood almost immediately, when she saw the frown on her friend's face, became like a “grumpy cat”. Also that Lexa was no longer looking at Clarke as she continued to sing. The Latina couldn't help but smile, Clarke could be a little jealous and possessive at times, but she couldn't believe she was reacting like this with a perfect stranger. 

Raven also recognized that seeing Alexandrine’s identical descendant, that beautiful singer named Lexa, who was none other than her granddaughter, like Clarke was from her Nana, somehow understood the effect that this could have on her bestie. But that instant connection between the granddaughters of those secret lovers from the past, kept surprising her. And yes, Raven couldn't help but think that it was like the story was repeating itself, as crazy as it sounded.

After a very warm applause from the audience, Lexa smiled as she thanked applauding back to everybody and blowing kisses. One kiss in particular she sent directly and shamelessly towards that beautiful blonde, the exact copy of Clarke, who was still sitting at the first table in front of the stage applauding her with very sparkling blue eyes and a bright smile.

The young woman, somewhat surprised but happy, nodded her head slightly, almost imperceptibly but enough to make Lexa's soul shudder again. The singer couldn’t help but catch that magic smile while taking the microphone again to address the audience talking in her perfect french language.

\- Thank you...! Thank you very much! You have been great tonight and now it is time for me to say goodbye... - The audience protested loudly making Lexa laugh – Hey… tomorrow I must be up early to deal with some business! Well, as I was saying, to finish this very special show tonight, I want to sing you one of my songs called "Si Jamais Jóublie", and I want to dedicate it to that beautiful blonde girl, sitting at the first table, with her friends.

Immediately a spotlight illuminated Clarke, as the audience screamed, applauded, and whistled. Raven, who was taking a drink of a nice cocktail, choked in such a way that she began to spit and cough at the singer’s dedication, while Seline applauded and laughed looking at Clarke. Raven, after she could recovered a little bit, joined her friend's nervous laugh and applause.

Both friends were surprised by the dedication of the beautiful singer. For them it was very evident that Lexa had been as captivated by Clarke as the blonde had been by the singer. Raven repeated in her mind, still unable to believe it, that this story was repeating itself, remembering part of what Clarke had related to her from the memories of her Nana, and it was crazy but at the same time wonderful.

For her part, Clarke felt her face catch fire when the spotlight illuminated her after Lexa pointed her finger directly at her. She covered her face with both hands, intimidated by the number of people looking at her, as they continued to scream, whistle and clap.

Clarke couldn't believe that Lexa had done that, but she felt special and praised by the singer, she had no doubt. Finally, she withdrew her hands from her reddened face, and all she said with her smiling lips was, "Merci Beacoup". Lexa looked at her with sparkling eyes, and that smile that Clarke would swear was a kind of deadly weapon, because she could already feel the butterflies fluttering in her belly, and a dampness a little lower.

Lexa upon seeing the beautiful and somewhat shy response of the young blonde, smiled as she nodded her head, giving the order to her little gang behind her. She had slung an acoustic guitar over her shoulder, and now she was beginning to play the opening chords of the song with her companions. Then looked directly at Clarke, losing herself in those beautiful blue eyes once again, and began to sing the song.

*** Song: Si Jamais J'oublie - French singer: ZAZ ***

The theme had a somewhat contagious rhythm, and the audience soon began to follow the beat by tapping the tables gently, excited about the song that many already knew, as it became Lexa's popular song.

Clarke couldn’t help but start to nod her head, and tap the wooden table with her friends. Without breaking the connection with those incredible green eyes, which smiled at her with such a special shine, that they seemed to take her very far away.

The rhythm of the song quickened and so did the excitement in the audience, who continued clapping their hands as they stood up, beginning to sing with Lexa, who asked them with gestures of her hands to follow her.

Clarke was not far behind and standing up like the others, following the rhythm of the beautiful song with her hands, she ended up singing the chorus, and Lexa winked at her, expressing her joy at seeing her so excited at her song.

Someone to which the special show and dedication was not causing enjoyment, was the singer's former partner, Costia, who was standing in the background, along with her friends, and she immediately asked them to leave that damn place, with an irritated face. Coming to the café to witness Lexa's show had been a very bad idea. Costia wondered who the hell was that damn blonde sitting at that front table, who had captivated Lexa throughout the show in that way. She was going to find out, she told herself, but for now, she needed to get away.

On stage, Lexa was so infected with the energy that the public produced with that song of hers, lately so popular. She smiled and sang along with the rhythm, and also, seeing that woman who was the image of Clarke was so contagious, and along with the energy from the rest of the audience, made her smile spread over her face, while she continued singing with her band.

At the end of the song, the audience applauded Lexa, who began to greet them with her band of musicians, all hugging each other, bowing in unison a few times. Then they withdrew from the small stage, and the café returned to the usual bustle of private chats at each table.

Clarke had stood looking until the last second where Lexa was, she needed to talk to her, more than ever, now knowing that she was none other than Alexandrine's granddaughter, as she was the granddaughter of Nana Clarke, it was more than clear that they needed to talk.

Suddenly Raven's hand brought her back to earth, holding her arm so she could sit down at the table again. Since Clarke, without realizing it, had just stood there in front of the stage alone, looking where the singer and the musicians had been, and her hands held out in front of her after the last applause.

Meanwhile, behind the scenes, Niko immediately approached Lexa, cutting her off on her way out of the café. He told her that the blonde girl at the front table, to whom she had dedicated her latest song to, had been asking questions with one of her friends. They were trying to find no other than her grandmother Alexandrine, and that they also had a very old photo of her, from when her grandmother was young.

Lexa's inner alarms went off, she had almost no doubts about who that girl was, and perhaps also why she was so strongly attracted to her. It was definitely in her genes, she told herself, grinning. She didn’t yet know who the girl was, or what relationship she had with her grandmother's great love. That American who left one day, breaking Alexandrine’s heart. But she was definitely like Lexa, a descendant. And she was very intrigued to find out why she was looking for her grandmother. 

This night was going to be, without a doubt, a very special one, Lexa thought, in case it wasn't already, with all the strange things that had happened when the she started her show. Now was the time to find out who was the beautiful blonde with blue eyes like the sea, and with that charming smile that had captivated her so much.

\- Holy shit Clarke!!. What the hell was all that?!. My mind is blown out! We just saw Alexandrine's granddaughter, who, of course, couldn't be anything less than an exact copy of her grandmother, as you are of yours. I mean girl... It's crazy! - Raven spoke super excited to her friend, who continued to stare with her lost eyes to where the singer and the band had disappeared, behind that small stage.

\- Clarke...! Hey! Come back...! Planet earth calling Clarke Griffin... - Raven was full of adrenaline without being able to believe anything that was happening, but at the same time the trance that her friend was still experiencing caused her to be a little concerned.

\- Hmmm…. What...?! - Was all that Clarke could answer still in a trance, sitting at the table and taking a drink from her almost empty glass of gin and tonic.

\- Clarke, you have not heard a single word of what I said!. Hey, seriously, you've been in a trance, girl... But I don't blame you, Lexa is an incredible beauty, and what a voice, and what a talent. Those sexy long legs killed me. And let's not talk about that smile that she gave you all the time. Shit Clarke! I don't know how you're still alive... or dry... - Seline laughed at Raven's comments, especially the last one.

\- Raven, you are terrible! You never change my friend... But I must agree with you, Lexa is pretty and has a good voice, and yes, she has one of those smiles that catch you. I have never heard her before, but I imagine she is one of those many young singers that we have here in Paris, singing in cafés and pubs, hoping that one day a producer will be present in the audience and discover them. - Seline explained while only Raven seemed to pay attention to her since Clarke was still somewhere else, or precisely lost wondering about the singer.

\- She’s beautiful... And that voice... - Clarke only said with her eyes still lost somewhere. Raven looked at her a little serious now, she had never seen her friend so enraptured by someone.

\- Wow, girl, what have you got yourself into...?! You are definitely in another planet… With a french… - Raven couldn’t finish the sentence since the woman in question suddenly appeared at the table surprising everyone.

\- Bonsoir.... - Lexa said softly standing next to the table, looking especially at the blue-eyed blonde.

Lexa’s sudden presence caused the three of them to look at her, somehow surprised and in slow motion, while Lexa smirked looking at Clarke.

Raven felt a little left out, while Seline didn't seem bothered, she was the least affected of the friends. To Seline's eyes, Lexa yes, she was cute and talented, but it gave her the feelings, that she was maybe a little too Parisian, conquering, seductive, but only to have sex with you once and... Bon voyage ma chère. Those types of people were not to her liking.

\- Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mesdemoiselles. Mais j'aimerais vous parler. (Sorry to interrupt you ladies, but I'd like to talk to you.) - Lexa apologized in her natural French, first looking at Raven & Seline then turning her gaze to Clarke's eyes. She looked at Lexa with a strange expression, while Raven didn’t understand even what the pretty singer was saying.

\- Je sais, tu vas peut-être penser que je suis un peu bizarre, mais j'aurais aimé te parler. C'est parce que tu reseemblez beaucoup à quelqu'un que je connais, et j'ai besoin de te poser quelques questions. Peut-on parler un moment, si je ne te dérange pas? (I know you will think that I am daring, but I need to talk to you. Because you are very similar to someone I know, and I need to ask you some things. Could we talk for a moment if it does not bother you?) - Clarke needed a moment to process what Lexa had just asked her. She was speaking somewhat nervously and too quickly for the blonde's level of understanding, who was still under the influence of who knows what that crazy night.

\- Oh... Je... Non, tu ne me déranges pas du tout. Et je ne pense pas que tu es bizarre. Désolée... Lexa? Je ne parle pas aussi couramment le français. Si tu parles et comprends l'anglais, est-ce qu'on pourrait poursuivre en anglais?   
(Oh.... I... no, you don't bother me at all, and I haven't thought of that about you at all. Excuse me ... Lexa? My French is not so fluent. If you talk and understand english, would you mind if we keep talking in english?) – Asked Clarke, a little nervous, trying her best possible french. Lexa smirked, she loved the blonde speaking in her language, that cute accent making her smile.

Clarke made herself stop thinking and try not to seem like an idiot in front of Lexa, whose green eyes so precious and sparkling were inches from hers. And her body so close to her own, had shocked her and she was having trouble speaking. But she managed to recover from her shock quite well, she consoled herself, for the state in which she was. Even Seline was surprised to hear Clarke speak with that good level of the French language.

\- No problem, let's speak in English then. Can I sit with you so…? - Lexa asked amiably, a little less nervous. And Clarke almost dropped her panties listening to Lexa speaking English with that beautiful French accent.

They all nodded, while the singer was already approaching a chair, placing it next to Clarke of course. The blonde didn't move her chair away, the closer she was to that woman, the better, she thought unconsciously with satisfaction, smiling somewhat shyly.

\- Yes, of course, go ahead Lexa... It was a real pleasure to hear you sing, by the way, I'm Raven, nice to meet you. - Raven said while making some gestures with her hand.

\- Thank you very much Raven, I'm glad you liked my show. Excuse me, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Lexa... Although you already know that. - Lexa held out her hand and shook each woman’s hand.

\- Je m'appelle Seline, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Lexa. J'ai beaucoup aimé votre prestation. (I’m Seline, is a pleasure Lexa. I liked your show.) - Seline presented herself in perfect French, surprising Lexa, whose eyes widened even more as she nodded.

\- We are three Americans, but I have been living in Paris for many years with my family. Here my good two friends have come to Paris for a very special reason. I’m helping them and also being their tour guide. - Seline clarified, now speaking in English, to not leave Raven out of the conversation. Lexa's eyes fell on the blonde that was still to present herself waiting a little excited to finally develop her identity.

\- I... I’m Clarke... Nice to meet you Lexa… - Lexa needed to blink a few times, unable to hide her amazement.


	4. Mon Dieu!

[](https://gifyu.com/image/c9JS)

How the hell was it possible? Also the same name?, Lexa thought in complete shock, as she held Clarke's hand. That warm union of hands, instantly produced a strange sensation throughout her entire body, as she lost herself in those blue seas that expressed many inexplicable, but beautiful things.

The blonde's soft skin produced an exquisite sensation on Lexa's hand, and she didn’t want to let go, until Clarke's eyes looked at their joined hands for a second, then returned her gaze to Lexa’s eyes with a smile and her cheeks slightly flushed.

\- Clarke - The way Lexa spoke her name, it was something that repeated like a kind of echo in Clarke's brain.

In addition to that French pronunciation, it was very... Clarke didn't know how to define it, but she loved it. She had also immediately noticed the impact her name had on Lexa, making her open her beautiful green eyes wide like saucers and making her smile nervously.

But Lexa couldn’t deny that her heart was racing, the conquering smile that had been on her face since she arrived at the table was erased, and her breath caught in her throat when she heard the name of the beautiful young blonde, who was dying to learn more information. The coincidences couldn't be bigger.

Lexa’s wide green eyes couldn't hide her amazement, as she shook Clarke's soft hand. That was a moment that she would never forget, she told herself, not quite knowing why yet, but it was simply something that shook her body and soul.

The contact of their joined hands wreaked havoc on both women, unleashing a new wave of energy that ran through them, causing them to smile in unison in silence. Lexa was still in a very deep trance of admiration and amazement.

Clarke, noticing the shock on Lexa's beautiful face, knew the reason for her astonishment. She smiled somewhat shyly, even without releasing Lexa’s hand, since the brunette didn’t release hers. She had just frozen, piercing her with her emerald green eyes, bright and so surprised. She knew that Lexa was in shock, as she had been during the show. Surprised not only by her resemblance to her Nana Clarke, but because she bore her name.

Lexa seemed frozen in time, looking at her almost without blinking. But the hustle and bustle in the cafe was annoying to Clarke, and what she wanted to talk to about Lexa was something very special, and she wanted to be able to talk in private.

Clarke managed to break free a little from the magical emerald gaze, she slowly released her grip on Lexa’s hand, and turned to Raven who was watching the scene holding her laughter in, since Lexa's face was a picture.

\- Raven, I need to talk to Lexa alone. Will it bother you to go back to the hotel with Seline? I have to get out of this place right now and explain, you know. - Clarke asked her friend who looked at her with a little mischief in her eyes.

Raven didn’t doubt that what Clarke wanted was to find Alexandrine, and her granddaughter was the one with the answer. She nodded her head understanding that this bustling place was not the most appropriate to speak about something so special. So giving Seline a short look, who replied with a nod, and also gave the same answer to her friend.

Meanwhile, Lexa looked at the three of them, understanding what Clarke had just asked her friend. It surprised her a little, but she liked the idea of going somewhere else, so they could talk in private. She stayed out of the conversation of the three Americans, just looking at them with a smile, settling in her chair a little.

\- Yes, sure Clarkie, don't worry, but be careful, okay? If you need to tell me anything, message me via WhatsApp. - Raven answered by taking Clarke's hands to squeeze them a little. 

Somehow she wanted to give her strength for whatever she would learn in her conversation with Lexa, of the whereabouts of her grandmother. Without saying more, she just gave a quick wink that made Clarke laugh.

\- OK, I will. Thanks, Raven, you are the best.

\- Pssss…. I know girl... Enjoy your special reunion night. - Raven finally answered, as Clarke closed her eyes and pursed her lips, nodding her head, as if asking Raven to wish her luck.

Lexa was shocked when she heard that "night of reunion". It was very clear to her that this younger Clarke had something to do with that Clarke that her mémé(grandma) Alexandrine loved her so much, and she couldn't wait to confirm it.

Clarke turned back to Lexa, who was still staring at her in disbelief, and smiling warmly at her, as she moved close to her body to speak to her. Clarke immediately smelt that exquisite perfume of roses, which made Clarke’s senses both inside and outside react. The scent was truly an aphrodisiac, she thought, breathing a little deeper as she got closer to that warm skin. Clarke could only think "Mon Dieu!"

\- Lexa, I need to talk to you about something important. Could we get out of here and go to a quieter place where we can talk - Clarke finally asked as her face was very close to Lexa’s ear, who immediately felt butterflies in her stomach, and a chill running down her back.

The warmth of the blonde's breath in Lexa's ear was something that had just awakened all of her senses, as had never happened to her before. Almost without thinking, she turned her face a little towards Clarke who had stood still, to speak in her ear as well. But Lexa found that she was speaking to her lips, making Clarke pull back an inch. Lexa could see that her slightly darker blue eyes, and couldn't help but stare at her lips for a second. That was what made Lexa feel the fire start inside her instantly. The beautiful American blonde was dangerously playing with fire, and she was already more than willing to burn with her.

\- I... yes, of course... Please, wait a moment here. I'm going to change my clothes, and I’ll tell Niko that I'm leaving, or he's going to worry. - Lexa said so close to Clarke's lips, so close that the blonde's hair stood up on the back of her neck.

Clarke immediately felt the aroma of coffee and mint coming from that magnificent mouth that was a great temptation to taste it right there and now, but whit a supreme effort she hold her lips and hands in place. The heat of Lexa's breath completely invaded her, making her lower abdomen feel that particular vibration that the blonde hadn't felt in centuries. Also, Lexa after answering her, licked her lips shamelessly, and so close to hers, and her daring eyes had settled for a few seconds on her half-open mouth. Clarke suddenly needed extra air, pulling away from that huge temptation that was called Lexa.

\- Well... I... We can meet at the front door, okay? - Clarke managed to answer after recovering from the moment somewhat heated.

Clarke could see at once how dark Lexa's eyes had became, looking directly into her eyes in that intense way, and wetting her lips again. Lexa looked too thirsty, Clarke thought, still trembling internally, but trying to act normal on the outside, and she was almost succeeding. 

Lexa stopped looking at the stunning American woman's lips and smirked seductively. She could see what effect she was having on Clarke by the look in her eyes and she loved.

\- Yes, very well... Mesdemoiselles has been a pleasure to meet you, have a very good night, and I invite you to enjoy yourself, so don’t worry about the bill, ask for what you like to the waitress. I'll also tell the bartender. The drinks are on the house for you both. Thanks for coming tonight. - Lexa said, moving away from Clarke and standing up.

\- Holy shit! Thanks, Lexa. But I must ask you to take care of my friend please, you know... - Raven replied, having been a witness to the heated scene between the women next to her.

Raven had noticed how seductively Lexa had behaved, and she didn’t like her very much, but she reminded herself that she was not her friend's mother. She was just her best friend, and she knew that Clarke had no problem putting people in their place, if they behaved in any wrong or malicious way towards her. She smiled thinking that the pretty green-eyed singer didn't know who she was trying to win over, and what a surprise Clarke would be if she try to cross the limits of the blonde.

Clarke had always been someone very frontal, and was not someone to be easily seduced as she appeared, no matter how affected she might be by that person. Although Raven had recognized that her friend was acting differently tonight. Especially with Lexa, and she hoped that that spell of Clarke’s Nana's story wasn't putting the blonde in a somewhat dangerous situation.

The singer didn't seem like someone to fear, but she was a stranger, in a strange city for Clarke. Raven didn't like much the idea of leaving her best friend alone with that woman, but it was her decision, and she could only respect it, even if she didn't agree with it.

Lexa laughed at the request of the brunette latin looking friend. At the same time, Clarke rolled her eyes somewhat uncomfortably at Raven's overprotective demeanor, although she understood that she could be a little worry to let her alone with a complete stranger in a very stranger city for her. But Clarke somehow was feeling confidently in herself, and that she could manage any scape if it was necessary. Almost Lexa didn’t look like a killer in that way, but probably she was in bed, which was no a matter that should interesting Clarke at that moment, she cursed herself for being such a thirsty puppy for that sexy gorgeous french singer. She reminded herself to behave and that her priority was her Nana and find Lexa's grandma, or know what happened with her.

\- I like you Raven, you care about your friend, and you have every reason to be wary of me. I’m a stranger and I’m a local in this crazy city, which is also unknown to you both. But I assure you that I’m harmless, so don’t worry. I promise you, Clarke is in good hands - Lexa answered confidently, surprising Raven a little, and also Seline. Clarke, who by now felt a 15-year-old girl on her first date alone with someone, hated Raven with all her being.

Clarke looked at Raven and then Lexa in total disapproval and with a “What the fuck?!” in her head. She was an adult and knew perfectly how to take care of herself, even when she was in a strange city, with a beautiful stranger like Lexa.

Clarke raised her eyebrows at the same time, but could not intervene in that conversation between her best friend, who was acting like her mother, and that singer who seemed to have certain ideas for the rest of the night, that she deduced was not limited to a simple conversation about grandmas.

\- Yes, well, ermmm… sorry that sounds something... well... - Raven stopped talking as she noticed the grumpy look on Clarke's face. Her friend was not very happy with her protective attitude. - I know, I better shut up... Clarkie, enjoy your night with Lexa. - Clarke didn't know whether to kill Raven right there or wait until she returned to the hotel.

But she was going to kill her. And regarding the confident Lexa, she would make things clear to her if she thought she would get more out of her than a simple talk about their grandmothers. Even though her panties indicated otherwise. She would be respected.

\- Well, nice to meet you all, and I'm glad you liked the show. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to keep your friend Clarke waiting... - Lexa finally said goodbye to the women around the table.

Clarke cursed herself, since every time Lexa said her name, the blonde got a little warm down there. "Damn seductress Lexa", she also cursed the singer mentally, while she nodded and smiled at her, and they all said goodbye.

\- Clarke....

\- No Raven... Just stop... Don't worry, Lexa and I will talk and then I will take a taxi to the hotel. I will be fine, you know me better than anyone, you know I can put anyone in their place.

\- Yeah... well, but Lexa... I wouldn't say she’s just anyone... - Raven objected, gesturing, and Clarke knew she was right.

\- It is... I know I've acted a bit stupid and lost tonight, but now that we've introduced ourselves and I know who she is, I'm not going to hesitate to set limits if Lexa thinks we will do more than just talk. Besides, stop acting like my surrogate mom, thank God mine is far away. - Clarke finally said laughing as she nudged her best friend, who laughed with her.

\- I know Clarkie... I know, and I'm sorry... You know, this is not home, and she is a stranger, even if she is a woman, looking gorgeous and harmless, I don’t trust her. So please take care of yourself, and keep your mobile handy. - Clarke was surprised at how protective Raven became that night, but understood her.

\- I will don't worry, "Mommy", see you later. And Seline, thank you so much girl, without you, we couldn’t have got here. I owe you a big one... - Clarke thanked as she held the arm of Raven’s friend, who immediately smiled at her.

\- Don't even say it Clarke, I loved helping you, and I hope you don't have to put limits on Madam seductive Lexa. I'm afraid to say she is the typical seductive Parisian, one night stand. Don’t be seduced that easy, well, unless you are clear and want... you know... have a good night and nothing else... - Seline explained trying to open Clarke’s eyes to what Lexa's type of woman apparently was like. Clarke knew very well what she was referring to. But she was sure she could handle Lexa without a problem.

\- Oh no... No... Definitely not my thing, one night stand... Not in home and definitely not here. Now go, I'll be fine, I promise. Good night girls...

\- Good Clarke, see you maybe tomorrow? - Seline asked as she got up from the table.

\- Yes, of course Seline, sure. See you and we can continue touring Paris perhaps. Well, it depends on what Lexa tells me about her grandmother tonight.

\- See you soon Clarke - Raven said kissing her on the cheek to say goodbye.

\- Yes Rav, I will be back at the hotel before twelve. I promise mommy, like Cinderella, before the carriage turns into a pumpkin. - Clarke joked a little so that Raven loosened her nerves.

Raven and Seline laughed in unison, starting to walk away from the table to leave. Clarke now lingered in her thoughts, trying to recover from everything. But she was sure of something, this was already a night she would never forget, and the best was yet to come, she said to herself somewhat nervously.

Ten minutes later, Clarke was outside the cafe, on the busy cobblestone street, breathing in the beautiful, refreshing breeze from the River Seine. She was trying to focus, she could not believe what she was experiencing that incredible night, which was none other than a kind of magical anniversary. And besides, Lexa was so gorgeous, she couldn't believe how beautiful and charming she was, not to mention her amazing voice, and that musical talent.

Clarke felt like a 15-year-old schoolgirl, and she hated it when she knew in her mind that she was a 28-year-old woman, and that she was fulfilling her last and very special wish for her Nana. She tried to put her feet on the ground once again focusing in that task instead of the stunning french singer that she will chat with in a few minutes, alone and who know where. But her panties didn’t help in the work of remove all those sensations running through her body a little bit crazy right there. She couldn’t understand what the hell was happening with her since she saw Lexa up there on the stage and then even worst when she approached the table and talked with her in that perfectly french language and then with that cute accent when she changed to speak in english. Damn she knew she was so fucked, wonder how the hell she will keep in her place and trying to keep also Lexa in hers, to don't looks that easy to be seduced. That was a big challenge she though shaking her head and smiling a little bit.

But she couldn't get out of her delusion with Lexa, no sir. Her brain didn’t respond well when that brunette with incredible green eyes and full lips that called her name so intensely, was close to her. Internally she asked her Nana to accompany her that night, and that everything would be ok.

\- Ma Belle, je suis prête. (My beautiful lady, I'm ready)

Clarke's mind traveled far at that image, when Lexa's voice surprised her over her left shoulder, almost whispering in her ear, causing not only an electric current to break loose and run through Clarke's entire body, but at the same time, made her jump, and she brought a hand to her chest.

\- Oh, Mon Dieu! Clarke excuse me... It was not my intention to scare you... - Lexa apologized for having scared the blonde.

\- OH SHIT! No... I... Sorry, I was thinking of something. I was just distracted, don't worry Lexa.

\- Yes, I see... So... Clarke... Delighted, I'm Alexandrine Lesbois, but I prefer to be called Lexa. - Clarke already knew Lexa’s name, but hearing Lexa confirm it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Truly she couldn’t believed that both were having their grandmas names, as she offered Lexa a smile and nodded.

\- Clarke Griffin... It is a pleasure Alexandrine, or Lexa, and let me tell you that you have a beautiful voice. I loved the show, and thanks for the dedication of the ending. - Lexa smiled in a way that Clarke almost dropped her already destroyed panties, and thought that at any moment of that crazy night she would lose them.

\- Oh... that... well, it's something I like to do in my shows. I dedicate my last song to someone I observe in the audience. Someone who attracts me... like you - Lexa explained something nervous, but sure of her seductive image in some way. Clarke nodded, still smiling, but somewhat disappointed that it was not unique what Lexa had done earlier.

Clarke was in another universe at the time, staring lost in those flashing green eyes, which were especially looking at her. They were suddenly blatantly looking at her lips, she would say, and it was already setting her on fire inside.

Clarke told herself that she must control herself, and not let herself be carried away by that clear Parisian conqueror. That gorgeous brunette that was hypnotizing her with her pretty green sparkling eyes, and her gestures, and that smirk that made her tremble. “SHIT GRIFF, YOU ARE SUCH A LOOSER!” She scream inside her head. She needed to focus and do what she was predestined to do there.

Suddenly some of Clarke’s hair was pushed towards her face by the river breeze, covering part of her left eye. Before she could react to it, she felt the softness of those long fingers of Lexa's hand against her face, placing that rebellious blond lock behind her ear, barely touching her skin in a slow, very slow movement, while smiling at her with that enchanted way. Lexa’s touch shook Clarke’s body, as she was lost in a new enchanting trance in which she looked into Lexa’s deep green eyes that were slowly darkening. She screaming again inside… “THE FUCK?!! WHERE IS YOUR HOME GORGEOUS? SHIT STOP GRIFF AND PUT YOURSELF TOGETHER!”

\- Are you alright Clarke? - Lexa asked lost in those seas that invited her to dive at any time, but she was a lady and would respect Clarke's personal space. Although she couldn’t contain herself from placing that lock of silky blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear.

\- I... yes, thank you... I... Would you like to walk a little? - Clarke replied as she tried to break free from everything that was already overcoming her.

\- Yes, of course, but you said you wanted to talk to me about something, and I also have some questions to ask you. There is a place not far from here, it is a pub of a friend of mine, but it is very quiet and we can sit outside and chat if you want - Lexa suggested with bright eyes without stopping smiling, especially noticing the effect that she was causing in Clarke already.

\- Yes, that sounds great... come on then.

\- Well, it will be easier to get there on my motorcycle, if it doesn't bother you.

\- On your motorcycle? - Clarke asked, somewhat dubious, the idea of traveling on a motorcycle with a perfect stranger, in a city like Paris, with that crazy traffic and the fact that she didn’t know the place, didn’t excite her too much.

\- Yes, it's there... Don't worry, it's a short trip, and I won't go very fast if you're afraid of riding one. - Lexa clarified noting Clarke’s doubts that she could see in that beautiful face in front of her.

\- The problem is not traveling on a motorcycle, but with whom... Why do you think I would simply go with you, on a motorcycle in a city with a crazy traffic and that is completely strange to me? - Clarke finally stood up for herself making Lexa raise an eyebrow.

The singer knew that the blonde was challenging her, or was trying to prove to her that she was not an easy girl. Lexa understood Clarke’s doubts very well, and they were completely normal. But she decided to joke around a little to loosen the tension that had suddenly created between them.

\- Because you like me... And I like you... and we just need to get to know each other a little more. The night is young Clarke Griffin, free yourself a little bit with me... - Lexa dared to answer and propose, making Clarke's eyes widen a little, surprised at how direct and daring she had been.

\- Oh my God, you are unbelievable, Lexa LesBois...! Or is it a Parisian thing...? And tell me, why do you think I like you, and I should let free myself with you? - Clarke challenged, making Lexa smile. Of course again that smile that made her panties feel damp in a couple of seconds, at Lexa acting very sure of her claims.

\- Because you haven't taken your eyes off me all night. Come on, admit it Clarke. You have asked me to speak to me privately, in a quieter place, away from your friends... - An assured Lexa took a step towards Clarke, invading her personal space a bit now, without taking her eyes off her and those lips so tempting.

But Clarke was unwilling to indulge that Parisian woman, she told herself, it was now a matter of pride. She frowns elevating her eyebrow to that mega ego woman in front of her daring to invade her personal space just like that. Even when her panties didn’t felt anymore where they should be.

\- I will not admit anything, because my way of looking at you somewhat surprised, and perhaps a little too much, I must admit, was for other reasons unrelated to what you think presumptuous lady. So don't let your ego blind you Lexa. - Lexa couldn't help but laugh out loud, throwing her head back, infecting Clarke that she find a new reason to tremble inside, Lexa's laugh was marvelous to see and contagious.

\- Well, let me have the doubt anyway Clarke Griffin... Come, I promise to behave if you do. At this point, I don’t trust you too much. Who knows…? Maybe you are one of those obsessive fans trying to kidnap me, to take me to America and make me who knows what... - Now was Clarke's turn to laughed heartily, and Lexa thought she needed to hear Clarke laugh like that all night.

\- My God Lexa LesBois! You watch too many American action movies. And clearly you have no problem with your ego, huh?!. Gosh! I hope I wont regret this, let's go miss ego…

Lexa held out an extra helmet that she always carried on her motorcycle to Clarke, who took it and put it on, after thanking her for the courtesy. Lexa had changed her clothes after saying goodbye to Niko. To Clarke's delight, the singer was now sporting tight black jeans and a white shirt, and black Converse too, alongside a black leather jacket. Lexa’s change of clothes had amazed Clarke, although, in her eyes, she wore what that green-eyed brunette was wearing, for her it was a simple visual delight.

Lexa climbed on that beautiful blue and black Honda motorcycle first, inviting Clarke to climb behind her and hold onto her waist. The blonde did so with pleasure, immediately feeling those firm muscles of the singer's abs, making her lost again in her damn hot thoughts. She cursed herself again, that couldn’t keep going on, she firmly say to herself.

Clarke's body reacted automatically, and she cursed herself, as her breasts instantly stiffened, and her nipples became hard as rocks. She was grateful that Lexa was wearing her leather jacket, and that she might not notice her body’s reaction.

They drove off immediately, after Lexa smiled somewhat warmly, feeling Clarke's breasts against her back. She felt a pleasant sensation that those hands caused. Was somewhat daring of her beautiful American companion, had traversed her abs for a few brief seconds, and then held on to her waist.

Lexa didn’t understand very well what hell was happening to that young blonde, an exact copy of the great love of her (grandma) mémé Alexandrine. But she was sure of something, now she understood her (grandma) mémé, and how she could have fallen in love at first sight in such an intense way. She was experiencing something similar, even though it sounded far-fetched.

Lexa was not in a hurry, the night was beautiful and she wished that Clarke would enjoy the motorcycle ride through the city, bordering the Seine River. Then they crossed over one of the majestic bridges illuminated by those old lamp posts, that gave a yellowish luminosity, almost magical she would say.

Clarke was lost in the memories of her grandma, but held on to the waist of the new version of Alexandrine, to whom she was already too attracted to. At times the wind from riding the motorcycle, made Clarke smell the exquisite perfume of roses from the singer's skin, and it was like a kind of aphrodisiac taking her far away in her thoughts and naughty imagination. She smiled thinking how “bad girl” she was, bitting her lower lip, holding a little more tight to that waist of Lexa, who was driving in a magnificent way. Clarke knew that she was in serious trouble, and she didn't hesitate to look up at the sky and tell her Nana how much she understood her, with a mischievous smile on her face.

They soon reached a café across the Seine River, a few streets away. To Clarke, the trip was over in the blink of an eye, and she was so lost in her thoughts, that when Lexa stopped the bike’s engine, the blonde still didn’t let go of her waist, causing Lexa to curl her lips, as she placed her hands over Clarke's, and squeezing them to gently bring her back to earth.

Clarke felt somewhat embarrassed when she felt the soft caress of Lexa's hands on her own, making her notice that they had already arrived, and that she had to get off that bike. Something she immediately tried to do a little clumsy in her attempt, and almost stumbled, because of the nerves that this situation had created for her.

Lexa was looking at her smiling, she knew it had an effect on that beautiful blonde American, and somehow enlarged her unprecedented ego. Immediately she took off her helmet leaving her long brown hair fluttering in the breeze, playing a little with her fingers through the dark locks, absolutely with all the intention. Clarke stopped all mentally function and looked at Lexa as if she was a fifteen-year-old fan at her idol, having those goose bumps, bringing her face's cheeks in a red color, smiling at Lexa like an idiot.

Honestly in Clarke's eyes was a kind of shampoo commercial, with that gorgeous french, and the brunette model was about to kill her. A part of her was telling herself internally to stop increasing the ego of that woman, but another part was so addicted to looking and admiring her. Clarke had no record of having felt something like this before in her life, for another human being, female or male.

After Lexa left her motorcycle secured, she guided Clarke to her friend's pub, whom she immediately greeted when she entered with Clarke, introducing her as an American friend, visiting Paris for first time, and asking Jean Pierre for a quiet table.

Luckily there weren't many clients, and they were mostly very much in love couples. Clarke somehow felt a little intimidated by the scene. It seemed as if a huge romantic energy fluttered in the air of that place.

Once they were seated at a table facing the banks of the Seine, with the dim light of a candle, over the dark wood of that small table. They stared at each other for a few brief moments in silent, as if they had both coordinated the trance this time. 

For some reason, Lexa slowly spread her hands on the table, daring to take Clarke's hands gently. The gesture made the blonde react and her eyes finally dropped to that touch, while Lexa's face lit up with a beautiful smile.

Clarke noted with pleasure, that it was not a pretentious, or conquering smile. It was a warm, beautiful, and very sincere smile that captivated Clarke to the depths of her being this time, and she couldn't explain it.

\- So Clarke, I'm all ears. What did you want to talk to me about? That if it was not a little lie to get away from your friends and kidnap me... - Lexa joked a little to cut that little tension for the moment between the two. Clarke smiled at the crazy idea. She will be more than happy to be kidnaped by such gorgeous woman. Let her do whatever she wanted with her…

\- Lexa, stop showing off. – Clarke laughed again - No, I’m not going to kidnap you, sorry to disappoint you in that matter. And it was not a lie, it is something very important.

\- Merde! Oops, I'm sorry... for a moment I had the illusion that you wanted to almost steal a kiss from me, and perhaps something else tonight... - Lexa continued baiting Clarke, winking at her. It was that she loved to see her smile that way, she was just beautiful and she was getting addicted. Clarke laughed again pleased her with.

\- Oh, my God! You are impossible... You know? – Now was Lexa's turn to laughed at the way Clarke reacted. As the brunette flicked her hair back with her hand, after the damn breeze played a bit with her dark rebellious locks.

\- Well, it’s because the Americans are too... Formal... Do you understand?. They don't let go, they don't say what they feel, or want, or think. Europeans we are more open, more uninhibited, or relaxed. I’m being honest with you Clarke, you are a beautiful woman, and you have captivated me in a short time. What is wrong with it, and mostly in expressing it? - Lexa opened herself up, making Clarke only open her lips a little and look at her full of amazement.

\- I... is that... I'm not used to...

\- Like I said... Americans... Anyway, I don’t want to make you more uncomfortable, so tell me beautiful lady, what did you want to talk to me about? Now, seriously, I promise no more assumptions from my part.

\- It's about your grandma Alexandrine. – Clarke's answer gave Lexa a little bit shock in her chest, especially when she could see in the blonde's beautiful eyes the seriousness of the theme.

\- My grandma? But... - Lexa froze somewhat with the revelation, but she had suspected this after Niko told her that Clarke and one of her friends, the one who spoke perfect French and lived in Paris, had been asking about her (grandma)mémé at the café.

\- Yes, I know... That's why you looked at me somewhat surprised when you saw me sitting at that table, right?. – Lexa nodded immediately, because that was the first though that appeared in her head when she saw Clarke sitting there - Yes Lexa, believe or not, I’m also the granddaughter of Clarke Taylor, the woman who lived that beautiful romance with your grandma Alexandrine in the 1950s. - Clarke blurted out, leaving Lexa even more shocked.

\- Mon Dieu Clarke! Are you telling me seriously?! And how the hell...?

\- Did I find you? Well, let's just say I was only there because I knew about Casablanca café. I knew well that it had all started there between our grandmas. I had gone with my friends to find out the whereabouts of your grandma, and suddenly you appeared on stage... Don't worry, I can't believe what has happened between our grandmas either. Much less, that we are both a carbon copy of them, and we have their same names, and we are sitting here in a bar in the middle of Paris, on the anniversary of the same night, they met back in 1954. - Lexa listened to the explanation from Clarke, and it just seemed too amazing, but it was real and for some reason felt special and wonderful.

\- You leave me speechless Clarke... But tell me, how did you know about Casablanca and the love story of our grandmas? Has your grandma told you about it?

\- Yes, my grandma has told me everything through a long letter, and the personal diary of her memories. - Lexa's eyes widened thinking... Perhaps...

\- Lexa... Please tell me that your grandma still lives, I need to give her something very special from mine, and tell her something that she needs to know... - Clarke pleaded as she took the hands of a shocked and now sad Lexa, who immediately looked at their joined hands on the table, with her now sad green eyes, making Clarke to start worry of that answer.

Then Lexa's beautiful eyes, illuminated by the candlelight, rose to meet the desperate blue eyes of that beautiful young woman, who without knowing how was invading her very soul, there at that magical moment.

But the answer Lexa had for Clarke was probably not the one the blonde wanted, and she was so sorry, and didn't know how to say it, she didn't want to ruin Clarke's illusions, but she didn’t have much of choices that come with the truth, as hard at it was to say.

\- Clarke... My grandma... - Lexa's eyes had a deep sadness that immediately paralyzed Clarke's heart, thinking the worst... Was she really too late? She wondered, feeling a pang in her chest.


	5. Hymme a l’amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa will mention her grandmother Alexandrine as “grand-mère” or “mémé” that is in french language. The same when she mention her grandfather as “grand-père” 😊👍🏼👍🏼🇫🇷

[](https://gifyu.com/image/cDdB)

\- What about your grandmother, Lexa? - Clarke asked quite nervously waiting for an answer.

\- Ma mémé (My grandma)….. Yes, she is still alive, thank God. But a while ago she suffered a stroke and it's left ... - Lexa tried to explain but Clarke just felt that she was too slow, her nerves betrayed her, interrupting the brunette.

\- NO! Please don’t tell me she's in a coma...?! - Clarke pleaded holding Lexa's hands tightly, causing the brunette to divert her eyes for a second to their joined hands, and what she was feeling internally from Clarke’s touch.

\- No, luckily she had came out of it, but since then it's as if she isn’t herself. She doesn’t communicate with anyone, and the doctors think she has suffered brain damage. I mean, her body is there, but it's like it's empty, she doesn't even make eye contact. We had to put her in a nursing home where she is constantly cared for. I visit her often, I bring her favorite flowers, I read to her a little, I keep her company, you know. But I miss her every day. Before we were inseparable, companions, confidants. She... told me about your grandmother, about the love they lived, it was something that marked her for life. Your grandmother broke her heart - Lexa's words went deep into Clarke's heart.

Clarke was aware of the pain her Nana had caused and she couldn’t deny it, but what Lexa and her grandma didn’t know, was that for her Nana it had not been the easiest decision she made in her life. And that she also suffered a lot as a result of leaving her love with a broken heart. 

So Clarke didn’t looked at the singer with angry eyes, or speak in a defensive tone. She looked at Lexa with sympathetic eyes, and sorrow for what had happened to Alexandrine. At the same time thanking whatever was up there, that she was still alive, even though apparently she had brain damage.

\- Oh my God Lexa, I’m very sorry... But at least she's still here... - Clarke expressed with sad eyes, feeling that Lexa had no idea how lucky she was.

At least her grandma was still there, she could see her, speak to her, hug her, she instead didn’t have any of that. 

\- Why do you say that Clarke? Perhaps...? - Now Lexa was the one who squeezed her hands with worried eyes finding hers.

\- Yes, my grandma died two months ago. She fell asleep, and her heart stopped as she slept. Doctors say that is the best death because you don't even know when it happens, you just don't wake up... That's why I'm here Lexa. She left me a long letter, and her diary through her lawyer, to tell me the love story with your grand-mère, and the damage she knew she had caused when she left without saying goodbye. Without giving her love an explanation, more than a simple note, not enough to explain the reason for her harsh decision. But she had never stopped loving Alexandrine, never stopped belonging to her. - Clarke explained with wet eyes and with that emotion that overwhelmed her.

Lexa couldn't help but lose herself in those sad sparkling blue eyes, as she stroked Clarke’s hands gently, trying to express her support. She could see how close Clarke had been to her grandma too, imagining something like what she had been with hers.

\- But Clarke, why did she leave? You don't know what my grand-mère suffered from her love’s departure or runaway, I would say, without wanting to offend her memory.

Ever since her grand-mère had told her the beautiful and painful story, Lexa had always been suspicious of that woman who had left, leaving her mémé heartbroken. Although she didn’t hate her, she always found it difficult to understand why she had done it. Even though her mémé always told her that she shouldn’t hold a grudge with the people she loved in her life, since we all have our reasons to make the decisions we sometimes make, no matter how hard and cruel they seem.

It was clear that Lexa’s grand-mère loved that woman so much that in her broken heart, the powerful light of love for her was strong, and somehow healing with the years. But she had a little trouble seeing or feeling it that way. Especially every time her mémé talked about the love of her life, she showed her that photo she had of her Clarke, and her beautiful green eyes filled with tears and nostalgia. Although she reminded herself that Clarke was sitting there in front of her, telling her the reason for her visit, was not to blame for the pain her grandmother had caused hers, with her departure.

Clarke could feel the anger that Lexa seemed to feel towards her Nana, for having broken her grand-mère's heart, and she understood her. But Lexa just didn't know what her Nana had gone through to make that tough decision. And what she suffered the rest of her life in the distance, never forgetting Alexandrine, the great secret love of her life. Not even being able to share that deep pain with her family.

If Clarke had known about that love story while her Nana was still alive, she would have done the impossible to help her reunite with Alexandrine again, without a doubt. But now it was late for it, now she had only one way to reunite them again, and it was with Lexa's help. For this, she needed the singer to understand their grandmother's history, and the reason why her Nana decided to return to the United States that day.

\- I know, she has told me that she had fled because she didn’t dare to fight for that great love of her life, who was your grand-mère, and always was, until the day she left this world. But Lexa, please understand that those were other times, where parents had absolute power over the lives of their daughters. Especially concerning their lives, future, even with whom they should marry and raise a family, and my grandma was no exception. She was very young and scary of the consequences, and just couldn't run away from it... - Clarke explained trying to get into the heart of that brunette with beautiful green eyes, who kept getting lost in hers but who couldn't read at times.

\- Yes, I understand, my grand-mère despite the pain that yours caused her, she never hated her or spoke ill of her. She loved her madly, and she always did. Always hoping that one day she would return to Paris... She did everything that she was able to do so that she could stay at the Casablanca, in case one day your grandmother decided to return, so she could find her. When your grandmother abandoned her, mine fell into a great depression, but after a time she met a very good man who listened to her with his heart. He became her best friend and helped her recover. My grand-père loved her very much, even knowing that she was a lesbian. He couldn't help falling madly in love with her, and he didn't mind knowing that my grand-mère's heart belonged to that American woman, who had broken her heart into so many pieces with her leave.  
My grand-père Phillippe proposed to my grand-mère that she marry him, so she could have a quiet life, without rules, without ties or obligations, and of course without expecting that she would love him someday the same way. He wanted to help her overcome the loss, and that she could live a "normal life", without being singled out by society as you can imagine in that time. Also, he didn’t want her to be alone for the rest of her life. My grand-père tried to make her life a nice one for her, the best he could, loving her in a way that no one really could. And thanks to that immense unconditional love, respect, and freedom that he gave her all her life, my grand-mère was finally able to overcome the loss of her great love. Unfortunately she never could love him the same way, but she did love him very much as a friend, and wanted to give him in return something that my grand-père Phillippe valued greatly. “La familia”, that filled his life with love and joy with her. They had two twin children, my father Vincent and my aunt Giselle Clarke... - Lexa explained with a love in her eyes, that softened Clarke's immediately moved by the story she was telling her.

\- Giselle Clarke? - The blonde asked very touching, feeling her heartbeat very fast, happy to hear that this woman had never stopped loving her Nana too, and that to top it off she had given her daughter her name.

\- Yes, she gave the name of your grandmother to my aunt, she lives today in Lyon. My father always lived here in Paris with my mother Rebecca, she is from Australia. I also have a sister two years younger, her name is Luna. My parents are separated, but they are happy with their new partners. My mother returned to Australia, married again, and had one more daughter, her name is Alycia, my half-sister whom I adore, she is a great girl. My father lives with his girlfriend Edith, but they did not marry or wished to have children. - Lexa continued explaining a little more relaxed.

\- Well, I'm glad that your grand-mère found a man as wonderful as Phillippe, and gave her such a beautiful life and a family. My grandma married the man her parents had chosen for her. No, there was no love, no consolation for her, but I think she felt she deserved it, for breaking the heart of the person she had loved the most in her life, your grand-mère Alexandrine. She never forgave herself for being such a coward, for not having gambled on that great love. And not a day went by that she didn’t think about your grand-mère. She even painted her many times, in beautiful paintings that she kept in the attic of her house, and that she now left to me. Those paintings, a photo and a handkerchief with her perfume, was all that was left of your grand-mère. Precious treasures that she kept with devotion, and although we were like you are with your grand-mère, very close friends and confidants, even when... Well, when I entrusted her with a great secret of my life, she didn’t dare to tell me hers, to tell me this whole secret wonderful love story. Without doubts I would have helped her find Alexandrine, help them to reunite. My grandma also apologized for not telling me while she was alive, in that long letter she left me with her lawyer. But I don't blame her for not having the courage to tell me everything while alive. I understand that she was a lady from another time, and although she attended even the gay parades in my city, with me and my friends, I think she had a hard time opening her heart to me, and telling me the secret story of that great love with Alexandrine here in Paris. - Lexa was partly fascinated, and now her little resentment towards that woman had almost dissipated, knowing that despite having made that decision, she had not been happy, and even more, she had not stopped loving her mémé.

\- That must have been a big surprise for you, Clarke... I mean, learning that your grandmother had lived a love story with a woman. And how did your family react? - A curious Lexa wanted to know.

\- Oh, none of them know, and they never will... I think that is what she would have wanted. For some reason, her lawyer contacted me privately to give me her diary, letter, and a key to that closet in the attic of her house. She also announced in her will to the family, that she wished her ashes to be buried in Paris, and that I should take charge of the matter. Then in her letter, she told me that her wish was that she would like to be buried next to your grand-mère in case Alexandrine was deceased already. And if that were not the case, that her ashes were simply buried here in some cemetery in Paris. A very especial city for her, a city where she had lived that great love story, and the best year of her life. I mean, her last wish was to apologize to your grand-mère for breaking her heart, to tell her that she had never ceased to belong to her, and always loved her, and that she wanted to be with her more than life itself. – Clarke's voice breaks at the end, nearly whispering the last words, while she couldn’t stop the tears that began to run down her cheeks. Her heart was tight, and her last words came out just like a whisper drowning out the sob in her throat.

Lexa immediately felt a thorn dig into her chest. Seeing Clarke recounting her Nana’s breaking heart story, and seeing how it hurt her, she just felt terrible for holding a grudge against that woman, who had broken her mémé's heart. And then, knowing how sad her life had been after she left Paris, that she couldn't get over being away from Alexandrine. That the older Clarke had never stopped loving Alexandrine and belonged to her, and that her last wish was to ask her for forgiveness, and even that her ashes be buried in Paris beside her love if she was no longer alive.

That made Lexa's heart clench too, and without thinking, she lifted her hands to Clarke's beautiful face. Drying her tears gently, stroking her cheeks that turned a little red, while trying to smile slightly. Lexa could feel the pain of her great loss, and how difficult it was for Clarke. She could understand her so much, imagine she could have been so devastated if her mémé die and asked her that last wish in a letter, to be reunited with the love of her life. She admired Clarke's strongest personality, and her passion for make that last wish come true for her grandmother.

For a magical moment, Lexa's hands cradled Clarke's warm face, and her eyes met the crystal blue ones, once again making that strange but very deep connection. Her being was restless, her soul vibrated as she had never felt it do before, and deep inside her heart, she wanted to say so many things to Clarke, to try to ease her pain.

Unfortunately Lexa knew that whatever she said, she couldn't remove the pain from Clarke’s soul, but she did want her to know, that she was there for her, and that even if they weren't friends, she would support her, and would help her in any way she could to make the last wish of her grandmother come true, while she was in Paris. Lexa felt that something very special united them, something that she didn't understand how it could, but she knew that it was as real as those beautiful blue eyes in which she was lost.

\- Clarke... Don't worry, everything will be fine now. You have come to Paris, you are here, and part of your grandmother will always be with you, just like mine with me. They are in our genes, and we are going to make them reunite, it is the least we can do for them. But tell me, what happened to your grandfather? Is he still alive? What did he say about your grandmother's decision?. Sorry, maybe that is too many questions... And honestly I have many... - Lexa said now returning from her charming moment, with those Blue seas that were watching her as if they were also lost in her eyes.

Lexa removed her hands from Clarke’s face after giving one last very gentle caress to those wet red cheeks. Lexa smiled in a way that Clarke simply couldn't help but shiver. They both smiled at each other with a nod of their heads.

\- Grandad William died many years ago, also from a heart attack. He was a good man, although he didn’t love my grandma nor did she love him, they were good friends, and managed to carry out the arranged marriage that their families planned so well. In others words, they adhered to the protocol, and were respected. They had two daughters, my mother Abigail and my aunt Alexandrine, she is the elder of the two sisters. Yes, like your grand-mère, mine gave the name of yours to her first daughter.

\- That's wonderfully amazing, Clarke, I can't help but be so amazed at how connected they always were. Despite everything, despite the bad circumstances, the distance. I love hearing the story, you have no idea how much. And are you an only child, or do you have siblings?

\- It is incredible, but I think it was the enormous and deep love that united them and that kept them together. As you have said, despite everything. I love that we are here today, and we can share both our grandmother’s stories. I’m the oldest of five siblings, and I was born the same day my grandmother was born, that's why they named me after her, and then they marveled that I looked just like her as well. - Lexa laughed, unable to believe what she was hearing.

\- It is incredible Clarke... I can't believe we have so much in common... You won't believe it, but something similar happened to me. I was born the same day as my grandmother like you, and that is why my parents named me Alexandrine. But when I was growing up I didn't like the long name, so I shortened it to Lexa. And yes, my family was also surprised at how much I looked like her as I grew up. In addition to inheriting her love for music and singing. My grandmother was my great teacher, she taught me to vocalize, and to play the guitar and the piano. - Clarke's eyes widened, hearing that similarity of being born the same day and therefore bearing their names, as well as being a copy of their grandmothers.

\- Wait a minute... What?!. You were born on the same day as your grandma too? Oh my god...!. Seriously, this is something that I would never have believed. How is it possible that all this is real?

\- It is as real as you and me we are... I think fate has played a part in our lives, Clarke. Look at us, here we are again. In the same city, with a love story that couldn’t last. And now we are trying to make our grandmothers rest in peace with the past, closing that deep wound that was caused by their separation. This is our destiny Clarke, to help them reunite, to make that love last even after death. And I assure you that we are going to do it for them. - Lexa proposed with enthusiasm and a bright smile on her face, immediately infecting Clarke, who wanted to just hug her, or take that face in her hands and kiss her.

\- It's amazing really. All of this is beyond me. I would never have imagined three months ago that I would be here today getting to know you... Thank you Lexa for understanding how important it is for our grandmothers to reunite them in some way.

\- How can I not understand, Clarke?. And how can we not want to help make it possible for them? I think they have been, and are the most beautiful examples that true and eternal love exists. Now excuse me for asking you again, but what day did your grandmother die?

\- Let me think... on May 20. Why? - Clarke was struck by Lexa’s specific question.

She was not surprised that there could be some kind of connection or coincidence, with the day her grandmother died, with what had happened to Alexandrine.

\- Mon Dieu! - Was all Lexa could only express in completely shock.

The singer bringing one hand to her mouth, and another to her chest, stepping back from Clarke a little bit, with a surprised look. That sudden reaction from Lexa made Clarke also get upset, not understanding exactly what was happening to the brunette.

\- What is it Lexa...?

\- That was the same day that my grand-mère suffered her stroke, and somehow we also lost her. Clarke, do you realize what this means?. Have you noticed how connected they were, despite not seeing each other in so many years? It is so wonderful and sad at the same time... - Lexa's voice began to falter with emotion, letting a couple of tears fall from her beautiful eyes that were so illuminated.

That image made Clarke's heart beat fast with the emotion she could felt so deep in it. Now it was the brunette's turn to get emotional about the whole story that their grandmothers were revealing to them.

\- I’m sorry Clarke... - Lexa apologized immediately, smiling, wiping her tears with her shaking hands.

\- No... Don't be sorry... I'm also very touching by all this. Lexa, do you think we can visit your grand-mère, and I don't know, try to read her the letter that my grandma wrote for her?

\- What?! Your grandmother wrote a letter to mine? - Lexa answered even more excited. Her heart was beating so fast.

Knowing that her grand-mère would have one last word from that woman she had loved all her life, was simply wonderful. But Lexa’s heart clenched at the thought that it was perhaps too late, because of the state Alexandrine was in today.

\- Yes, I have it in the hotel, next to her ashes... I have also brought a painting that my grandma has painted of your grand-mère and herself. It is beautiful, and I think Alexandrine should have it. - Clarke said enthusiastically, forgetting for a moment the mental state in which Alexandrine was. But in Clarke’s oblivion, she didn’t remember, until her eyes saw that enormous sadness in those beautiful expressive green eyes.

\- Oh, that would be wonderful Clarke, you don't know how much it would mean for my grand-mère to have it. But I wish... I wish she was here with us mentally. It would have been the most beautiful gift that life could give her. Now, as for doing it today... Clarke, that may result in two things, maybe it's what my mémé needs to come back to us, or it may cause her condition to worsen. I think I should consult with the doctors who take care of her first, and also discuss it with my family. And I’m sorry that I didn’t say it before, but I'm so sorry about the pass of your grandmother.

Clarke's heart clenched again, even though she knew very well that Lexa was correct, and that her grandmother's condition was truly special, and consulting with the doctors and her family was a good idea. She felt that the possibility of her meeting Lexa’s grandmother was now greatly reduced.

Lexa felt sorry that she could not answer Clarke affirmatively as she would have liked, and could say, "Tomorrow we are going to see my grand-mère at the care home." But, with a little common sense, despite her emotions with the whole story, Lexa knew that she had to speak with her family and the doctors. Lexa knew that learning what happened to her love would mean a lot to her mémé.

Suddenly their thoughts were interrupted by a young pianist who began to play the chords of that beautiful song, which the legendary Edith Piaf had made so famous throughout history. "Hymme a l'amour", to give a somewhat more romantic atmosphere if was possible, to the various couples who were sitting at some tables such as Clarke and Lexa.

Lexa's eyes smiled, twinkling with a special glow from the candlelight that lit up the small table. Her eyes met again with Clarke's, and she couldn't help but start singing the song, taking the hands of the blonde in her own, who simply froze.

Clarke knew that song very well, it was one of her Nana's favorites, and her heart began to pound, as she was lost once again in those emeralds that sang to her of love as deep and eternal as the one their grandmothers had shared.

It now made sense to Clarke why her Nana loved that song so much. The lyrics simply reflected part of her own love story. Also, in one of the memoirs of the personal diary Clarke's grandma recounted the night that Alexandrine dedicated that special song to her, telling her that from that night on, every time she sang it, it was her song, it was dedicated to her. And in case they were separated someday, every time she was listening the song, it would take her back to her, regardless of time or distance, since it simply described how Alexandrine felt about her.

When reading that special memory, Clarke understood those many moments when her Nana had filled the house with that song, and her beautiful eyes moved away through the window with a certain sadness, sometimes humming the song, with one of her hands on her chest. At the time, Clarke thought it was because her Nana was a romantic.

Today Clarke knew that Alexandrine had dedicated it especially to her Nana, and now she was sitting there facing Lexa, her granddaughter, who had taken her hands and sang that song with so much devotion, and so much emotion expressed in her beautiful green eyes, and at that moment Clarke felt like the most special woman in the world.

Clarke thought that it was simply wonderful to be carried away by the emotion with which Lexa sang the legendary song, almost as if possessed by the spirit of that great love of their grandmother’s. Clarke couldn't stop her eyes from getting wet as the song reached the last few lyrics:

"... If one day life rips you from me,  
if you die, being away from me,  
I don't care if you love me  
because I would also die.  
We will have eternity for us,  
in the blue of all immensity,  
in heaven there are no problems.  
My love believes in those who love each other  
God gathers those who love each other... "

Lexa didn’t know what the hell had seized her when she began to listen to the chords of that beautiful song. Her hands moved on their own, reaching for Clarke's on the table, taking them gently. And her voice began to sing the lyrics of that song so classic and so beautiful. But her mind just went with it, and her heart directed her very special and private interpretation of the song, for that beautiful American blonde sitting in front of her.

At the end of the song, and noticing that a tear rolled down Clarke's left cheek, Lexa shook her head, then her eyes for a few seconds looked at their joined hands, and tried to recover from the trance she had entered. She knew she had just sung that song to Clarke, as if she had loved her forever, as if she meant every word of the lyric that she had just dedicated to the beautiful stranger.

Lexa didn't know how the hell to explain her sudden and crazy attitude. But it helped her by noting that Clarke didn't look at her like she was insane, or upset by her strange behavior. So sneakily released Clarke’s hands, which were so soft, by the way, and it was becoming addictive to take hold of them and caress them. She settled into her chair a little nervously, taking a sip from her drink, and tried to think what to say next.

At the same time, Clarke was also settling back into her chair, wiping that dampness off her face, and starting to smile, feeling her cheeks a little reddish and warm.

\- Clarke... Excuse me, believe me, I don't know what...

\- Don’t worry Lexa... I think tonight the spirit of love that our grandmothers lived, is very present among us. I know you don't know where it came from, but all I can tell you is that in my grandma's memories.

\- Don't tell me... Did she write about the night my grand-mère dedicated it to her? That if one day life separated them, every time she listened to that song, it would lead to her?

\- Yes, exactly... Do you see it? Oh my God! This is moving me, Lexa. I don't know about you, but I'm already speechless. I just wish I could fulfill my grandma's last wish, and I pray that the doctors allow us to. There is also your family's permission that is needed. Does that mean your family they know that your grand-mère was bisexual? And do they know about her romance with my grandma?

\- Well, my grandma was not bisexual Clarke... She knew that she was a lesbian since she was a teenager, men had never attracted her as women did, and she knew it. Also, she fell madly in love for the first and only time with your grandmother. She has been the only woman that my grandmother loved in her life, there was no one before her and none after. Then there was my grand-père, whom she loved very much, but she didn’t love him like she did with your grandmother.  
Now, to answer your question, yes, we all know her story, she told us all without problems. Alexandrine was always a woman who rarely regretted anything in her life, and was very transparent, very open. She hated secrets, and she wanted the whole family to know about her life and sexuality. I think she was always like this in her life, and maybe that's why she was willing to challenge her destiny when she fell in love with your grandmother, carrying out that union. Perhaps her heart was broken even more when your grandmother left her, discovering that she didn’t have the same courage to fight at her side, for that great love that united them. I remember that she had to visit her sick mother in her hometown, Strasburg, and asked your grandmother to wait for her in the apartment they shared above the Casablanca café. But when my grand-mère returned a week later, your grandmother had returned to America leaving her a simple letter, without many details, asking her to always remember the love they lived through, that wonderful time together, and to forgive her, that she would never stop loving her. She also left her photo with the letter.

\- God, how horrible...! And I’m very sorry for your grand-mère Lexa. But at the same time, and it is not to excuse or defend her, but I understand my grandma. It must have been a very hard decision, especially after having read all her diary, full of memories of that time she was with Alexandrine in Paris. They lived a wonderful romance, despite always having to hide from society, but they loved each other so much.

\- I know... Alexandrine told me in detail and passion that story, of those moments, but she also wrote them in a personal diary, which told me if one day something happened to her that she wanted me to have it. I know where she keeps it in her apartment, above the Casablanca. Yes, she still lives there or lived there until two months ago. We have not yet decided what to do with her apartment. We also didn't want to touch her things. I think we all hoped that a miracle would happen and that she would completely recover from her stroke.

\- How wonderful! I mean, that you have access to her diary, and I have my grandma's. This is worthy of a movie of those super romantic, Woody Allen style, I would say... - Lexa laughed more relaxed from so much tension and emotion.

\- It is... although I don't like that director very much, it is irrelevant. On the other hand, that love story, the one that our grandmothers lived, has inspired me so much in the composition of many of my songs. - Clarke immediately understood what Lexa was referring to regarding Woody Allen.

Clarke didn’t like the man either, and that life of his, but some of his films, unfortunately, were her favorites. So listening to the last thing Lexa said about her songs, she decided to change her conversation to her music, which she certainly loved.


	6. Non, Je ne regrette rien

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/gg0k)

Credits for this beautiful edited photo to IG “Imitylus” 

\- So you're a singer? And a very good one by the way. And I'm not just saying it to elevate your ego, which is truly gigantic. - Lexa laughed heartily infecting Clarke - Have you recorded an album that I can buy?

\- Thank you, don't worry, my ego is still intact. And to answer your question, no, I haven’t yet achieved my dream of being able to record an album, although I don’t lose hope. At the moment sometimes I compose and sing at the Casablanca, as my grandmother did for most of her life.

\- And forgive me for asking, but… Do you work, study? How do you…

\- Oh no, it’s too late for me to study. I'm almost 32 years old, and in a few days, it's my birthday. I have a flower shop in the city center, and Casablanca is mine too. My grandmother was the owner, and one day she wanted to put it in my name, only asking me to always keep it open. - Clarke didn’t even imagine that Lexa could be the owner of the Café, much less a florist.

\- Oh, Jesus....! Seriously? You are the owner of the Casablanca, and a florist...?! Wow you really surprise me. - Lexa laughed again making Clarke feel like she would like to hear Lexa’s laugh for the rest of her life.

\- And why is that? Why are you so surprised that I have a flower shop? I have always loved flowers, nature, as well as music.

\- No... I don't know... So sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.

\- You haven't... It just sounded strange. And what about you Clarke? Don't tell me... let me guess... Do you paint like your grandmother maybe? - Lexa giggled, as she finished drinking from her glass of white wine.

\- Well, let's say I also inherited some things from my grandmother... Yes, I like to draw and paint, but only as a hobby, nothing serious, I don’t have the talent that my grandmother had, to consider making a living from. My grandmother has exhibited her works in galleries across the country, and has sold many of her paintings. Mine are only exhibited in the corridors of the hospital where I work as a nurse, in the pediatric department. - Now the one who was surprised was Lexa, who smiled slightly with those eyes full of surprise.

\- A Nurse?.

\- Yes... Don't tell me… you wouldn't have imagined it? - Lexa laughed along with Clarke.

\- No, I wouldn’t have imagined... But it's fine, I love it. So are you good with kids...?

\- Yes, I have always been very close to them. I feel very safe with them.

\- I understand you, children and animals are the most honest beings in this world, and almost the only ones you can blindly trust. They are transparent, they either love you or they don't.

\- And what about you...? I mean... - Clarke was dying to ask Lexa if she was committed to someone. She didn't know why the hell she was dying to know the answer.

\- Clarke, do you want to ask me if I have a partner? - Lexa smirked as she settled at the table, resting her forearms on it, coming dangerously close to Clarke's face.

The blonde blinked a couple of times, because of the intense look that the brunette was giving her, after apparently reading her fucking mind. Clarke felt like setting herself on fire, and hated to see Lexa's ego grow. She could only think of one word... MERDE!

\- Oh, my God...! Lexa, you are incredible putting constantly me in embarrassing situations. - Lexa laughed again, reaching out to gently take Clarke's hand over the table.

Lexa caressed Clarke’s hand with her thumb, making small circles, producing another one of those electric shocks inside the blonde, which exploded like fireworks in her lower belly. A couple of words came to her mind to describe what she was experiencing... Mon Dieu! What a blaze that was, and Lexa's green eyes sparkled mischievously fanning that inner fire.

\- It was not my intention to bother you Clarke... You know, I get to the point like my grandmother. I’m very upfront, excuse me for that. And to answer your question, I have no partner, I’m a free bird. Although I wouldn’t have answered the same a few months ago.

\- Oh… were you dating someone? What happened? - If curiosity killed the cat, Clarke was more than buried right now. Surprised by her own words, she couldn't sit still in there, and not let go of those damn intimate questions that were on her mind.

Clarke wanted to know more, she wanted to know everything about Lexa LesBois, and a part of her wondered why the hell was that. She barely knew her, and although they had a common history of their loving grandmas, lost in time and distance, they were not them. They were two completely strangers, that just met each other.

And although it seemed to Clarke that this was like a romantic evening, sitting there at that coffee table, on the banks of the Seine River. Enjoying a beautiful summer night, under a clear sky, full of stars, and a bright moon. Their faces were illuminated by the light of a candle on the table. Even all that, Clarke reminded herself that it was nothing romantic.

But Clarke had to admit at the same time that she was more than lost in those emeralds that looked at her mischievously, and those soft hands that held hers, transmitting that nicely and so dangerous warm trough her whole body, suddenly released Clarke’s, who immediately felt the loss.

As Lexa leaned back a little now, settling into her chair as she smiled. Her ego was gushing out of her pores, and Clarke cursed herself because she was only feeding Lexa’s ego with every intimate and misplaced question her damned mouth was releasing. Not only did she seem to be one of those super-nosy women, but she was giving Lexa the wrong signal to be interested in her, beyond helping with their grandmas. And the worst thing was that in Clarke’s mind she wondered if it was so "wrong" to want that conceited and beautiful Parisian singer?

\- You are curious huh…?. The answer is yes, I was dating Costia. We dated for a long time, but the passion slowly cooled, and we were more like friends than a couple. So we decided to follow our paths each on our own, but fine, you know, without drama.

\- Hmmm... At the cafe tonight... She… - Clarke couldn't believe what her mouth wasn't saying. More MERDE and MON DIEU! Where the words crossed her mind, as she closed her eyes tight.

Clarke told herself that she was clearly in need of a muzzle at the moment. She sounded like the old gossip of the neighborhood. And Lexa laughed with each question she asked, which didn’t bother her, she seemed to be enjoying the intimate interrogation. “EGO! Simply EGO!” Clarke repeated annoyed with herself.

\- Yes, that was her... You are observant Clarke Griffin... - Lexa smirked again, repositioning herself on her forearms on the table, dangerously approaching Clarke once again. - Yes, Costia was there with her stupid cool friends.

\- But you didn't seem very pleased with her presence… - Clarke pursed her lips in a fine line after she continued to release those comments so out of place.

Once again she reminded herself that she was talking to a woman she had just met. Even though she still felt those enormous desires inside her, she wanted to know everything about the beautiful singer, she definitely wanted her.

\- I insist you are very observant…

\- Shit! So sorry Lexa, I shouldn't ask you, or comment on something personal when we hardly know each other... I... - Clarke apologized, trying to put out the fire that she alone had started. But Lexa stopped her noting how uncomfortable she was.

\- No, don't worry Clarke, I don't mind that we talk about it. And no, I wasn’t very pleased, she was with a group of friends who always made our relationship a nightmare. Some of them were very involved and very negative, making Costia believe that I cheated on her. Something that was far from reality. I never noticed anyone while I was with her, that is not my style. You may see me as a hardened womanizer, but when I’m with someone I’m faithful. The problem was that Costia allowed herself to be influenced by these people, from her high social class, and I see that she continues to be friends with them today, so she chose and I did too. But I wasn’t disgusted by Costia's presence but by her friends. - Lexa clarified then wondered mentally why the hell she had done that.

Lexa didn’t understand why she had told the blonde about Costia, when it wasn’t her damn problem, or maybe she did it so Clarke didn’t think that she was rude, but it made Lexa notice how involved she was getting when they just got to know each other. It was all so strange indeed, and she couldn't deny that connection she had with Clarke, and no less deny the strong attraction. This American was really beautiful, and she also had other charms that made her even more special and attractive, and Lexa was unable to avoid trying to get close to her.

\- Well, that happens sometimes, bad friends who get involved in something that doesn’t concern them, and sometimes ruin everything. - Clarke didn’t know why the hell she was very pleased to learn that Lexa was as free as she was. And that the brunette in the Café was already over Costia, as the singer herself had described it.

\- Now it's my turn to ask a bit about your private life... So Clarke, do you have a person in your life? - Lexa said bluntly, making the blonde's cheeks turn red as she bit her lower lip like a naughty girl. 

She hated Lexa in those moments, but she also recognized that it was only fair. She knew she had dared to ask too much, and now it was her turn to answer.

\- I, no... until last year I was dating someone, Finn. It was a long relationship that lasted several years and was about to change. I mean, I was to get married. But luckily I discovered that the person I loved was an idiot who was cheating on me with anyone who crossed his path. My friends told me, but I didn’t believe them. I was so stupidly influenced by him and his lies... Anyway, you see Lexa, in my case my friends were right, but I didn’t want to listen to them, until one day I arrived unexpectedly at the apartment we shared, and there he was with one of his colleagues. He was a lawyer, he still is, rather, he is not dead, although he is to me. - Lexa smiled when she heard that, she didn't know why it made her happy, but it was nice to know that the beautiful Clarke was alone like her and that no one was waiting for her back at home.

It was when Lexa remembered that Clarke was a woman who lived on the other side of the ocean. She felt alarms go off in her brain, and at the same time, she wondered the reason for that. She had no intention of doing anything with Clarke Griffin, other than helping her with her grandmother's last wish. Immediately Lexa shook those thoughts and those inexplicable fears and also the inner alarms.

\- If you will allow me to say it... He is a tremendous idiot not to value a beautiful and intelligent woman like you, and cheated on you like that? You know, I'm glad it happened to you, in a good way... You got rid of a piece of scum that might have turned your life into shit. And when there are children involved, it is worse, because they pay for the mistakes of their parents. - Clarke couldn't agree more with Lexa, although she was surprised at the emphasis the brunette had put on calling her ex "piece of scum". She couldn't help but smile at that, nodding her head in agreement.

\- You are totally right. Yes, now that you say it like... It was the best thing that ever happened to me, seeing his true personality... Just a "piece of scum", and getting rid of him before going any further. So let’s toast to that. - Clarke said with a little more enthusiasm than she wanted.

But Clarke was really sad, remembering how stupid she had felt that afternoon, arriving at the apartment she shared with Finn, to surprise him by preparing a nice dinner for both of them. When she found him rolling around with that damn bitch Victoria Wallis. The damn one was always close to him, and she had been so fucking blind, that they had something between them for months. But anyway, she told herself, that was past and she even wanted to get drunk that night together with the pretty Lexa LesBois to celebrate it. She raised her glass and urged the brunette to share the toast with her.

\- Yes, let's make a toast... It's a good idea, and also for love. You know Clarke, we are going to make our grandmas meet again one way or another, I promise you.

\- I agree with you.

They continued talking about many things, as the night continued, but when the first lights of the Parisian dawn arrived, Lexa proposed that they go home, the hotel, in Clarke’s case, to sleep and get some rest, since she had to open her flower shop early in the morning.

They walked a little until they reached the brunette's motorcycle, but Clarke continued walking to the wall of the Seine river, where she leaned back observing the majestic illuminated Eiffel Tower, while the pleasant breeze played with her blond hair.  
Lexa fell in love with the image in front of her eyes, as she stood a little distance away from Clarke, watching her with more than just fascination. She just shared an incredible night with a woman who had captivated her, like no one else had ever done in her life. Clarke had even made her share details of her personal life, like she had known her for years, when she was a stranger. And while Lexa recognized that she had a connection to Clarke, she was still a stranger. But one that she already felt something for.

Lexa knew it was completely insane, but she was intoxicated by the many sensations she felt inside her, and her body was also affected as she admired the beautiful Clarke enjoying the view of the Eiffel Tower. It was such a beautiful image, so magical, and the desire was born in Lexa to kiss her, to finally taste those tempting lips that she had observed too much all night. The feeling was something like the need for air to continue breathing, but Lexa was aware that she couldn’t just get close to Clarke and kiss her. Clarke would think she was a complete idiot without respect. But God knows how much she wanted it.

The brunette approached Clarke slowly, allowing her senses to be invaded by the perfume that the white skin of her neck gave off, soft smell of vanilla. Lexa imagined that it was some perfume that she already wanted to know the name of. It was an intoxicating scent that made her lose her senses a little and her good judgment. Because when she was inches away from Clarke, she just let herself go.

Lexa’s right hand went up on its own accord, without her being able to control it, searching for Clarke's angelic face. Her hand moved over that perfect face with devotion, noting that the blonde, far from being bothered by her touch, simply closed her eyes to feel Lexa’s touches even more, as if she were on the same page, wishing for the same thing.

Lexa couldn’t believe the sensation that she was feeling all over her body, by just caressing the soft face of that American woman. It was like she had done it a thousand times before, it felt so nice, so familiar, she couldn't believe it, it was like... like it already belonged to her. And noting that Clarke instead of being bothered by her caress, rather seemed to be carried away by it and seemed to enjoy it, Lexa continued, although she held back from kissing those lips in front of her.

Lexa’s mind still couldn’t believe what she was doing, but when those blue eyes opened and turned to look directly into her eyes, what she saw in them shook her to the depths of her soul, and she knew that the few protests that were in her mind were fading.

For her part, Clarke was lost in so many sensations, in a green and warm world, which was wonderful, addictive. She knew this was insane, she hardly knew this beautiful woman, and she already wished she were more than that. She wanted her, God knows how much, to feel those tempted puffy lips on her own, on her skin. She just couldn't control it, thinking for a brief moment that perhaps the effect of the cold, delicate white wine they'd drunk in that Café was causing both of them to act like that.

Clarke’s eyes couldn't stop themselves, and automatically they fell onto that slightly open mouth. Lexa seemed to need extra air to fill her lungs, just like she did. When she noticed the artery on Lexa’s exposed neck throb. Clarke knew she was more than lost. Her eyes followed the line of that face until she came back to those darkened emeralds, but so bright, so full of life, so expressive, something she had only seen in those paintings of her Nana portraying Alexandrine.

But the one who was standing in front of her, there, in that strange but magical moment was the current version of Alexandrine, and she was that of her Nana Clarke. A part of Clarke's mind was still working, since she thought in a brief moment... Did...? No, it couldn’t be... It was too crazy to be true, she couldn’t be in love with a perfect stranger at first sight, but God she wanted her so badly at that moment. She wanted so badly to taste those wonderful lips that screamed out to her, not caring about anything else.

Without letting her mind continue to process the matter, Clarke closed the short distance that separated her from that deep desire, and dropping her face to the side a little, she moved closer until her lips finally met Lexa's in a soft, very soft sort of recognition. It was somewhat shy at first, there were nerves from both sides, as well as those intense butterflies fluttering there in the lower bellies of both women.

It didn't take long for Lexa to let go, and to follow Clarke with utmost pleasure in her soft, slow recognition, and it was truly exquisite. It felt so good, so perfect, like they were meant to come together somehow.

The kiss became somewhat sweeter and more daring, Lexa's tongue appeared caressing Clarke's lips like asking for permission to enter, to get more drunk, tasting the taste more deeply of that mouth. One that soon opened for her and let her in, meeting Clarke's eager tongue.

Both women were so immersed in the kiss, it was like they forgot everything around them, and even who they were, feeling their mouths and tongues dance in the same melody, feeling the dame intensity, which dictated the strong beating of those hearts that resounded in their breasts.

Their hands moved, tangling into the hair of the other woman gently, or running down the warm, latent skin of the neck, or down the back, simply accompanying the exciting dance of the kiss, because that was how it felt by both women. As crazy as it seemed, Lexa and Clarke felt that this was a reunion, not a discovery.

The kiss slowly became very intense, and their bodies took on intense movements, uniting and beginning to rub against each other, slowly, with soft movements, fitting into each other’s body so perfectly. They didn’t felt uncomfortable in any way, it was like their souls were intertwined, and their warm and loving hearts knew it was love at first sight.

The need for air made them take a brief pause, where Lexa held Clarke's beautiful and agitated face in her hands, stroking those burning cheeks with her thumbs.

Clarke couldn't open her eyes, she was still in a cloud of emotions, known and strange feelings at the same time. She just kissed a stranger, feeling as if she had known her all her life, and even more, as if she had even missed her.

Everything was so special but at the same time so confusing, Clarke didn’t dare to meet Lexa’s eyes. In part, she felt somewhat ashamed of her daring attitude of having stolen a kiss like that. And not to mention the passion with which she had done and felt, even feeling her body moving next to Lexa's.

Clarke didn't understand what the hell was wrong with her, but at the same time, she didn't want it to end. She was loving the feeling of those soft hands caressing her face with so much sweetness. She was unable to avoid getting lost in that touch, feeling it so incredibly perfect and familiar.

Lexa smiled, smiled from her very soul, lost in that beautiful face, observing those trembling lips and so exquisite that she had just tasted. She felt that Clarke was nervous, perhaps somewhat embarrassed that she had stolen that beautiful kiss from her. She was American, she thought, smiling, shy, somewhat more reserved than Europeans, and her reaction was logical.

Unlike Clarke, it had been glorious for Lexa to feel her. That a kiss of that magnitude was stolen from her was unprecedented, and so were the sensations she experienced while it lasted. It was just magical, precious, and far beyond her senses.

Lexa felt that her body was now totally on fire, begging for more, she wanted to taste Clarke Griffin from her feet to the crown of her head. Her breathing was still rough, and she didn't hesitate to tilt her head again and place a sweet kiss on those somewhat trembling and swollen lips, which were being licked by a restless tongue. The same tongue that had an exciting encounter with hers, so exquisite, warm, that she wanted to continue feeling, exploring, so that the blonde didn’t feel so ashamed.

Lexa slowly invaded Clarke's mouth again, she needed more, much more, to drink the nectar of that precious flower, and God knows how much she wished they were in a more intimate place, and not in the middle of the street by the Seine. There, under the light of those old street lights that had illuminated the first kiss of their grandmothers as well but back in 1954.

Because that place Lexa knew well, it had been exactly the place that her grand-mère had always pointed out to her, like the magical place where that first kiss took place. A detail, she thought, perhaps Clarke didn't know. Many bridges spanned the Seine, and those lampposts were on almost all of them. As much as her Nana described it in her journal, Clarke had no idea where it happened.

They parted again, and now Clarke dared to finally open her very darkened blue eyes. She found darkened and very smiling greens, which seemed to smile at her with so much emotion and mischief at the same time. Besides that clear intense desire in them, and how Lexa was feeling inside, and perhaps her eyes reflected the same.

But Clarke was still nervous about what she had just did. She had never stolen a kiss from anyone in her life, and she had never felt it the way she felt at this time. It was an internal force that she couldn’t control like it were in her DNA to fall in love, to wish a LesBois so much. She smiled a little internally, embarrassed to the core of her soul, but she also recognized that she wanted more, much more, and that was even more terrifying.

\- I… I'm sorry... - Clarke tried to apologize, not sure what the hell to say, or how to do it. 

Lexa's hands stopped her, holding her face. Immediately she placed two of her long fingers onto her lips while giving her that killing smile, which Clarke wanted to ask her please not to do that, because she felt her panties were as wet as the Seine. She couldn't even process the "Mon Dieu!" clearly. It was all Lexa LesBois's charming smile, and those lips she had just tasted and which were already her weakness, her new addiction.

\- Shuuuuu... Non, je ne regrette rien... Clarke, it was beautiful. So please don't be sorry. I know that you have felt the same as me, felt the same tune... - Lexa spoke with a tone of voice more hoarse than she wanted to, but her body betrayed her trying to conceal her desire.

\- Maybe it was the whole topic of our grandmothers... Their story... I... - Clarke was still trying to find a logical explanation for all that. Shaking her head a little, trying to avoid looking at Lexa directly, or she would continue to lose her internal battles, she told herself.

But the singer was not helping her with the task, Lexa's hand gently settled under her chin and lifted her face as she sought her eyes again.

\- Don’t think about it, I loved it, and I don’t care because it was... It was the best kiss that has been stolen from me in my life. So thank you, Clarke Griffin. - Clarke felt she had just lost all of her self-control battles.

That woman knew how to make her fall in love with her only by her words. And the most horrible thing was that when Clarke looked Lexa in the eyes, she could see that what those delicious lips expressed was the truth. But she was still trying not to fall into that crazy truth.

\- Oh my God, don't say that! Someone as... as beautiful as you must have stolen more kisses than I can imagine... - Clarke tried with all her might not to get carried away by that enchanting charm of the brunette. Lexa laughed tenderly stroking her face again.

\- Ma belle what are you saying...?. No, don't think that because it's not like that… It was beautiful and special, so I'll keep it here... - Lexa took Clarke's hand and rested it on her beating heart, making the blonde shiver with her gestures and words, and she would fall into damn gravity.

Clarke’s mind was empty, her heart was beating as hard as the one she felt under the palm of her hand, in Lexa’s warm chest who’s gaze now seemed to devour her. But Clarke managed, without knowing how, to regain a little bit of her common sense, much to the brunette's disappointment.

\- Well, I think... we better go to sleep, you have to open a business in a few hours, and I have been walking all day in the city. The truth is, my senses and my body don't respond to me anymore. - Clarke finally said, making some gestures with her free hand, as she took a step back from Lexa and her touch, and her body that emitted intense heat, seeming to seduce her own body.

\- What a pity... - Lexa took a deep breath to shake off a bit of all the heat she was experiencing, without releasing Clarke’s hand.

She knew that Clarke was unfortunately right, and was grateful that the blonde had had a bit of common sense to realize that their time together needed to come to an end. For now…

\- I'm afraid you're right. At least let me take you to your hotel. Tomorrow if you wish we can see each other again. I will contact my grand-mère's doctors tomorrow morning, and also my family, so I will try to speed up the procedures. How long will you stay in Paris?

\- Until I fulfill my grandma’s wish, but I must say, no more than three weeks, then I have to, unfortunately, go back to work.

\- Well then, I'll do what I can to speed things up. We will succeed Clarke, we will fulfill your grandmother’s wishes, I promise. We will make their love story have the happy ending they deserve, one way or another.

\- Lexa, you’re a romantic. - Lexa laughed sweetly placing a small kiss on Clarke's lips, making her smile again. The blonde didn’t expect it, but Lexa was pleased to do so.

\- Well, let's say I have someone who makes me feel romantic... Come on, let's go before I decide to take you to another place... and let me tell you belle, I'm very tempted... - Clarke was not surprised by the woman’s honesty and she knew very well what Lexa was referring to.

Clarke had no doubt that she wanted the same thing, but something told her, that was enough what had happened during the night, and she needed to calm down a bit, and regain common sense and distance from Lexa.

\- Please... don't tell me that... we better calm down a bit. This is...

\- Yes, I know, this is madness... But tell me ma belle Clarke, who said that love isn’t crazy? Come on... Don’t worry, I’m a lady who knows how to respect another charming and precious one, who has just stolen the best kiss of my life. I only hope that the kiss wasn’t something casual that you want to forget tomorrow, because I always want to remember it as something unique... - Lexa said with all the enthusiasm she felt at the time.

Lexa still couldn’t come down from the cloud that she was on, because of that incredible woman that she had just met a few hours ago. That DNA that she shared with her grand-mère when it came to love was really strong, Lexa thought, joking to herself.

\- Oh, Jesus...! I seriously can't deal with you and your romanticism. You looks like that cartoon… Pepe Le Pew… - Lexa just laughed hard at the fact that probably yes, she was looking like that romantic a little eccentric french guy. Clarke joined her in the laugh, because she really could picture the image in her head. - We better go, and I can assure you, that the kiss we shared wasn’t casual, I liked it a lot, and I also felt that it was special. - Lexa was more than happy to hear Clarke say that.

[](https://gifyu.com/image/ggjU)

\- You see..?. You just have to let go a little more, Clarke... Also, don’t forget that you are in the capital of love ma chérie... – Lexa imitated the voice of Pepe Le Pew at the end, and Clarke laughed heartily, shaking her head as she walked towards Lexa's bike. She was followed closely by the brunette, infected by her laughter, her heart still beating fast, and for some crazy but very happy reason.


	7. Les amants de Paris

[](https://gifyu.com/image/40QC)

\- Clarke, my girl, please pass me the blue paint, 28A. – Nana Clarke asked to her granddaughter with a sweet smile.

Clarke was in the attic of her Nana's house, and a beautiful and intense light entered through the small round window that was open to let fresh air in. Clarke didn't understand what she was doing there, the last thing she remembered was falling asleep very late, after thinking about all the incredible things that had happened during that long and emotional day. Touring Paris and then meeting that wonderful woman named Lexa, who she couldn’t help but be tempted to steal a kiss from. And how much she had enjoyed that delicious mouth she kissed! And how good she felt when Lexa’s lips attached to hers, plus that strange feeling of familiarity that left Clarke feeling very confused.

Clarke had never kissed a stranger the way she had that night with Lexa Lesbois. She felt like she had been possessed right there at that moment, but that was no way to excuse her crazy behavior without a reason. Perhaps she had been carried away by the whole subject of her Nana with Alexandrine, or the Paris-romance-passion effect. She didn't know why, but the point was that she had been moved by her actions and everything she had experienced in those first 24 hours in the city of love and light.

Now Clarke was there, in the attic of her grandmother's house, not knowing how the hell she got there. And she was standing in front of the image of her very "Nana", just as she remembered her while she was alive. And particularly there, in that attic of the house was the last time she saw her alive, the same evening that night where she pass in her sleep. Clarke was in fact the last person to see her Nana alive.

The woman seemed to be very busy painting a new fresco and had her back to Clarke. She was dressed in her multi-colored paint clothes, an apron that long ago had originally been white.

Clarke's heart skipped a beat upon seeing the image of her Nana alive again, radiant, beautifully illuminated by those rays of sunlight, making the image almost immaculate. This led her to realize that this was a beautiful dream. One from which she didn’t want to wake up. So she immediately ran to her Nana's body and hugged her tightly from behind, making the painter laugh.

\- My darling... you almost made me fall on my painting! I've missed you too.

\- Nana.... Nana.... You have no idea... But... how is it possible? You are…

\- Shhhhh... yes, I’m my dear... But let's say that dreams are something great you know, because they allow us to contact those beings who are already on another state, like me. Although I’m still there, between stages... Well, it is long and complicated to explain, and also I cannot say much. But come on, let's go for a walk my girl. We need to talk... - The old woman said sweetly, getting out of the embrace of her excited granddaughter, and turning to look at her while caressing that face identical to hers with both hands.

\- God! Let me feel you a little more Nana... you have no idea what this moment means to me... - Clarke was so excited to see her again, to feel her Nana so real. 

And although she was well aware that it was just a dream, she was not willing to waste it. She simply wrapped her arms around her Nana again, resting her tear-stained face on that warm chest. Clarke’s Nana smiled as she wrapped her arms around her, and placed a tender kiss on her granddaughter's crown.

\- Yes my girl, I know what it means to, and I’m also glad that we can have this opportunity. But come... I have a beautiful garden out there, let me show you.

In the blink of an eye, Clarke and her Nana were in a beautiful garden full of beautiful multi-colored roses, and Lilies, lit by the intense rays of the sun, while many butterflies, hummingbirds, and bees flew around the beautiful flowers. Clarke’s hand was held her grandmother's, who was guiding her down a small path of what looked like white sand under her bare feet.

\- Nana, I have found her... I have gone to Paris and... - Clarke said with her voice somewhat broken by emotion, walking next to her Nana.

\- I know honey. You don't know how happy you have made me. Thanks for what you are doing. But that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about... - Clarke’s grandmother stopped next to a group of beautiful lilies, to look her granddaughter in the eye.

\- Nana, why did you never told me? You don't know how much I would have understood you, I would have... - Clarke asked, wanting to know the reason, but her Nana only smiled, rolling her eyes and gesturing with her hands.

\- I know Clarke, and you don't know how sorry I’m. but I must confess that it has always been difficult for me to talk about her. It was something that always hurt my wounded and repentant heart. I always wanted to go to Paris again, and try to find her, you know. Especially after your grandfather Will died. But for some reason, I couldn't. Maybe destiny was written like that for us, and it was because your destiny had to do with it. - The woman explained, as she guided her granddaughter to sit on a wooden bench surrounded by the beautiful flowers.

Clarke’s Nana's response caught her attention, and she failed to fully understand what she meant by having to do with her destiny.

\- What do you mean Nana? What does it have to do with my destiny? - Clarke asked, still holding the hands of her grandma, who simply smiled mischievously.

\- Aren't you going to tell me about the beautiful girl you have met? And who is none other than Alexandrine's granddaughter? 

Her grandma said, touching the tip of her nose with a finger, making Clarke smile as her cheeks turned reddish, biting her lower lip. Just thinking about Lexa, and what had happened the night before still shocked Clarke.

\- Lexa? Yes... she is... - Clarke didn’t know what to say about that brunette with green eyes, and a charming smile, for which she was feeling butterflies in her stomach. Her Nana immediately laughed, interrupting her thoughts.

\- I know darling, and I know the internal revolution that you are having, your eyes reflect it. It was the same one that I experienced so many years ago when I met her grandmother. Those Les Bois are a case... I already said that... - The woman said smiling as she rolled her eyes, making Clarke laugh with the comment.

\- Nana... where are you going with this? - The talk was nice, but Clarke needed to know what it was all about. Before she suddenly woke up from the beautiful dream, and everything stayed as usual with dreams, with thousands of unanswered questions, or don’t remember half of it.

\- To advise you my dear girl, so that you don’t make the same mistake that I did.

\- But Nana... I... no...

\- Clarke... just remember my words darling, don't make the same mistake as your silly and cowardly Nana. I know that times are different today, but still think about this when you have to make that important decision.

\- Important decision...? What decision?. Wait… no, not me... Nana, you are exaggerating a little, we just kissed due to all the influence of your love story with her grandma... She is… well, very attractive… and, yes, sexy as hell. Or even the influence of the Parisian air, you know. But nothing more. There is no more Nana. As soon as this is over I will return home, and we will probably keep in touch as good friends via internet. But that will be it… - Clarke explained a little nervously, trying to believe her own words, although something told her internally that maybe she didn't believe it would be like that.

Clarke understood that maybe that was why her grandma tried to warn her, or give her a good advice. Advice that she couldn’t have at that time. But even so, this all seemed somewhat exaggerated and crazy. She had barely met Lexa and she had not... Had she...? No, she repeated to herself, it definitely couldn't be.

\- My girl... life is much more than just surviving, don't forget it when you have to make that decision. And most importantly, remember to make it with your heart and not with your head. Don't think about the future, think about the present. It won't be an easy decision, but believe me Clarke, it will be a decision that will change your life, and the right one. - The old woman insisted looking intently at her granddaughter in her eyes. Even though she could see how much the young Clarke disbelieved what she was hearing, as she gently caressed her granddaughter's face.

Clarke was trying to take those wise words from her Nana seriously, but she felt it was a little extreme when she barely knew Lexa. Although she couldn’t deny the enormous attraction she felt towards that brunette, or that fluttering of butterflies when she thought of her. But it definitely couldn’t be... But what if...? Nahhh… definitely not, it can’t be…

\- Nana, you are scaring me.... What do you know that I don't...? Please, tell me. What decision are you talking about?

\- Just remember what I have told you my girl. Unfortunately I can't say any more, or explain more. Otherwise they'll get mad at me. You know, they control us closely when we are in this place between heaven and earth. You don't see them, but I can tell you that there are a few gossiping Angels listening and observing our conversation right now... 

Although Clarke tried to see what her Nana saw, she only managed to see flowers, hummingbirds, butterflies, and bees. But what caught her attention was the fact that her grandma was still in the middle of her journey to the other state, or place where her spirit should be, feeling sorry about that.

\- Still not crossed over?

\- No darling, not until you give my ashes and my letter to my sweetheart. When I’m by her side, I will be able to cross then, but I have already asked to stay a little while, until Alexandrine’s time comes. My love will not cross over alone, I will cross with her, together... - Her Nana explained in detail, making Clarke feel thrilled, noticing the shine of that enormous love in her eyes, that she had never seen before.

\- Nana, Lexa, and I we'll do our best to help you and Alexandrine be together again in some way... - Clarke assured her Nana and made her again smile brightly that it shook her to her soul.

\- Oh yes honey, you two are our modern copies, you carry our genes in your blood, so I’m not surprised by that strong attraction you feel... There is love.... Believe it, history is repeating itself, and you don't know how happy I’m that you are enjoying seeing her. But please Clarke, give this modern version a happy ending. Is all I ask my dear… - Her nana repeated surprising her granddaughter whose eyes opened wide.

\- Nana... don’t go that far... I hardly know Lexa, and in any case, if it were a love story that repeats itself, it wouldn’t only depend on me alone. But in regards to Alexandrine... - Clarke's heart squeezed, she didn’t know how to tell her Nana that her sweetheart was in a coma-like state. Almost a vegetative state, and that the chances that she would hear the reading of that letter, or understand the meaning of her visit, almost null.

\- Yes, I know... don't worry, when we visit her, she will feel better. Alexandrine will have felt my departure from this earthly state, my dear, her heart has felt it. But she is so beautiful, as you will see. Nothing has changed. Thank goodness she didn’t see me as I got to my 85 years of age... Mon Dieu! - Her nana’s joking comment made Clarke smile. But she had thought her grandma was so beautiful and kept herself so well maintained over the years.

\- What are you talking about?!. You are beautiful Nana, and I'm sure she would have loved to see you.

\- Oh mon Dieu no... Thanks to the guides in this Universe, that she remember me how I looked as a young woman. When you see her, make sure she is seating down, my sweet love, because she will have a shock. Since you know, you look the same as I did when I was younger, and we lived through our romance. - Clarke chuckled at her Grandma's reference.

\- Oh my God you are exaggerating Nana, but I will take it into account, don’t worry.

\- Well, now I must go. And you must wake up, another wonderful day awaits you in my dear Paris, by the hand of that beautiful girl. I like Lexa, you know, there is no denying that she has her grandmother's genes. She is just like her, not only physically, but in her flirting gentle personality too. Intelligent, impetuous, a born conqueror, and yes, as Alexandrine was, very daring too. Did I tell you that she stole my first kiss under that same lamppost that you and Lexa kissed? Ah yes, it was not me who took the first step, it was her, the rascal... And you know what? I thank heaven for her doing it, it was the most beautiful kiss that was stolen from me in all my life. Now… YOU, Clarke Griffin, my demure dear granddaughter... YOU left me speechless with your daring... - Clarke’s Nana opened her huge eyes, making Clarke feel herself burn with embarrassment.

\- Oh my God Nana...! Don't tell me you were there spying on us?!. You couldn't... just no... Oh dear, I'm dying of shame.

\- Of course dear I was there... I’m your protector in this crazy city. Paris is very beautiful, but also somewhat dangerous, especially today, and when you are a tourist. Locals don't like tourists. That has not changed over the years. So I won't let anything happen to you while you're here. And stop worrying about stealing that kiss, in that daring way. You know... In fact I envy you... I wished I'd been like you back then. So don’t be ashamed, as Lexa has well told you, those wise words that she said to you from her heart. They are so true. If you enjoyed it, never regret it, honey. It's called enjoying life, the moment and as long as you don't harm anyone, go ahead.

\- Please don't tell me that you are by my side all the time Nana?. From now on, every time I'm with Lexa, I will feel watched... - The old woman laughed heartily.

\- Oh no darling, don't worry, I promise not to spy you privacy anymore, that was unexpected I must confess. Took me by surprise, YOU did. So that is my sincere excuse about that. After all, I’m a lady, and I know how to respect privacy. But that kiss in that same place, I couldn’t help being a witness and reliving it like back then. It was precious my dear Clarke. Keep it forever in your heart, no matter what happens between you two.

\- Yes, It was wonderful... I can't explain what I have felt but it was unique, and I definitely won't ever forget it, no matter what happens between us. Also I have never ever staled a kiss from anyone, especially any stranger as Lexa is in someway.

\- I know Clarke, those Les Bois are amazing kissers. But I must tell you dear, that despite having almost everything, that Lexa girl lacks something that only you can give her in her life, the most important thing that she has not yet deeply felt. - Suddenly her Nana frowned and looked over Clarke's shoulder as if addressing someone else.

Clarke, noticing her gesture, turned her face to try to see who was looking at her Nana. But she couldn’t see anyone but a beautiful and colorful hummingbird, drinking from a beautiful lily, suspecting that perhaps it was one of those “Angels” who watched over that heavenly encounter.

\- Oh dear God... Yeah, don't berate me... I didn't say anything... - Clarke smiled a little confused.

\- Nana, who are you talking to?

\- They are those entities, kind of guides surrounding us darling... They are telling me that I’m saying too much. Whatever… Well, that's all my love, now go and live this story, and you know well that I’m proud of you, and very grateful. I love you my sweet Clarke. Just live to the fullest my dear, don’t be afraid, don't hold back, enjoy life and its moments, and don’t regret releasing your soul and opening your heart.

\- I love you too, Nana... - Clarke said with a lump in her throat, knowing that the time had come to say goodbye to her Nana, and she just didn't want to.

Her grandma stood up looking at those tears that were accumulating in her granddaughter's blue eyes. Clarke did the same by standing in front of her, finally letting out those teardrops that slowly ran down her cheeks.

\- Oh come here honey... Let me feel you again... Don't worry, we'll see each other again soon. Alexandrine and I, we’ll always be very close to you both. - The old woman said as she wrapped the body of her excited granddaughter in her arms, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Clarke could feel her Nana’s warmth, her love, her presence so real as if she were still alive, that it reverberated in her heart. As she clung to that heavenly image of her grandma, with all her might for the last time.

\- Thank you Nana... - Clarke could only say with her voice thick with emotion, as everything turned an intense white light around her.

The next day, after having an early breakfast with Raven, something too early for Clarke’s liking, and the lack of few hours of sleep that she had. Raven commented that she had arranged with Seline to visit the Palace of Versailles, and that the visit would take almost all day. Clarke declined the offer to go with them, explaining to Raven everything that had happened with Lexa the night before, including the crazy kiss she dare to steal from that sexy french singer.

Raven was crazy about everything, but stopped for a second to advise her lifelong friend not to take it too seriously, whatever is happening, or will happen with Lexa. She reminded her that they lived in two very different worlds, and that long-distance relationships were never very successful. 

Clarke assured her that she felt nothing particular about Lexa, other than physical attraction, and that they were surely both influenced by the grandmas's love story. She assured Raven that she would stay calm, and that when it was all over, Lexa and she would probably stay in touch as good friends via internet, and nothing else.

However, Clarke didn’t told Raven about the beautiful dream with her Nana, where the old woman had somehow anticipated that something much stronger than a simple physical attraction would happen to herself and Lexa. It seemed crazy to the blonde. Even though Clarke knew that that dream it had not been just a simple meaningless dream. It had been a wonderful heavenly reunion with her Nana's spirit.

Raven knew her friend very well, more than Clarke thought she did, and her explanations didn’t allay the brunette's fears. She could see in Clarke's face and eyes that something had changed, she was more enlightened, and when she spoke about Lexa, she seemed to transform like she had never seen her in her life. Raven knew that meeting Lexa, was a lot for Clarke to deal with, and was hitting her hard, and she feared for the outcome, when Clarke became aware that she had feelings for Lexa, for real, even when it sounded so crazy.

But Raven couldn't do much more than give Clarke a good advice, and wait, and hope that she was wrong. Although Clarke’s Nana’s crazy love story seemed to be repeating itself, and sadly Raven didn’t see a happy ending for Clarke and Lexa modern version either. Clarke had her job, her family, her everything in the United States, and she couldn't just leave everything for someone she had barely knew for a few days in Paris, who lived precisely on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean.

They finished breakfast and Raven left with her friend Seline, who came to pick her up at the hotel, after saying goodbye to Clarke and wishing her a nice day with "sexy Lexa", as Raven had already nicknamed her.

Clarke was unsure what to do during the morning, she had texted with Lexa, and the green-eyed brunette informed her that she would be free at noon. Lexa offered that if Clarke liked, she could go to her flower shop of hers, and meet her there, or she would pick her up at the hotel. Clarke made up her mind to walk around town a bit, and arrive at the flower shop around twelve.

The day was beautiful, sunny and Clarke was already feeling the heat as she ventured through the Parisian streets. While arriving at the Eugéne Delacroix National Museum, where she enjoyed the art for a couple of hours.

After Clarke left the museum she decided to go to the neighborhood where Lexa had her flower shop. The shop was in a picturesque and very popular area called Montmartre. A neighborhood that allows you to go back to ancient Paris, which was the home of artists such as Salvador Dalí, Claude Monet, Pablo Picasso, and Vincent Van Gogh.

Clarke adored the place without a doubt, walking through its cobbled streets and flowery windows, observing many talented contemporary artists, in the square of the painters, marveling at many of them and their incredible works. She remembered that her Nana had told her about Montmartre, with enormous passion, and now she understood why. That neighborhood was heaven for any pencil or brush artist, and Clarke couldn't be more grateful to finally be able to tour it.

The old and colorful streets led her to find none other than the famous Moulin Rouge, where Clarke promised to herself to attend a show before leaving the city. Although the ticket prices were not what could be said to be very cheap. But a show in such a legendary venue was unmissable, without a doubt.

Clarke looked at her watch and saw that she had little time left to reach her final destination, and the most desired one by the blonde. Although she had spent the morning entertained by her other great love and passion, art.

While Clarke had walked the picturesque streets of that artistic place, her mind was repeating incessantly that passionate and special kiss, that she had shared with Lexa the night before. The incredible sweetness and charm of that woman, who had captivated her at first sight, with her emerald eyes so large and expressive, and that smile that made Clarke’s body react immediately to the internal heat the feelings created.

Neither could she avoid thinking a lot about that special dream with her Nana, even more so, while touring that neighborhood so full of artists and art everywhere. Somehow Clarke felt that the place was so familiar, and she felt so at "home", that she was very surprised. It was if she had that feeling as if she had missed that place, and she didn’t understand how that could be possible, since she had never been there.

As Clarke walked among all those artists, it was like being in her internal world. The enormous desire to be part of them, grew immediately as if an enormous force called her to be part of the artistic community and to stay. She had never felt such a familiar feeling for a place she was touring for the first time. It was as if she knew that this was her place in the whole world to settle. She loved drawing and painting like her Nana, but for different reasons, she had always put it aside, or simply take it as a hobby. One that she liked to practice when she had hours of leisure.

She particularly loved portraying people, and did so very well, according to others. Since Clarke was very critical of herself, she always had been, and her Nana always rebuked her for it. Her grandma was the number one fan of her art, and she always tried to push her to take it more seriously, as much as her profession as a nurse.

Most definitely the beautiful and very special Montmartre neighborhood took Clarke to another universe, one that she didn’t know, but in which she completely identified. She also made a mental note to visit that place again, and buy some pieces of art to take home, before leaving Paris. 

That thought of leaving Paris left a bitter taste in Clarke’s throat already. Undoubtedly, she had fallen in love with the French capital at first sight, understanding finally so much her Nana's obsession for that city. And of course, now was also that very strong feeling, in addition to the beautiful and captivating woman named Lexa Les Bois.

Luckily, Clarke was not far from Lexa’s flower shop called "Fleuriste", and arrived almost at the time agreed with the singer. Upon arrival, Clarke marveled at the place, it was not very big but it was beautiful. There were so many multicolored flowers, and with those incredible natural fragrances, that Clarke simply fell in love immediately, and was very impressed by, as she watched for a moment from the side of the shop.

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/404n)

The flower shop was quite busy, and soon she could see Lexa tending to a lady, to whom she gave a huge beautiful bouquet to, Clarke thought, and the lady even inhaled the exquisite smell they emitted with clear pleasure in her face. Lexa smiled in her charming way to the client, who was grateful for the bouquet, while helping her leave the shop as there were many clients inside.

Inside the store, Clarke spotted another girl and a rather tall, stocky dark-haired boy, she would never have imagined working in a flower shop. She stayed out of the premises, as Lexa went out with the old lady, who were holding by Lexa's arm, very happy with her enormous and beautiful bouquet of various flowers.

Lexa said goodbye to the lady, and immediately noticed Clarke’s presence of whom her eyes found more beautiful than ever. In broad daylight, with the sun shining on her golden hair, though she cursed Clarke sunglasses, because they hid her pretty blue eyes, which Lexa had already become addicted to.

But Lexa could see Clarke’s smile, and suddenly her legs felt a little weak as she remembered the taste of those lips, and how her tongue had traveled and played with that mole on Clarke's upper lip. Her whole body felt shaking by that powerful feeling of electricity running through. She smiled back, and she was sure her eyes became in a heart form, that she couldn’t do much about it.

Lexa returned Clarke’s gesture, with a smile so bright, that the blonde felt butterflies in her stomach, and to be honest, an internal heat that immediately rose to her cheeks. Clarke couldn't help lower her eyes, while her cheeks turned slightly red, making Lexa's heart beat a little faster, as she approached her, wiping her hands on the green apron she was wearing.

\- Clarke... You have arrived... - Lexa immediately bent down a little and took hold of the blonde's chin, and placed two kisses, very French-like, on her cheeks, but very close Clarke’s slightly trembling lips.

\- Hello Lexa... I hope I have not arrived too early. I see that you are quite busy here... - Clarke answered, somewhat sensitive even after feeling those soft lips brush her cheeks, so close to her.

That special way Lexa received her left her with that desire to move her face a little, and catch those tempting puffy lips with her own again, like the night before. Immediately her Nana's voice came to her mind, making her laugh... "These LesBois are a case" Clarke mentally added... "Of fatal attraction..."

\- Oh no... I... - Lexa began to answer when a man with a somewhat desperate face began to speak to her.

Clarke looked at the man somewhat puzzled, and a little annoyed at the interruption without any regard. She might have been a customer, she thought. "Rude Parisian..."

\- You have to help me, please. I need a flower, the best one you have because it is the flower of my last chance. I screwed up this time, and only a flower can save me.

\- Well... well... - Lexa found herself in the strange position of having to attend to the annoying client, since she quickly saw her employees were all busy. She cursed the man, who was quite rude, for not being able to wait for her to finish with Clarke, who could have being a client as well.

Lexa frowned, and rolled her eyes, she turned with a face full of regret towards the blonde, who was now smiling and shaking her head.

\- Clarke, please, excuse me a second…

\- Yes, of course, no problem, take your time... I'll wait for you to finish... 

Clarke tried to lighten Lexa’s mood, so she didn’t feel so bad, but they were at the door of her business and the brunette still was wearing her work apron, with about 15 minutes to go, until twelve, so the blonde simply stepped aside.

\- What about those huge red roses over there? What do they mean? - The man asked quite nervously to Lexa, who immediately took one of those huge roses, and sniffed it, then quickly looked at Clarke, and with a smile told the man the meaning.

\- Love.... - Clarke immediately looked down at the vase that had beautiful carnations next to her feet. 

Suddenly she found them very beautiful and interesting, after those green eyes looked at her along with that damn smile, that destroy Clarke’s panties in a blink of an eye. She cursed herself for the lack of auto control, but was just an impossible task. That singer, now florist, was really a charming lost case…

\- Oh that can work... - The man replied scratching his head, looking everywhere, he still looked a bit hysterical, but Lexa then added.

\- And fidelity.

\- Then it won't be a red rose... - The man simply answered looking for another flower.

\- No... no, definitely, the roses are too obvious. But if this is your last chance, let me see... I need to find you a spectacular one... How about this one? "Birds of Paradise" - Lexa said taking the beautiful flower that Clarke looked very interested in. 

The blonde was being enchanted with the majestic and exotic that she looked at that flower, especially to avoid looking at the brunette florist. Lexa looked at her and then the man, who was anxious waiting for an explanation as to what the flower’s meaning was, rubbing his hands nervously.

\- Keep talking - the man said, not wanting Lexa to take all the time in the world explaining. Clarke rolled her eyes at the hysteria emanating from that man.

\- The real name is "Strelitzia", named after Charlotte de Strelitz. She married King George III, had 15 children, and they never spent more than an hour apart. 

Lexa explained with a smile, but the man’s hair on the back of his neck stood up at the story. It was not what he was looking for. Lexa looked at him oddly, and Clarke just held back her laughter, turning her face towards some orchids.

\- Well, stop talking.... THIS ONE!. This is my last chance flower. – Said the man excited taking the flower in her hands, like he was founding a treasure.

Clarke needed to turn away to hold back her laughter again. The man was holding a small pot, with a cactus that looked like a penis. He seemed very happy as he gave the plant to Lexa, who was somewhat surprised, and raised her eyebrows at the particular choice of the man, noticing the reaction from Clarke, making her laugh also.

But Lexa was serious in her business, and held back her laughter, as she took the plant from the man's hands, and went inside the premises to finish dealing with the strange client, who looked quite desperate, while Clarke stood outside shaking her head and now laughing out loud.

After a few minutes, the man left the premises with the “cactus penis” in his hands, convinced that this special plant would fix the shit that he had caused. Clarke looked at Lexa, still giggling, unable to believe how strange people and their tastes can sometimes be.

Almost behind the man, Lexa came out without her apron, as she said goodbye to her employees, with the helmet of her motorcycle in her hand while she put on black pilot sunglasses, which simply transformed her into a "femme fatal". She looked so sexy, that Clarke forgot to breathe, as they walked a few meters to where the brunette had parked her motorcycle.

[](https://gifyu.com/image/404V)

Lexa extended the extra helmet to Clarke, who put it on, and then sat behind the singer on the bike, like the night before, holding onto Lexa’s waist with some pleasure. Reddish cheeks in her face and a silly smile that she couldn’t stop. Can Paris be more especial and beautiful? She though…

They drove through the city, dodging the traffic, but on the bike, it was just so much easier to get around. Also, Lexa had very good control over her vehicle and weaved among the many cars, buses, motorcycles, bicycles, and scooters, with smooth movements, also take caring that Clarke will be ok behind her.

During the day, traffic in the city of Paris was a real nightmare, Clarke thought, reminding her of when she'd traveled to New York a couple of times. The French drivers were not very patient waiting in traffic, they were rather irritable, rolling down the windows, and cursing each other, along with honking the car horns.

They soon arrived at a small fast food shop, where Lexa stopped the bike. Clarke got off the bike, cursing mentally that she needed to let Lexa’s warm body go from hers.

Lexa also got off her bike and handed her helmet to the blonde, asking her to wait for her right there. Clarke was a little surprised, but without saying anything just nodded and smiled. 

Before leaving the flower shop, Lexa had asked Clarke if she was vegetarian or allergic to any particular food. But Clarke told Lexa that she ate anything and everything, without any problem or restrictions, making Lexa smile a lot, who loved Clarke’s answer.

After a few minutes, Lexa left the crowded shop called "Le Baguette", with a bag that she handed to Clarke to hold, while she opened the compartment under the seat of her motorcycle, and deposited the bag with apparent food and drinks in it. Then they continued on their way to where Lexa wanted to take Clarke to lunch, which was to be a picnic.


	8. Ma belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very steamy chapter so you know what to do... Just enjoy!🔥🔥😈🔥🔥 And search for the song “Belle” by the french singer Zaz, so you can listening and feel more into the last scene.🥰

[](https://gifyu.com/image/61Xh)

Credits for this Clexa edit to my amazing talented friend “Skyline000” Thanks❤️✌🏼

Finally, they arrived at a beautiful place called "Le Parc Montsouris". A huge park, where Lexa drove a little bit more on her motorcycle until she stopped near a long staircase that unfolded in front of them. There were many people of all ages running, practicing their skills, as well as some tourists and families walking along the lake next to the road. There were also people sitting on the grass, with blankets and lunches spread out. Also, there was no shortage of local girls in bikinis lying sunbathing, something that was very normal in the French capital and many places in Europe.

They didn’t climb the staircase, Lexa guided Clarke down a path until they stopped at a beautiful spot with a pleasant view of the artificial lake, which was located in the center of the park. The singer wanted to show her partner her favorite place, where she used to go many times to just relax for a while.

Clarke immediately loved it, as they stood next to a big old tree, which would serve as shade, since the midday sun in the French capital was quite strong, and she could already feel the beads of sweat on her forehead. Both women appreciated the beautiful, cool breeze that was blowing and provided some relief from the midday heat.

Lexa spread a blanket on the floor, then invited Clarke to sit on it followed by her. After she sat down, the singer proceeded to untie the laces on her Converse sneakers, and also removed her stockings, leaving her feet exposed to the fresh air which caused her to emit a slight moan of pleasure, and made Clarke laugh as she watched Lexa.

In the distance, Clarke could see some ducks and white swans swimming on the lake. But what she appreciated the most was the tranquility of the park, in such a city as Paris, so bustling, so full of local people, tourists from all over the world everywhere, and that crazy traffic. The park seemed like a paradise full of peace, and Clarke was thoroughly enjoying it.

As Clarke felt her body relax, she was surprised by Lexa, she looked towards her feet as the singer untied her sandals, and gently removed them from Clarke’s somewhat sore feet, which she appreciated.

Lexa proceeded to give Clarke’s feet a quick massage, which made the blonde almost delirious, because it felt so fucking pleasurable. After walking for most of the morning, her feet in that heat were sore, swollen, and reddened.

Lexa’s massage also caused some kind of extra pleasure inside Clarke, which she tried to hide, and was thankful that Lexa had her back to her, wonderfully massaging her feet, while she bit her lips, containing moans of pleasure.

Lexa smiled, knowing that her massage was producing enormous pleasure in Clarke, who restrained herself from moaning. When she finished giving a little attention to those swollen and reddish feet of the beautiful blonde, she settled back next to Clarke, then approached her face and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, as if she kissed her all the time.

\- You're welcome ma belle. You have very beautiful feet, and very soft skin... - Lexa replied as she looked into Clarke’s eyes, very close to her shocked face, who opened her eyes to find that rogue rascal smile present on Lexa’s face.

Clarke was somewhat surprised at first, but before she could react, Lexa's lips had left hers, telling her of the beauty of her feet, which she disagreed with.

The brunette after she took a wet napkins from a package she always have in her pocket, and cleaning her hands. Then took the bag and spread the lunch in front of them, along with some sodas and napkins. The meal consisted of sandwiches somewhat larger than Clarke was accustomed to for a sandwich. The sandwiches were made in none other than the typical French baguettes, and they looked delicious and very tempting.

Lexa handed her a wet napkin first so the blonde could also clean her hands. Clarke was surprise the level of hygiene of the singer, but she like it. After she thank her and cleaning her hands, Lexa handed finally one of the baguettes and urged Clarke to eat. The blonde simply took the sandwich, still felt a little moved by that delicious massage on her feet, and that little stolen kiss on her lips. Now she wondered if Lexa was taking a course she didn’t know about. Clarke was a little stunned with that kiss from the night before, but to her, it hadn't meant that they were starting something.

Clarke didn't know how to start to talk to Lexa about it, because part of her felt so good, and it didn't bother her to feel those soft lips on her own again. But Clarke didn't want Lexa to create a misconception of what they might have started between them.

Clarke couldn't help but think back to that dream with her Nana, shaking her head a little. It was becoming so unreal, everything, to the point that she was beginning to feel that everything was part of a crazy dream, from which she couldn’t wake up from. 

Lexa settled against the leafy trunk of the majestic tree behind them, smiling and relaxed, taking the first big bite of that baguette. Totally in her own world, free from speculations of any kind, as the American blonde seems to be in it. Lexa imagine that Clarke probably was guessing what was all that about. Her attitude so normal and relaxing still stealing kisses from those lips that already became her new addiction. The reality was that Lexa didn’t know either, what was all about, but she just goes with what she feel in the moment, without deep thoughts.

After eating almost in silence, for a few long minutes when Clarke couldn’t stop devouring that exquisite French baguette, with enormous pleasure on her face, closing her eyes, tasting all those many flavors. She just nodded to whatever Lexa was commented once in while between bites, making the brunette smile all the time.

Lexa watched Clarke fascinated, enjoyed also her baguette, but somewhat more accustomed to the local delicacies. Lexa loved seeing the gestures of pleasure on Clarke’s beautiful face, and those little sounds, almost like moans, that she emitted without being able to contain herself. It somehow made Lexa incinerate inside, since it aroused that sexual side of her. Lexa couldn’t avoid imagining Clarke naked in her bed, while she was doing very nice things to her body, causing her to moans even more lauder.

But Lexa immediately shook off those obscene thoughts, to return to entertaining the blonde, who finally paused eating her meal and surprised her with a question.

\- So you are not only the owner of a flower shop, and you run it yourself, but you are also an expert in the meaning of flowers too? - Clarke was interested after having listened attentively when Lexa had attended that strange and nervous man.

\- I've always loved flowers, and I've been studying them since I was little. I have studied botany and gardening. But the meaning of flowers is a popular thing, you know, those stories you hear, that become part of the business. People like to hear those meanings, when they need to buy a certain type of flower, for certain occasions. - Lexa explained seriously under the attentive gaze of Clarke who was now taking a drink, after eating her sandwich.

\- That's great, I have no idea what they mean, I just like them. My grandma used to have a beautiful garden in her house, she took care of it herself. There she had flowers of all kinds, although red roses prevailed, her favorites. - Clarke commented smiling, arousing a certain curiosity in Lexa now. Since red roses were also her grandma, Alexandrine's favorite.

\- And what are your favorite flowers, Clarke? - Lexa asked, very interested in the answer.

\- I don't know... Maybe Lilies... Tell me what the Lilies mean, please...? - Clarke wanted to know now, quite intrigued, as Lexa shook her head and put her soda on the grass and smiled.

\- Hmmm... you don't want to know the meaning of the Lilies... - Lexa surprisingly said, making Clarke's curiosity even greater.

\- But they are my favorites, and now I want to know the meaning... - Clarke putted, as she pleaded to know and Lexa wanted to kiss her beautiful mouth so badly.

\- Ask me about the Begonias... - The brunette said suddenly, slightly disappointing Clarke who looked at her strangely.

\- Well, tell me... what do the begonias mean? - Clarke asked, somewhat defeated.

Lexa now stretched her body out, almost lying on the blanket, crossing her legs, and her arms behind her head, resting against the tree. And that sexy smile that Clarke tried not to look too much at.

\- Begonia is an eccentric flower. Pink, it means that the relationship is on the right track. The white one speaks of a sincere friendship. The yellow one of a friendship that begins. The orange of a friendship that resists the passage of time. And the red one of a strong friendship. - Lexa explained in detail, but not creating much interest in Clarke. The blonde was determined to know what her favorite flower meant and no one beat her hard head, but if Lexa wanted to talk about the Begonias, politely she listened.

\- Now tell me... Which begonia would you give me Lexa?

\- Hmmm... one pink and one yellow - Clarke smiled remembering what each one meant, and for a moment her nervousness disappeared, as apparently for Lexa she meant friendship, a special one, and the blonde liked the idea.

\- Well... I like that... Now tell me the meaning of the Lilies please... - Clarke returned to asking what her favorite flower meant and Lexa simply gave up.

\- Lilies mean..... I dare you to love me.

Lexa's green eyes stayed fixed on Clarke’s intense blues, who once again felt her cheeks burn, at that particular meaning. Plus, that woman had enormous power over her, and those eyes seemed to bare into her soul. Lexa’s eyes were so intense, so expressive and so bright. Clarke couldn't help but delve into that enchanted forest once again, and lose herself in for a few seconds. The definition of Lilies had been something she didn't expect.

Suddenly a thunderclap was heard in the distance, and the sky began to fill with dark clouds, the sun disappeared in a few short minutes, and both, Clarke and Lexa watched the sky change so fast, that they feared the sudden end of that entertaining picnic.

Lexa knew that menacing sky, those clear warnings, knowing that a heavy downpour would come soon. She cursed because they were on a motorcycle, and they would be wet in a few minutes.

Another thunderclap erupted in the sky, and what was once a pretty breeze that played with her hair, was now a strong wind that brought the smell of wet grass, along with the first drops that began to fall on their faces still looked at the darkening sky.

Clarke could see how everyone in the park wasted no time, and immediately began to leave it at a brisk pace or running to shelter.

Lexa stood up and held out her hand for Clarke to take, then she picked up the blanket and the bag with the rest of the food which she discarded in a nearby trash can, and again took the blonde's hand and began to walk very quickly to where her motorcycle was parked.

But after a few meters, the storm unleashed itself on them. Clarke was laughing heartily, she just couldn't stop laughing as she ran after Lexa. The singer was now trying to protect her with the blanket, so she wouldn't get so wet, but the blonde was far from caring.

Her Nana had told her that there was no place in the world more beautiful to admire the rain than in Paris, because it was romantic and special. Clarke swore that she was experiencing it at that very moment. Without thinking, she stopped running, and Lexa did the same next to her, looking at her in surprise.

The blonde laughed in such a beautiful way that the brunette was amazed and looked at her fascinated. Clarke came out from under that blanket Lexa had put over their heads, and walked a few meters away, and exposed herself to the intense rain that fell on them, opening her arms, looking at the sky and laughing out loud, spinning around on her feet.

Clarke felt such enormous happiness inside her, it was something inexplicable indeed, she seemed possessed at that moment by the storm. She opened her arms and spun around looking at the sky, laughing out loud, letting the rain soak her.

Lexa started laughing next to her and imitated Clarke as she took the blanket off her head and let the rain wet her completely, unable to take her eyes off the image of the blonde, who was having fun like a little girl, spinning in the torrential rain that fell on them.

Without waiting any longer, Lexa approached Clarke in three steps and took her by the waist making the blonde lower her face, and their eyes met. Both of them were laughing, internally feeling, as if they had known each other for a long time. As if they had loved each other for a long time, and they were just happy to meet again. They were both breathing very agitatedly, feeling their hearts beat fast but at the same rhythm.

Lexa cradled Clarke's soaked face in her hands, without interrupting that connection of their eyes that felt so intense that it produced an electric shock inside the entire being of the blonde, who looked like the thunder that had just sounded.

\- Clarke, do you want me to give you Lilies...? - The question left Clarke somewhat surprised, but more surprised by her answer without hesitation as if her mind didn’t exist and her warm and happy heart took over.

\- Yes Lexa... Give me Lilies.

Lexa smiled even more if she could, and pressed her lips to Clarke's, letting herself be carried away by many feelings that came from deep inside her. Feelings that the brunette had never felt for anyone else in her life.

Lexa didn't even feel that way when she had become fascinated by the dancer Costia Berger, having gone to a local theater with friends who knew Costia. Lexa had simply been so captivated by the figure and the movements of that masterly body of the brunette on stage, that she immediately let herself be carried away by her internal passion.

But what she was feeling with Clarke was something very different, and Lexa knew it. Although she knew it was a very bad idea to fall in love with a woman who lived on the other side of the ocean, she just couldn't stop, couldn't stop the impulses of her heart. She knew it was too late to stop and think, to talk to Clarke, and come to an agreement to keep things friendly between them.

Their bodies soon ignited with their feelings, and although they were soaked and the wind was blowing strongly, they were not cold, but rather were on fire, as they intensified that kiss that seemed eternal, in the rain that didn’t stop.

Clarke brought her hands up to Lexa's neck, gently tangling her fingers in the brunette's wet hair, and thrusting her neck toward her. Clarke urged her not to stop kissing her, not to stop that crazy and passionate dance of their tongues, which were dancing in unison in a wild way. Even though she knew that this was a bad idea, she just couldn't stop, she wanted Lexa madly. She wanted to taste more than her mouth, she wanted to devour her completely without mercy. It was as if she had waited all her life for her, as her Nana had done with Lexa's grandma, so long ago.

Soon they were climbing the stairs of the building where Lexa lived, in an apartment above the flower shop, which was already closed. The rain had accompanied them all the trip on the motorcycle, which the brunette accelerated as much as she could, trying to be careful at the same time with the crazy traffic and the rain.

The singer couldn't wait to get home, and give in to the passion that she had felt with Clarke at the park. After stopping to devour each other’s lips for a few minutes, they stood with their foreheads resting against each other’s, as they both breathed hard, and laughed like two teens girls.

Lexa dared to ask Clarke if she would like to come into her apartment, and the blonde answered her affirmatively without hesitation. They knew that once they crossed that line, there would be no going back, but they were already way beyond being able to stop what their hearts dictated.

Lexa stumbled up the stairs, still kissing Clarke's lips, both women were soaked but happy. They finally reached the first floor, where the singer had her apartment, when Lexa's neighbor, Madame Cloudette came out of her apartment to see what all the fuss was about. 

The woman raised an eyebrow and tensed her face, as she found the heated scene of the women devouring each other at the door of the apartment of her young neighbor, Madmoiselle LesBois.

Lexa was leaning against her door, supported by Clarke's body that was moving frantically against her own body, and who was now kissing her neck with desire. 

Madame Cloudette raised her hand to her chest at the image she saw so shamelessly, and cleared her throat a couple of times, causing the women to stop, and immediately separate. Both of them were standing in the doorway of the Lexa’s apartment, like two little girls about to be reprimanded.

\- Madame Cloudette... - Lexa tried to excuse herself somewhat nervously, while Clarke let out a loud laugh. 

One that Clarke tried in vain to cover up with one of her hands, looking at the old woman, who was watching them with eyes full of shame, and some rejection too.

\- Mademoiselle Lesbois... Je vous demanderai de garder ce genre d’intimité dans votre appartement…  
(Miss Lesbois... I will ask you to keep... intimacies within your apartment...) - The woman asked in an annoying tone of voice and perfect French.

Clarke had no trouble understanding the woman, and at the same time feeling herself on fire right there. She dropped her face onto Lexa's shoulder, trying uselessly to hide.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mes excuses. Passez une excellente apès-midi, Madame.  
(Yes, of course, my apologies... Have a very good afternoon, Ma’am).

Lexa immediately turned around with reddened cheeks, and trembling hands, trying to put the damn key in the lock, as she heard Clarke's laughter at her side, who was now looking at the door. That woman still looked at them with outraged and intimidating eyes. All they heard was a loud "Hmmmm!" And after the comment, a door slammed.

Lexa finally managed to open the door and they immediately went into Lexa's apartment and leaned on the door, after Lexa closed it behind them. Finally they let out the laughter they had been holding in, breathing rapidly when a huge thunderclap broke over the sky of Paris, again causing them to jump.

Lexa whirled to face Clarke's wet body, as hot as hers. As their mouths delighted in tasting warm wet skin, and their hands awkwardly peeled off the soaked clothes, helping each other undress with some difficulty.

Lexa guided Clarke somewhat awkwardly to her room. They wanted each other with unbridled madness, and they weren't going to stop and think about anything, not anymore. They just let all thoughts aside and let their bodies free will, feeling like it was a long waiting reunion. Was stranger in a way but they just didn’t care anymore what was all about. They were happy, hot and need for feeling each other skin.

Outside the rain didn’t stop, and neither did the kisses and caresses of both women. Soon they were left wearing only their underwear and Lexa finally paused very briefly to admire this beautiful American woman, who was about to give herself to Lexa, to make her hers. She moved back a couple of steps, still holding one of Clarke's hands, until they were both standing by her bed.

Their eyes met once more, and although there was no doubt on either side, Lexa felt that she had to ask the question, to be sure. She took Clarke's hand and brought it to her swollen lips, and placed a couple of sweet kisses on her hand, that shook the blonde's soul. Clarke felt Lexa’s tenderness in every possible way.

\- Clarke... you are so beautiful.... And although it sounds silly, I need to ask you. Are you sure about this...?

\- Yes Lexa. I want you like I never wanted anyone in life, and yes, it sounds crazy, but it is what I feel, so please stop worry and come here.

Clarke closed the distance Lexa had put between them, and her lips found again the nectar of life itself in the brunette’s lips. Clarke simply let her heart leap for joy right there, and let the beautiful Parisian singer guide her.

Soon Lexa laid Clarke's body on the bed, after having removed her bra, and her eyes were delighted with those big and beautiful breasts of the blonde for a few seconds. A gesture that made Clarke smile shyly as those green eyes devoured her, without touching her body with her hands or kissing her and the feelings made her shudder.

Once Clarke lay back on the bed, the look Lexa gave her before kneeling in front of her made the blonde feel that she was on the brink of an orgasm. She knew that this would be very intense, she could feel the chemistry that she was experiencing with the singer, and it was simply unique.

Lexa knelt in front of her, having already completely stripped of her underwear. Something she had done without disconnecting her eyes with Clarke's hungry, darkened blue eyes, who had propped herself up on her elbows to watch her with delight.

Lexa's body was a sculpture fit for a Greek goddess, Clarke thought. She wished that she had a pencil and a pad to draw Lexa’s body. But for now, she would do it with her hands and her mouth, she told herself, memorizing every inch of that delicious and soft skin, then use charcoal and the paper later to capture the image in front of her.

Lexa have a smile on her face that made Clarke tremble with anticipation. The brunette slowly pushed Clarke’s legs further apart, so she could bring her body closer and press against the blonde's, beginning to leave a trail of burning kisses along a delirious path to those wonderful breasts to which she gave sublime attention.

The brunette’s attention made Clarke's back arch as she began to moan, making Lexa turned on even more if she could be. Hearing the blonde’s sounds of pleasure and led her to want to devour Clarke with all the passion she could.

Lexa’s hands left Clarke’s breasts for a moment, as her lips and tongue followed them, while her hands rose to the hard wet nipples by her mouth, so as not to neglect them too much.

Clarke's moans grew louder and were heard in the room mixed with Lexa's. At the same time, the torrential rain continued outside, and the thunder sounded as if they were part of some kind of celebration of that meeting, of not only bodies on fire, but also souls illuminated in the same light.

A window in the room was open, and the wind played with the white curtains, caressing those burning bodies, but neither woman was bothered.

Lexa's hands left Clarke's breasts, who gasped in complaint, but she knew very well where those hands were headed next, and that somehow made up for it. Her hands caressed Lexa's head with passion, wrapping her fingers in long brown hair, keeping her there, accompanying her on her slow journey down. 

That somewhat brusque touch of the passion that Clarke felt, made Lexa smile a little, feeling her desperation for her to get there where she needed it most.

When Lexa's lips reached the edge of Clarke's panties, and her tongue played with the contour of that elastic. The brunette's thumb began to touch her sex through the thin fabric, which was already very wet, not only from the rain but also from Clarke’s arousal, that had soaked the garment long ago.

Clarke moaned eagerly, feeling how Lexa was taking care of her so well, caressing her clit over the fabric. At the same time that Lexa's eyes delighted watching how her caresses played havoc with Clarke, pleading between sounds of pleasure for Lexa to remove the damn panties and touch her skin.

Lexa smiled mischievously, and without wasting time, she removed Clarke's panties, and pushed open her legs a little more, so as not to waste time getting to her moistened sex. She took a deep breath as if delighting in the blonde's personal and intimate aroma, and then began to devour the body that was exposed to her, like the best French gourmet.

The taste of Clarke drove Lexa wild, making her moan as eagerly as the blonde did. Her tongue tasted, and her fingers now began to play with that so wet dilated entrance, so dilated for her, waiting for her to penetrate Clarke and take her, making her hers.

\- Please... please... Lexa..... ahhhhhhh...

Clarke's pleas were an order, which the brunette immediately complied with by penetrating her with one finger. But when feeling no resistance, and feeling how wet Clarke was, Lexa didn’t waste time in adding another of her long and fine fingers, leading Clarke to paradise with the strong sound of a thunder in the background. Lexa's mouth continued to suck the blonde’s swollen clit, who now moved her hips upwards in a frenzy, and her hands held tightly onto Lexa’s brown hair.

Soon the orgasm seized Clarke's burning body, releasing her from her enormous passion, and she shouted Lexa's name a couple of times amid moans of intense pleasure. 

The brunette accompanied her as she climbed into the waves of the strong climax. Lexa climbed on the blonde's body and placed her needy and soaked sex onto Clarke's, and she began to move with frenzy, moaning loudly, without breaking the connection of her intense eyes, with the darkened blue seas that watched her from below there with infinite devotion, as she held Lexa’s arms tightly.

Clarke had never experienced so much excitement and pleasure during lovemaking, she had never connected as much with any other person as she was with Lexa, and that made it the most beautiful moment of her life, without a doubt.

Clarke’s eyes widened as she felt the brunette’s body moving over hers with an unleashed passion. Feeling her sex rub against hers with so much need, Clarke didn’t hesitate to move her left hand between them, and penetrate Lexa with two of her fingers with great pleasure. Almost instantly, she accompanied Lexa as they climbed to a new orgasm, which exploded in their bodies, like the fireworks of the French revolution in the Eiffel Tower.

Lexa looked at her from above with a passion in her eyes, which made Clarke tremble even more, as they were both submerged in all the extreme sensations they were experiencing after feeling themselves climax.

A smile lit up Lexa's face, infecting Clarke as she leaned down and met the lips of the beautiful blonde, with whom she was making love. Lexa was feeling an intensity she had never experienced in her entire life. This wasn't just intense, casual sex, she knew that without a doubt. It was something superior, something that left her breathless, but that filled her with light and happiness.

Their mouths devoured each other, as they felt the last spasms of their shared orgasm. Both women felt more than satisfied and content, more than complete lying next to each other.

Lexa was sitting up a little, leaning against the back of her bed. Clarke lay almost on top of her naked body, her head resting on Lexa’s shoulder. The singer held Clarke against her body and inhaled the exquisite vanilla aroma, of that silky blonde hair, which she caressed and left a few small kisses on.

After a few hours of giving themselves to each other, feeling the waves of passion, the union beyond the physical. Along with those feelings that both women could feel internally. Feelings that had been awakened, as they have always been there, just waiting for them to meet and awaken the feelings within their bodies and hearts.

Lexa didn't understand what the hell was going on, everything happening at the speed of light, and her mind couldn't process how she could have such intense feelings for that beautiful woman, that just met. Feelings that she had felt deep within her soul. Lexa felt that she belonged to Clarke and the blonde to her without hesitation. But how was that possible, when they hardly knew each other?. How could they connect so deeply like that, feeling so happy, so damn perfect.

The rain no longer fell furiously, now it was much more subdued, Lexa knew that it would soon stop, and the night sky of Paris would be filled with stars. The room was lit by the dim light of several candles, which Lexa had lit around her room, illuminated their naked bodies, which were partially covered by the white sheets. After giving herself so passionately and completely to Clarke, this was a wonderful moment of peace and harmony.

Clarke was half asleep on her chest, exhausted from their lovemaking. Lexa was somewhat fearful of what this meant. This was not a mere chance encounter, they hadn't been having sex for hours and that was all this was, just sex. They had a special connection, in those looks, those unspoken words, but expressed in another way. It was all crazy and was as real as the beautiful woman lying naked next to her.

Lexa was aware that they both belonged to two different worlds, and that was undoubtedly a problem. Because the singer already knew that she wanted to have Clarke by her side for a long time, to get to know her properly, to discover her in every way, and let the blonde do the same with her. Lexa wanted a relationship with that beautiful American blonde, a descendant of her mémé's great love.

Lexa couldn't help but think of her mémé Alexandrine, and how much she now understood everything she had told her, of what she had lived in the arms of her Clarke. In those many eternal nights of love, in that extraordinary connection so natural and magnificent of their naked bodies and harmony. Loving each other in the many moments they shared, in those memories that were still so fresh in her memory, despite being 89 years old.

Lexa knew that every time Alexandrine spoke of her memories, it seemed that light of intense life filled her, illuminated her completely, radiating everything around her, and Lexa always marveled at that. Even though her Clarke had broken her heart terribly with her cowardly sudden departure. Her mémé Alexandrine had survived through those wonderful memories with her great love, even though she would never hear from her again.

Today Lexa began to live her own story, she knew it well, although her mind refused to believe that, because everything was too crazy and it couldn't be true. Her heart screamed at her that the woman of her life had finally arrived, and she was there, lying beside her, after connecting with her in body and soul, loving every part of her being.

But how the hell would she keep her? How the hell would she convince her to stay? To try and convince Clarke even if Lexa knew she was asking her to do something crazy?. Lexa was very aware that Clarke couldn't just leave her country, leave her work, family, everything, and cross the ocean to live a love that was sudden and unexpected, and at the same time so intense, pure and real. A love that undoubtedly united them deeply, even if they had only known each other for twenty-four hours.

Lost in her fears and thoughts, Lexa felt Clarke's body move and her hands now gently caressed her abdomen. Clarke’s hands slowly moved up to one of Lexa’s breasts to the nipple that reacted immediately, hardening, making her smile and shiver at the same time.

It seemed that the American was insatiable, and that after the brief rest, that she wish herself have took as well, but that she couldn't have, Clarke wanted to resume that battle of passion, skin, and heat.

Lexa closed her eyes feeling Clarke's lips move over her once more, letting herself be carried away to paradise, blocking her stunned mind. At the same time, a cool breeze entered the room, bringing scents of wet grass, something Lexa always loved to smell after the rain. Now it was mixed with the smell of the body and the warmth of her beautiful lady, and that vanilla of her golden, slightly tousled hair, which she caressed delicately.

When Clarke's lips moved up to her chin leaving a trail of sweet and wet kisses, Lexa smiled again taking Clarke’s face in her hands, to look at the beautiful blue eyes she already adored, and in which she was hopelessly lost.

Surprising her blonde, Lexa began to sing a sweet song in French, which came from her soul as she looked into Clarke's eyes, and stroking her cheeks with her thumbs.

Note: The song is call “Belle” by the french singer Zaz

"...Belle, tu es si belle  
(Bella, you are so beautiful)  
Qu'en te voyant  
(That as soon as I saw you)  
Je t'ai aimée  
(I loved you)  
Belle, que j'aime tant  
(Bella, that I love so much)  
Depuis longtemps  
(long time ago)  
Je t'attendais  
(I was waiting for you)  
Souviens-toi  
(Remember)  
Du temps où tu venais  
(From the time you came)  
Chaque soir pour me recontrer  
(Every afternoon to meet you)  
Tu passais (You passed)  
Si belle que j'en rêvais  
(So beautiful that I dreamed of you)  
Tu le sais, mon amie (You know, my friend)  
Je t'aimais ... (I loved you) ”

Clarke was speechless, spellbound by Lexa's sweet voice, singing that beautiful song to her. She did it with so much feeling in those bright green eyes, that Clarke knew she already loved, like she loved all of that incredible woman, who without a doubt had a huge pure romanticism in her soul.

Clarke was certain at that precise moment, that her heart had momentarily stopped, and that her thoughts about what was happening with Lexa no longer made the slightest sense. She had lost all sense of logic and reason.

Clarke wondered even if it was some kind of Paris-romantic-effect, or the story of their grandmas, or what the hell was happening with her and that sweet and romantic french singer. Clarke didn’t doubt that who was the one who commanded, who had taken control of what was happening, were her heart racing and her soul lit up, like the light of those candles that were placed around the room.

Candles that Lexa had lit upon returning from a short visit to the bathroom, sometime during that rainy late night. But that song she sang for Clarke with so much love lighting up her beautiful face. That tenderness of those magnificent hands caressing her face. That addictive voice that almost whispered the song. And that warmth of a body, to which the blonde already belonged to, was something that Clarke could not resist. 

She was lost, but the most incredible thing was that she didn’t fear what would happen tomorrow. She would simply do what her Nana had told her so many times in her life to do, and had done in the dream of the previous night, to free her soul and enjoy the moment, the present, without questioning the future so much. Live every moment in her life like it was the last, feeling it to the fullest.

Clarke's eyes became moist with the sweet song, and she noticed that the beautiful green eyes that watched her, had moistened like hers for an instant. She would never forget that moment, she told herself, this moment was the true awakening to a new life, and she wanted to live it.


	9. Je t'aimerai toujours

[](https://gifyu.com/image/8uua)

After that afternoon of passion and dedication, Clarke and Lexa became inseparable, as if they were living the most intense and great love of their lives.

The next day Lexa had suggested to Clarke that she leave her hotel and stay with her at her home, and that Raven could stay with her sister Luna and her niece Madi, who lived a few streets away from her apartment. The singer was somewhat desperate to not be apart from Clarke, to have her close for as long as possible while she was dealing with her mémé Alexandrine, the doctors and her own family. And that was something that Lexa made slow progress with on purpose. 

Lexa knew that as soon as Clarke achieved what she had come to do, she would be gone. Lexa was very aware of what Clarke had told her, that she could stay a maximum of three weeks, and Lexa would make them count.  
As for her business, she took vacation days that she had never used, after talking to her sister Luna and Lincoln, her best friend from school, and a lover of flowers and plants like she was.

Lexa explained everything that had happened with Clarke, in addition to introducing her. At first, Luna was shocked when she first saw her, because she had seen the photo of that famous Clarke, that Lexa’s mémé Alexandrine had loved so much, and that girl was her living double, as Lexa was of her mémé.

Luna was fascinated by everything, and especially seeing her older sister so "in love". It seemed that Clarke had put a smile on her face that didn’t go away. But she also sat down to talk seriously with her sister, seeing her so madly excited by that kind and friendly American beauty. Luna was trying to warn her sister that her new relationship with Clarke might end when she finished fulfilling her grandmother's wish, and she got on that plane destined to return to her real-life, on the other side of the ocean.

Luna tried to prevent another sad outcome in the LesBois family. Lexa listened to her, she knew her sister was right, and she was very aware of everything her younger sister tried to warn her about. It was clear to her that the damn day would come when Clarke would leave, to return to her life with her family and friends, to her work of which she has spoken so passionately, far away from Paris, in the other side of the world.

Lexa couldn’t change the fact that her heart was clinging to a very small hope, one of a gigantic miracle of love. A hope that Clarke would decide to stay with her, or after organizing her life in the United States, return to Paris to live with her.

Lexa was willing to wait for Clarke to make the decision to completely change her life, or return to it. She knew she was probably dreaming that Clarke would choose to stay with her, and though her mind was vigorously trying to stop her foolish heart from falling in love, it was a lost battle. 

Lexa’s hopes remained high, especially when Clarke agreed to stay with her in her apartment without problems, and Raven chose to stay in her friend Seline's small, but cozy apartment. Raven’s friend immediately offered her a place to stay without hesitation. Lexa would have liked to offer for Raven to stay at her home, but it was not big enough for three people.

The days passed, Clarke and Lexa living together was wonderful for both of them, especially enjoyed so much every single moment. It was like they could see a picture of themselves living there together in an amazing and perfect life. Clarke was so fascinated and in love with Lexa, in a way that she could never imagine to feel ever, with someone that she just met. But Lexa was doing everything in her power to made her stay as best as possible. She was taking her to magic, incredible places, showing Clarke a very especial Paris, one only residents know, trying to make each day unforgettable for both of them. While in the night and mornings, they were satisfying the need for their bodies constantly on fire, insatiable with love and madness, with total surrender.

They were so perfect for each other, that they felt like they were made for each other. They had very similar tastes, had the same ideas of life. Although Lexa was somewhat more liberal as an European woman, and Clarke as an American, she was somewhat more demure. 

In those unforgettable few days, they discovered each other little by little, dodging those few insignificant differences, worshiping each other. They didn't know if it was the intense love that made them blind, or very flexible, but they felt that they couldn't love each other anymore.

Clarke began to seriously consider what her Nana had told her in her dream, that every day she was more convince that it wasn't just a beautiful dream but a kind of wonderful spiritual contact with her. She started to think about making that difficult decision, but one that would change her life completely and forever. Especially what her Nana told her, or advised her, that when the time came, she should decide with her heart and not her mind, so she didn’t make the same mistake her Nana had made in the past. One that had cost her so much pain, in addition to the terrible feeling of repentance, and knowing that not only had her heart been shattered, but also the heart of her beloved Alexandrine.

In those days of Parisian love, of total dedication, with the woman whom Clarke already considered her soulmate. Her feelings felt so real, too good to be true, she told herself. But she couldn't just leave her life and friends in the United States, and stay there in Paris with Lexa. She needed to put a little mental sense in the outcome of that.

Clarke knew she had to go home, and there she would make the most important decision of her life. She also knew she needed to take time away from the warm arms of the passionate singer and florist, and to know if what she was feeling was just momentary, or if it was real and serious. Because being there, living such a romantic summer dream with Lexa, Clarke honestly couldn’t define what her true feelings were.

Without a doubt what Clarke was experiencing with Lexa was very intense and made her very happy, as she had never felt before in her entire life. Clarke felt that she belonged to that city, to Lexa LesBois without a doubt. Although it sounded crazy, because every time she thought for an instant, that they had only known each other for days, it didn’t make the slightest sense, what she felt for that brunette with green eyes and a charming smile. 

But what Clarke felt in her whole being, every moment that she lived with her, each look, each kiss, each night of unconditional love of total surrender to each other, she knew that it made a lot of sense and it was real. She was living the happiest and best time of her life without doubts. But will keep that way if she decided to stay or comeback? Or the beautiful dream slowly will disappear when the routine of life itself get them at one point, when the passion and the crazy butterflies in the stomach will slow down, as happened normally in any relationship. Will their love still be so strong?. How much time will all that last? 

She was having so many questions fulfilling her mind and tremble heart. But she was holding tight to what her heart was feeling for that incredible woman, and even when was everything so crazy and in the air, she wanna just enjoy every single moment like they were the last together, without think so much in that unknown future.

At times, Clarke would sit and draw the French mistress of her passion. She especially loved portraying her naked, when after making love, Lexa usually fell asleep lying face down on the bed, barely covered by the sheets.

Clarke jumped out of the bed, to look for her art supplies and forever captured those beautiful moments she was living. Besides, Lexa’s body was truly incredible, and her face, her eyes, her hands. Everything about Lexa was perfect and inspiring the enormous art that flowed through Clarke, like every day walking those streets of Paris holding Lexa’s hand.

Although Clarke kept reminding herself that she was in Paris for a very particular reason, and that was to fulfill her Nana's last wish. So she asked Lexa often, what were the procedures for the visit. The artist always answered evasively, and Clarke knew that Lexa was deliberately prolonging the process, but she couldn't blame her. How could she blame Lexa, when she really wanted exactly that, that Lexa prolong the process, so they could have more time to share, before the dream was over.

Raven had had a long talk with Clarke and was very aware of what was happening between Clarke and Lexa. Raven didn't want to be negative, but she loved her best friend very much, and she was really concern. She wished Clarke didn't rush into deciding something that would change both her future and life so fast and exactly still under the loving involving enchanted effect of that crazy love she was living with the hottie french singer.

Raven didn’t wish that Clarke would simply go home and forget about Lexa, repeat the decision that her Nana had made decades ago. But she wanted her friend to be very aware of what that decision would mean, and that to continue her relationship with Lexa, she would have to leave everything she knew in the United States, her family, friends. And especially her job, which Raven knew well, her friend loved with all her soul.

What if the romance cooled down after a while? What if they ended up realizing that everything had been part of the crazy circumstances? Especially that clear influence of the romantic story of their grandmothers? Would Clarke regret having thrown herself into the relationship?

Raven didn’t know Lexa well, nor did Clarke. They couldn't know what the dark-haired singer was like when she fell in love, being faithful, or even taking such responsibility in a serious way. It was really like playing the lottery, in Raven's eyes. And what she least wanted was for Clarke to end up being hurt by the results of her decision.

A holiday romance is always very charming, special, and also very deceiving, the brunette thought. It is always perfect, Clarke was on vacation, and felt relaxed, away from the stress of her normal life and routine. Nothing is routine, everything is new, everything is wonderful, and the passion of the first moment is incredible and strong. But after a few months, when living together can start to become too routine, or sometimes friction starts, because of differences that begin to be seen and felt.

There were too many things to consider when making the decision that Clarke would have to make if she went ahead with it. Not taking into account, with all the paperwork to get the residency in France, which was not easy.

After so many refugees entered Europe in the last decade, as a consequence of wars in southern Europe, Asia, and Africa, migration laws had become somewhat severe in France, as in other European countries. And although Clarke had the advantage of speaking the French language, although not fluently, it was enough to get a job. She really would be starting from scratch in many ways.

And again, Raven was concerned; What Clarke moved to Paris only to realize in a few months or a year, that it wasn't what it seemed to be, or what she wanted? What if living with Lexa turned out to be a real fiasco? Or if Clarke realized that her feelings for the artist were no longer the same as when they first met? Would Clarke finally realize that it had all been the result of so many emotions in the shock of finding Lexa?

Clarke listened very carefully to everything Raven was pointing out, all the good and bads of that important decision she had to make. And although she knew that deep down her friend's intentions were the best, she could feel that Raven was very sure that this summer romance was nothing more than that.

Clarke also seriously considered that it was just a summer romance, but being there, experiencing with Lexa so many wonderful moments, discovering the singer every day, falling more and more in love with her with every detail she discovered. Honestly, it was almost impossible for Clarke to believe what she had with Lexa was just a holiday romance.

Best of all, Clarke didn't feel any pressure of any kind from Lexa. The singer showed that she felt the same, but she was very careful not to talk about the future, or if Clarke would decide to live permanently with her in Paris. That made Clarke feel relieved, but also created certain doubts in her mind. Why Lexa didn’t talk about.Was because she was not projected their relationship in the future, and was simply trying to live in the moment, in the present?. 

It was as if they were going to die tomorrow, or separate when Clarke took her flight back home. Was it clear to Lexa that this was just a steamy and simple summer romance, and she didn’t want it to be anything else? Did Lexa not feel that connection, feel the special union between them, our of the physical part? Or did she just not want to put her back against the wall, and have to make the decision here and now?

Clarke had a small inner problem that grew along with her feelings, but at the same time, the union with Lexa was really special and grew stronger with each passing day. It was a love that she had never experienced before in her life, and something told her deep down that it was not simple summer love, an intense but fleeting passion. It was real, it was huge and very long-term, almost for her.

Sometimes Clarke wished that she could stop the hands of time, that those days and nights would never end. She had never felt so much happiness as she was feeling those days with the beautiful, very sweet, and very romantic Lexa LesBois.

They were entering the last week of Clarke's stay, there was no more time or excuses to extend any longer, and finally, Lexa visited her beloved grandmother. It would take place in the old people’s home where she lived, which was located on the outskirts of Paris. The visit would be on a Friday afternoon, which would also be Lexa’s birthday, and her grandmother's Alexandrine.

The Monday after that visit, Clarke and Raven already had a scheduled a flight to return to the United States in the morning, and just thinking about it wreaked havoc in the singer's heart. But Lexa understood that her beautiful blonde must at least go back home to put her things in order, if she decided to return to Paris to live with her.

Lexa was aware that what was happening between herself and Clarke, was like a love story from a movie, but the reality could hit them hard and very differently, once they separated, and they returned to their normal life. With a distance between them, they would evaluate how they felt for each other, and how much they would be willing to change their lives, to unite in a much more committed and serious way. Or just talking and keep as friends. But as the days passed, they had fewer doubts that they were exactly where they should be, and were with the person that they should be. They were to meant for each other.

Lexa had pressured Clarke, with the crazy idea of having a booth of her own in the square of the painters, and there she could do drawing and portraits, freeing her artistic soul free. At first, Clarke refused Lexa’s crazy idea for a couple of days, but couldn’t continue refusing, when without warning, one day as they walked together through that square of painters, Lexa introduced her to the man who rented the places there. The singer had shown the man the wonderful drawings that Clarke had drawn of her, without the blonde knowing it.

Clement Dumont, a man in his sixties, a bohemian artist since he had the use of reason. He was the current administrator of that famous square of painters, for several decades, and he was delighted that the talented American, the girlfriend of his dear friend Lexa, could draw in the square whenever she wanted, admiring the talent she possessed.

Finally, Clarke was carried away by her French girl’s enthusiasm and began to spend a little time in the square, especially taking advantage of a few days when the "honeymoon" was interrupted, since Luna's daughter, Lexa's younger sister, became ill, and she needed her mother at home for a few days. Clarke insisted to Lexa that there were no problems with her taking care of her business, since she would take the opportunity to explore her art in the plaza, while Lexa was working in the flower shop.

One of the mornings Clarke received a very unexpected visitor to her booth. It was none other than Lexa’s brunette ex-girlfriend named Costia. She sat on the bench where the people who wanted the artists to portray them were located. The woman who was in her twenties, settled in that small chair with a false smile on her face, and her eyes were hidden behind large sunglasses.

Clarke looked at her for a moment, not understanding exactly what that woman wanted sitting there, looking at her with that stretched prudish face. Clarke was not stupid, Costia was not there for being drawing, that was clear to her, and she didn’t plan to endure it, since she noted that the woman’s intentions were not exactly friendly with her.

\- You must be the American with whom Lexa is lost these days... - Finally Costia commented very contemptuously, giving Clarke a look from top to bottom, after lowering her glasses to do it, slightly curving her lips in a smirk.

\- You must be the ex... - Clarke answered without feeling at all intimidated by that harpy.

\- Oh, apparently Lexa has already told you about me... - Costia said, relocating her sunglasses, and sitting a little better on the bench, with that false ironic smile on her face.

But Clarke had no desire for the theatrics that woman intended to do. She knew well that the woman didn’t come in peace or friendship. It was obvious to Clarke that Costia was jealous of the apparent new relationship of her ex.

\- What do you want?. I'm working, so if you want a portrait it's € 20. Otherwise, I would ask you to leave the seat free and move. - Clarke asked, serious and determined, facing Costia. The brunette couldn’t help but feel angry at what she thought was a rude request.

\- Oh, but how inattentive you are with a client... - Costia looked towards the place where the name of the artist was written on the post, smiling sideways - Clarke... I see why you caught Lex... Now that I remember that old photo that she showed me once. You are the living version of that horrendous woman who broke her mémé's heart, not giving a damn who she hurt... And if I remember correctly, her name was the same as yours... - Said the brunette with a sneer, along with that damn sideways smile, which tested the patience of the artist.

Clarke knew that Costia was trying to insult her Nana's memory, and was trying to provoke her. But the blonde was smarter than that, now smiling wryly, showing Costia that her words didn’t affect her.

\- Excuse me, am I not speaking clear enough to you? Do you want a portrait or not? - Clarke asked, moving closer to Costia in a rather intimidating way, her blue eyes lit with anger. She wanted so badly to throw her paint in that damn idiot's face.

\- Well yes, I want one, so start. - Costia answered trying to stay firm in the contest. She was determined to tease that damn American blonde that Lexa was so crazy about, as she watched Clarke as she smiled wryly again.

\- Well, the payment is in advance and for you, it is € 30.

\- € 30!. Mon Dieu! Who do you think you are?. Picasso...?. Okay, here you go, and that money had better be worth it.

\- Take off your glasses and try to look this way, without changing your position. - Clarke took Costia's money, put it in one of her pockets, and prepared the drawing pad on her skirt.

After adjusting her position to face that poisonous woman, who although she was very beautiful, the truth was that her attitude ruined the entire image as a person, Clarke thought, as she began with the first lines.

\- Yes, of course... you know, this will end soon... I mean, this silly summer romance in Paris... You will go to your beloved America, and Lexa will continue with her life. Surely the passion that you have unleashed will go away, as soon as your flight leaves ma chérie... - Costia said with irony and a winning smile on her lips.

Clarke wasn't going to let that damn woman to see her upset with her shitty comments. It was clear that apparently, the brunette was not pleased that Lexa was forgetting her so soon, and so easily. So she just concentrated on the drawing, raising her intense eyes to the brunettes for a second.

\- I would like you to close your mouth and stop moving if you want to be portrayed, and so that your € 30 is worth it. And by the way, nobody told you that you could comment on my private life. If you cannot bear or accept that you have been forgotten so soon, then speak to the right person. - Clarke concluded with a frown, returning to her drawing.

At this point in the chat, Lexa was behind a lectern of another artist sitting next to Clarke's booth, listening to what was happening. It was almost noon, and she had approached the plaza, to bring her beautiful artist a lunch, when she saw Costia sit on Clarke's bench to portray her. Lexa knew how poisonous her ex could be, and she was sure she was going to be like that with Clarke.

But Lexa didn’t want to intervene, because she wanted to know how the blonde handled the situation, and she was not disappointing her. She loved Clarke's mature demeanor in containing Costia's malicious onslaught. This was a war of the titans, Lexa thought, feeling a little proud. Although she didn't like that, she didn't like that Costia had the nerve to go confront Clarke like that. She was totally out of line, especially when they had ended their relationship long before Clarke appeared in her life.

For her part, Costia felt that response from the artist like a damn fire dagger penetrating her insides. Because that was exactly the problem, seeing how easy Lexa had forgotten her, wrapping herself up with a damn American tourist at first sight. But she was sitting there for a purpose, and though she practically foamed at the mouth, she tried to stay cool and focused on her goal. That she annoyed the artist as much as possible, and make her doubt that she could have a future with her ex, whom she planned to win back when the artist left for America.

\- Look Clarke, let's be honest, tomorrow you will leave and Lexa will forget about you as soon as those pigeons fly to the tree over there, and you know it. So why don't you save yourself the hurt and leave her alone right now. I will take care of comforting her, don't worry. - Costia proposed to Clarke who had had enough of that harpy.

Clarke stopped drawing, and took a deep breath, before answering, looking up at the brunette. A look, which told Costia that she had messed with the wrong woman.

\- Well let me tell you "ma chérie", I don't think so. First, you don't have to be interested in what happens between Lexa and me, it's not your fucking problem. Second, I’m very sorry that you are a poor ex-wretch, who cannot accept that what was between you both is over. Third, I know very well that Lexa has finished with you, long before I came into her life, and I very much doubt that she will return to your arms. But beyond that, you should know that I’m not going to make it so easy. I regret to inform you that I intend to fight for her. Finally, now I ask you to leave, and go away and don't bother me again, here is your money- Clarke throw the money over Costia like it was burning in her hands. - I don't want to portray you, and I have my right not to, so do me a favor and do one for yourself, go and leave Lexa and me alone. - Clarke spoke so freely and in a strangely calm tone, but with so much confidence in her words, that Costia's legs felt a little tremble.

Costia fixed her brown eyes on those blues of the artist, which really, behind the apparent calm they reflected on the one hand, seemed to send sharp knives to her on the other. She felt somehow intimidated and put in her place, with that long, detailed answer from Clarke.

Costia stood up quickly, and took an intimidating and threatening step toward Clarke, drawing the attention of some passing tourists, and the artist who was drawing at the post next to Clarke.

Clarke looked at Costia seriously, standing up too, without lowering her defiant gaze, and with the addition this time of a slight smile on the corner of her lips. Clarke knew she had more than won the contest.

\- Who the hell do you think you are bitch...?! - Costia said, raising her tone a little too much.

She was hysterical, and just wanted to finish off that damn American blonde, when the person she least expected suddenly appeared from behind her, taking her arm to turn her to face them.

\- Costia! That was enough! Go away, you've already heard Clarke. And for your information, I don’t plan to return to you even if you were the last woman on the face of the earth. You are a real disappointment in every sense of the word. I thought you were another kind of person, but I can see that I was so wrong... - Lexa said, her green eyes on fire as Clarke stood in her place surprised by Lexa's sudden presence.

\- Non... Lex... écoute, ma chérie, Je ne sais pas... - Costia babbled nervously, she didn't know how the hell to fix the shit she had made for herself.

Lexa had overheard the conversation, Costia didn't know how much, but enough to hate her. The worst thing was that this stupid idea had been a desperate act of the brunette, to convince the American to step aside, for her to try to get Lexa back. Now everything had gone down the toilet. She could see the disappointment in Lexa's green eyes, which also flashed fury practically as she had never seen her before.

\- Costia, stop making a fool of herself and hope I’ll come back to you. As Clarke said, do yourself a favor and go now, and forget me for the final fucking time. I love Clarke and that will not change because she must return to her country. And I assure you, I won't need to fall into your arms for comfort. Adieu. Lexa released her arm as if it was burning her hand, giving Costia a look, which made her feel like she was the dirtiest rat in the city of Paris.

That was the end of Costia’s attempt and dream of getting Lexa back. She felt damned humiliated, not only by that American bitch, but by Lexa herself. Now she hated her, and that damn blonde, who just stood there without saying a word, but with that fucking triumphant smile on her face.

\- Et de qui t’es en train de te foutre, connasse de blonde?! (And who the fuck are you laughing at, stupid blonde?!) I swear you're going to regret this. The two of you will regret it. And Lexa, when you walk crying through the streets without consolation, like your unfortunate mémé, I will laugh heartily, I swear to you... - Lexa took a step towards Costia in a rather threatening way. That damn bitch wasn't going to talk about her mémé like that.

Clarke reacted almost instantly, holding Lexa's arm gently so that the singer would calm down, and not be carried away by the poison that Costia was spitting.

\- You mention my mémé again in that way Costia, and you will not have any teeth in the damn and poisonous big mouth of yours... - Lexa said almost two centimeters from the face of the brunette, who now was somewhat more scared, while Lexa tapped her on the chest with a finger.

Costia, in total shock at the singer's so aggressive attitude, took a couple of steps back away from Lexa. As she put on her sunglasses, she tried to smile nervously.

\- Merde vous deux!. Allez vous faire enculer en enfer... (Fuck you both! Get fucked in the damn hell...) - Costia answered and then turned on her heel and left, while Lexa and Clarke watched her get lost among the many people walking around the place.

Lexa felt hurt in part, she never would have imagined that Costia still wanted her. That she was playing the role of a good friend, waiting for the moment to be able to take her again, or lead her to resume their relationship. That was something that Lexa had already turned the page, months earlier. Costia’s vile and tough attitude not only to Clarke, and with her, but speaking of her mémé like that, she couldn't bear it.

Nor did Lexa forgive her, even though she knew Costia was boasting dejectedly and humiliated, desperately trying to get close to her. And obviously, Clarke was in her way, but no, she wasn't going to excuse her in any way. It was sad to face the truth but she knew that sometimes people have good masks on that fall off.

Lexa turned to look for a moment at Clarke, who had been standing next to her, just following the discussion without intruding, no longer holding her by the arm. The blonde shook her head slightly, at what the resentful woman had spat so badly. The one that now walked away and was lost among the people.

Then Clarke’s blue eyes landed on the green ones who were looking at her somewhat confused, but they were still in love. That glance was enough for Clarke to know that what Lexa had said were words full of honesty. Her singer loved her and was willing to do anything for her. Hearing Lexa say that made Clarke's heart leap and thrilled her to the core of her being. To Lexa what they were experiencing was as serious, and as real, as it was for her.

Without wasting any time, Clarke took the two steps that separated them and hugged her green-eyed brunette tightly. Lexa felt her heart skip a beat, enveloping her adored blonde tenderly, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder. She loved Clarke, and in those moments she knew it was true for both of them. They were united against the world, against whoever wanted to poison or separate them, they were together and wanted to fight for that pure and beautiful love, against all adversities. She couldn't be more grateful for life, Lexa thought, her blonde was beautiful, and she was as much her as she belonged to the American, without a doubt.

\- Lexa, are you okay?. How long have you been listening? -Clarke asked, not reproachfully, but intrigued to know how much the brunette had heard of the conversation.

\- Oui mon amour, I'm fine... Just surprised and disappointed with Costia. I thought we were friends, that she would be glad to see me happy with someone, as I would have been for her. But I see now that she was just acting, waiting for the moment to try to win me back... I arrived a moment ago when I saw Costia sit on the bench. I apologize, I didn't want to interrupt, I wanted to give you space to handle the situation.

\- Yes, I know and I understand... Sometimes people have good masks. Something similar happened to me with my ex... everyone told me he was someone else, and I insisted that he was not. But in the end, they were right... he was a real ashole. Sometimes the love you feel for a person does not let you see their true personality. And thanks for not interfering sooner, and giving me a chance to handle the situation myself.

As Lexa listened to Clarke talk about the blind trust in people because we fell in love, and the good masks that we cannot distinguish, due to our feelings, was not the best thing for Lexa at that moment in time. Her fears filled her mind for an instant because it was true. Love makes us completely blind, and that's why we lose our heads, falling into beautiful disappointments that break our hearts without consolation.

All that intense romance with Clarke was precious and unique, but suddenly the fear of losing the blonde forever invaded her, and her eyes immediately expressed that panic, making Clarke instantly notice it.

Without thinking, Clarke cradled Lexa's somewhat tense face, stroking it gently, looking at the brunette with her eyes full of serenity and honesty. She wanted Lexa to read and feel that she was honest with her feelings, that she wore no mask whatsoever in what she was feeling for her.

\- Lexa... Love… Look at me please, and listen to me... I know that this is madness, what we are experiencing, what we are feeling, and I don’t know what fate will bring us or what we will decide. But I'm sure of something, and I want you to believe me, please. I don't have any mask on, what I feel for you is true, although some might think that it is a perfect illusion for the moment, something temporary. I know very well that it is not, it is as real as being here, in this place holding your precious face, and saying yes, that I have strong feelings for you. And that I don’t intend to hurt you as my Nana did to your mémé. I don’t plan to run away, I will always be honest with you, no matter what I have to tell you, because I care about you. After all, you are already part of my life, of my being, and I wish... I wish... To live many things with you still... But I need time, We both need it, to think about what we feel, and make those seriously decisions. Please don't be afraid Lexa, I will always tell you the truth my beautiful love. You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met, and I’m not going to give up on you easily, I’m warning you my precious sexy singer.

Lexa laughed with moistened eyes, listening to her blonde artist being so sincere, that it shook her soul. The singer knew that Clarke was telling her the truth, and she only nodded, because the words were choked in her throat, and she was afraid to let them out like a sob. 

However, she couldn’t prevent a tear from leaking from her left eye, as she brought her lips closer to those of that incredible woman standing in front of her. They melted into a sweet and very heartfelt kiss, that some people who were walking around the place, were amazed watching, as the romantic couple melted into themselves.

\- You are so wonderful Clarke Griffin... and I believe you mon amour, I believe you... - Lexa expressed a little emotional, then surrounded her blonde with her arms and held her against her body once again.

That night they loved each other intensely, with soul and body, almost without rest. Simply strengthening what they felt for each other. They didn't try to think too much about the future, they just wanted to live in the present, enjoy each moment together, make each day count, for the time they would have to be apart.

The next day, Lexa got up almost at dawn, she had to go to the flower market. She didn’t want to wake up her beautiful American lady, who, so exhausted, only an hour ago had fallen asleep hugging her body. Clarke knew that she needed to go to the market, so the brunette didn’t to let her a note of her absence. Lexa was very careful not to wake her love, and after taking a shower and drinking a quick coffee, she left the apartment, which already looked like a painter's studio, but she love it.

Lexa had made in her apartment a kind of artistic corner for her blonde, so she would enjoy painting at ease there. Clarke loved her immediately for that, very grateful to her beautiful singer, she devoted herself intensely to exploring that part of her being. One that was so full of colors, and landscapes that she enjoyed from that window, as well as faces that she drew of passers-by and many of her beautiful singer and lover.

Lexa loved watching her work, spending the afternoons sitting near Clarke, while she reviewed the business accounts. Or sometimes she would take her guitar, and she would compose some songs, inspired by that love that now she lived with her own Clarke. Or she just sang for her talented painter, who was already her number one fan.

Lexa watched her girl with delight, standing in front of a lectern, brush in hand, and only wearing a shirt already full of colors, leaving her long, sexy and perfect legs bare, like her feet, with that small tong underwear covering a little bit her perfect butt, painting beautiful images.

Clarke loved to paint while listen to Lexa's voice fill the atmosphere, with the guitar in hand or sometimes at the piano, playing a beautiful melody for her. The artist adored pieces by Debussy and Chopin, as well as some by contemporaneous composers, which Lexa played on her grandmother’s Alexandrine's old piano, with great mastery.

Clarke felt that a great artistic inspiration had emerged those days living with Lexa. Enormous creativity that made her very happy, in addition to sharing those intimate moments with the sweet and beautiful brunette.

Clarke couldn’t deny that perhaps due to her artistic side, or whatever was going on, her sexual desire had also more than surfaced. Lexa was an excellent lover, and together they were just perfect. Neither felt that the other pushed more, or tried to impose on the other who took the initiative. They were two women very much in love, and very equal in their constant desire to unite, to touch, to kiss, and to give each other thousands of caresses and warm glances.

Sometimes it was Lexa, the one who left her music or her accounts and approached Clarke from behind, and began to light her blonde's body, with warm hands, and kisses that burned the artist's skin, even if they were very wet. Clarke turned and caught her brunette with passion, making them end up in bed immediately, discovering skin, and that sensuality to the fullest.

Other times Clarke who was watching Lexa perform one of those romantic piano plays, delighting in music, and the way the brunette performed them with so much feeling. The blonde approached and began to light Lexa's skin slowly until the brunette turned, and Clarke simply sat on her legs, devouring her mouth with passion. As Clarke undressed, Lexa lifted her in her strong arms, and carried her to bed, to make love until the early hours of the morning.

It seemed as if they had both made a silent pact to enjoy each day, without thinking about tomorrow. They were happy, they were in love, and even if it rained in Paris or the sun came out, nothing bothered them. They knew how to take advantage of each day and each night, without separating almost for an instant. 

Together they only wished that time would stop for them, right there. That the morning Clarke had to return to the United States would never come. Still, neither of them mentioned it, as they didn’t want to think about it, they just enjoyed those moments, that wonderful time of love and art.

The truth is that if it had not been for Lincoln, who accompanied her that morning, Lexa would have fallen asleep halfway, and luckily the burly dark man was driving the small truck of the florist. Lincoln limited himself to the jokes of the chaotic state of his boss and best friend, since he knew why. He knew the reason that made her so happy, as he never remembered seeing her. Lincoln knew was that beautiful and friendly American blonde, that Lexa had recently met, because of that wonderful and romantic story of their grandmothers.

Lincoln only wished and pleaded with good fortune that his dear friend would not suffer the consequences of distance, as her grandmother had when Clarke returned to her country. Something that Lincoln had dared to speak lightly with Lexa since the brunette refused to think too much about it.

Lincoln could see the hope shining so brightly in Lexa's enlightened eyes, as he had never seen before in her life, not even when she was dating that brunette named Costia, who he had really never liked. Seeing his friend so happy and in love shook the hearty man, wishing that the story would end well, without suffering on the part of either woman.

Also, Lincoln liked Clarke, whom he met when the American blonde had moved into Lexa's apartment. They quickly made a nice friendship, and especially team up when it came to teasing the singer sometimes.

It was that the singer didn’t stop smiling those days, and unfolded that joy and internal light, through her enamored green eyes. Lincoln simply adored her. he was a total romantic like his friend, and partly envied, in a good way, that Lexa was living such a beautiful romance with someone as great as Clarke.

For some strange reason, Lincoln had faith in the blonde American artist, despite not knowing her very well. He felt that Clarke would not hurt his friend, Lexa, as her grandmother had done decades ago with Alexandrine, and he hoped that he wasn’t wrong.

That morning, Lexa looked tired, although she didn’t complain a bit, while Lincoln looked at her sideways and shook his head smiling. As soon as they had finished shopping at that gigantic Paris flower market, and they took everything to the small flower shop, Lincoln told his friend to go home, seeing her in that exhausted state, assuring her that he would take care of the shop without any problems.

Lexa thanked him greatly, and left the store, while the rays of the morning sun mercilessly attacked her tired green eyes. She proceeded to put on her black sunglasses, and headed toward the corner bakery, as she usually had in the past few weeks, since sharing her apartment with Clarke. 

There, she bought some delights, such as the well-known croissants, to surprise her beautiful painter with a delicious French breakfast. Although she sometimes complained that she was getting a little more rounded with these local delicacies. Also, as was already a custom, Lexa made a beautiful bouquet of lilies and red roses exquisitely scented for her beloved, which Clarke always loved to receive, and thanked her with many kisses and caresses, and sometimes something extra.

That morning, when Lexa got back to her apartment, she opened the door being very careful not to make too much noise, trying not to wake Clarke if she was still sleeping. But when she opened the door she found a scene she would never forget in her life. Clarke danced and sang to the song of the French singer Stromae and the very catchy song "Alors on dance", which was playing at the time on the radio.

Lexa leaned against the door frame, closing it behind her, with the flowers in one hand, and in the other, holding a small plastic bag containing the croissants. She just needed to enjoy that wonderful show.

At the same time, Clarke was working on her painting, a beautiful portrait of Lexa on a large lectern. The blonde was so immersed in music and dancing and painting that she didn't notice Lexa's presence. The singer simply watched her from the doorway with fascination and a big smile on her face. It was the most wonderful scene that she had ever witnessed in her life. Clarke was simply everything at the time, and she told herself to keep that memory forever, not only in her mind, but in her smiling heart.

That day, also was nothing less than Lexa's birthday. She felt that the image in front of her was the most beautiful gift that life could give her without a doubt. That beautiful and sexy blonde American painter was none other than her girl, one with whom she was deeply in love, and whom she planned to enjoy to the extreme. In every way, dreaming that the blonde decided to return to her one day not too far away.

When the song ended Lexa quickly approached her blonde, surprising her with kisses, flowers, and croissants. Clarke laughed as Lexa held her in arms, in addition to starting to devour her skin, among very ardent ways of saying a "Joyeux Anniversaire" ("Happy Birthday"), to that brunette who had her crazy with love.

\- Hmmm.... Joyeux Anniversaire ma belle! (Happy birthday my beautiful!) ... here is my simple gift for you... - Clarke said after a long passionate kiss, turning with her brunette to show her latest work.

It was a beautiful portrait of Lexa sitting at the piano with her back to them. The birthday girl admired the painting, but her eyes soon returned to that beautiful smiling face of her blonde artist, with some paint on her rosy white skin.

\- Hmmm... You are always a wonderful gift ma belle... Mon amour ... You have no idea how happy I’m that you are here with me, these days, today... I will never forget this birthday. Thank you my precious Clarke. - Lexa replied getting emotional now, hugging her girl tightly.

\- My love, don't you want to rest a little? You woke up so early this morning. You haven't slept at all... - Clarke asked, separating a little from Lexa, who smiled without loosening her grip on Clarke’s waist, to now attack her neck with smiles and kisses.

\- No precious... I want to go to bed, but with you... Then we can sleep a little together... Come here... - Lexa said between kisses that soon ignited Clarke’s passion.

The artist, already turned on, laughing, didn’t resist the idea of her brunette, beginning to walk next to her, between clumsy steps towards the unmade bed, while she stripped Lexa of her clothes.

They gave themselves to each other with passion, with sweetness, with that immense love they felt within themselves. They spent the morning making love, laughing, and whispering names between moans and gasps. At certain moments they heard the pounding of Madame Cloudette's cane on one of the walls attached to Lexa's apartment, causing them both to laugh. Clarke’s moans were expressed quite audibly, and the old lady neighbor seemed not to be very pleased at having to listen to such intimacy.

Finally after getting some sleep and resting, especially Lexa, while Clarke tidied up the mess in the apartment, and finished her birthday present for her beloved.

At times, Clarke stared down at the body of her wonderful brunette, exhausted, barely covered by the white sheets. The blonde couldn't stop thinking that she only had a few days left before she had to return to the United States, and the truth was, she didn't want that moment to come. She didn’t want to be apart from Lexa, from the wonderful moments she was living in her life there in Paris. One that she surely would never forget, along with the singer brunette with green eyes and a romantic heart.

It was such a difficult decision for Clarke to make, and obviously, her grandma's words were more than present in her head. She didn’t want to make the same mistake, she didn’t want to hurt Lexa, but there were so many doubts in her head, that they were just beginning to overwhelm her.

Clarke felt her heart clench at a certain moment, approaching the window that faced the street, where a fresh and beautiful breeze entered, playing with her golden hair, still damp from the shower that she had taken a few minutes before.

Clarke’s body was barely covered by Lexa’s shirt, no bra, but just her panties. Her mind was riddled with doubts, but she didn't want to spoil her girl's day. She refused to let that anguish fill her soul. She breathed deeply and at least tried to push her fears away for a moment, when very warm and familiar arms hugged her around the waist. Soon those soft lips gently kissed the bare skin of her shoulders and neck, making her relax and smile.

\- Hmmm... Have you showered without me, ma belle?. That is not fair... You smell so exquisite... hmmm... I just can't stop wanting you... Mon Dieu... I’m obsessed with your skin... - Clarke laughed feeling how her body reacted to Lexa immediately.

\- Well, I have been obsessed with your precious mouth, and your hands that do wonders... - Clarke answered, turning in Lexa’s arms, to catch those lips with pleasure.

Although after a few minutes Clarke separated her lips from Lexa’s, while the singer didn’t stop kissing her, now attacking her neck.

\- Well... Lex... Lex... stop... my love... If you don't, we're going to be late for the clinic. Remember the time that we should be there, and it won't be long... Hmmmm... Besides, I'm starving, and I've kept myself from touching that bag of delicious croissants that you brought this morning, until you woke up. So miss, go shower, while I prepare our brunch.

\- You are evil my beautiful painter... But you are right. I’m also starving, but also hungry for you... Hmmmm…. Come... I need... hmmm... you to rub my back in the shower... - Lexa said with a very deep voice purring like a cat near Clarke’s ear. Clarke with superhuman effort tore Lexa away from her sensitive skin again.

\- Ah no.... no no no... I know you, Mademoiselle LesBois... Rubbing your back never results in just that... So no, go alone, although your proposal is very tempting...

\- As I already said, you are cruel Mademoiselle Griffin... But tonight you will not be so lucky...

Lexa stole another passionate kiss from her, as she then turned around and received a nice slap from Clarke on her naked butt that made her laugh beside her. The blonde made a supreme effort to restrain herself from following Lexa into that bathroom.

That day they had arranged with the doctors who attended Alexandrine, at that home where she was hospitalized, to make the emotional visit, which would be supervised by professionals, in case of any issues. They weren't sure how the old woman would react to the fact that she would meet her great love’s granddaughter, who was also her identical physical copy, when she was younger. 

Lexa had explained to the doctors about the whole situation and the love story that ended in two broken hearts, but still united the two women despite the distance for so many years.

Lexa drove the Florists truck, and Clarke was beside her, who was holding the letter for Alexandrine in her hands, and the urn containing the ashes of her beloved Nana. Clarke’s free hand was taken at times by Lexa, who looked at her with eyes full of love and hope all the way.

When they arrived at the home Lexa talked to the staff about how the visit would take place, after introducing them to Clarke. The doctors and nurses agreed to watch through the monitors, in a room next to Alexandrine's, to give them some privacy, something that both Clarke and Lexa appreciated.

Lexa entered her mémé's room, asking Clarke to stay outside the room, so she could approach her mémé alone, to speak to her and explain her visit, to which the blonde completely agreed. What she least wanted to do was to disturb or upset Alexandrine.

The hearts of both women were beating fast, and the nerves and emotions of the moment were enormous, but they looked at each other for a moment, giving each other support and strength. Lexa then rested her forehead on Clarke's, to joined her lips to the blonde's, in a short but very heartfelt kiss.

This moment was paramount for both of them, and anything could happen. But they had faith that a miracle of love could happen, and they wanted it with all their soul, not only for them but especially for Alexandrine and her reunion with the great love of her life. Even if it was not in the way that the woman would surely have wanted, that all her life she had waited for, dreamed of seeing her sweet Clarke, her great love, returning to her.

As Lexa entered the room slowly, her mémé was sitting in her comfortable single chair by the window, looking out through it, it was a lovely sunny day. Her granddaughter entered with a large beautiful bouquet in her hand, approaching slowly, her heart pounding, and her excitement building.

The door to the room was left open and when Clarke saw for the first time the woman her dear Nana loved so much, her heart immediately skipped a beat. Clarke instantly hugged the urn that contained her grandma's ashes, and that special letter, against her agitated chest, as if she somehow trying to hug her at that moment so incredible.

Clarke’s blue eyes became damp with the tears that were about to overflow and run down her cheeks. It was as if her Nana had taken possession of her body for an instant, and now she was looking at that old woman, but still, a beautiful woman, looking out the window, with eyes full of love and nostalgia.

Clarke took a quick look at that room, one that was full of personal items, of family photos. There was also a vase with flowers on the table, which was next to that armchair where Alexandrine was sitting. 

But Clarke’s eyes were shocked and illuminated when they saw with deep joy, none other than the photo of her beautiful Nana, so young, and an exact copy of how she looked now. The old portrait black and white photo, was in a small picture frame on the nightstand next to the bed. Undoubtedly, Alexandrine still loved her Clarke, she was still waiting for her. 

Clarke also observed that there were a few pieces of furniture, probably personal, porcelain plates, and the occasional painting hanging on the walls. One of the paintings, Clarke could distinguish that it was from her Nana, since she saw her signature in the corner of it, and that made her even more emotional.

Clarke’s body almost trembled from the mix of feelings and emotion that overwhelmed her so immensely, along with unprecedented happiness that filled her entire being. Standing right there, she felt a strong desire to run and hug Alexandrine, and not let her go for a while. It was so strange what she felt at that moment, but she knew well that her Nana was there, living that wonderful moment with her.

Lexa approached her mémé, and began to speak to her as she always did, with a bouquet of fresh, highly perfumed flowers, which were Alexandrine's favorites. The woman didn’t make any eye contact with the granddaughter, she was still lost, looking out of the window. When suddenly something happened to her. Her eyes flickered as if they came back to life, surprising Lexa, and also Clarke who was watching from the door, feeling very emotional.

Alexandrine's gaze slowly turned and after raising a hand to her chest, her gaze went directly to the doorway. The woman looked with her emotional eyes, towards where Clarke stood, with the urn of her Nana's ashes. As she made contact with those green eyes, so much like Lexa's, Clarke felt that she had stopped breathing at that very moment. Everything stopped around her, and a warm sensation filled her soul, as if it illuminated her from within, still connecting with the surprised and emotional look of that woman.

Alexandrine opened her eyes wide, expressing so much emotion and surprise, so full of life again. Lexa couldn’t believe what she was seeing, her beloved mémé finally woke up from that long lethargy, where she had been lost for so long. And now she was looking at Clarke, her Clarke, Lexa thought, with a proud smile on her lips, as emotional as her blonde and herself. Her mémé was back to the present, and clearly in shock. It was the first time she had shown signs of life, at least mental ones, since she had suffered that stroke a few months ago.

\- Mon Dieu! Clarke.... Mon amour ... tu m’es reveneu.... (My God! Clarke… My love… you have returned to me…) - Alexandrine said so emotional at that moment, with a broken voice, trembling, bringing one hand to her chest, and another to her parted lips, while tears ran down her cheeks.

Clarke froze, not knowing what to say or what to do, just looking at the old woman, connecting with her blue sparkling eyes, and her agitated heart. She could felt the love in those green eyes so deeply, connected with them so easy as she was doing with Lexa. 

Clearly her Nana was taking over right that moment, and she just let her. Was their beautiful reunion time, and she was more than happy to help them on that, as much as Lexa was, standing behind her mémé, with trembling hands brought them to her chest and mouth, and wet green sparkling eyes. 

Lexa couldn’t believe that magical moment finally arrived for her mémé Alexandrine and the love of her life, being reunite somehow. But Lexa's heart ached at the though of her mémé confused her Clarke, for her identical physical look, and she needed to explained her, taking her back to reality, breaking the beautiful dream…


	10. Ensemble, tout est possible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the the last chapter of this cute short love story! I hope you like it, just prepare your❤️and😭😭🤧is a very emotional one! Thanks so much for read it, comments, kudos and bookmarks.❤️
> 
> Especial Thanks to my amazing friend translator Joanne, for another excellent work👏🏼😘! And to my dear french friend Jennifer, for her great help with the french language, which I love but i’m not that good! MERCI MON AMIE!💕😘💕👍🏼
> 
> Sangabrielle x

[](https://gifyu.com/image/8fUo)

Credits for the lovely drawing of Clexa to “Akvilon”💚♾💙✍🏻

\- I... - Clarke tried to say something, but honestly, she was lost for words, and Lexa immediately intervened, trying to help in the confusing situation. 

At the same time, a doctor and a nurse came into the room, and they were standing behind Clarke, alerted by the reaction of the old woman.

\- Mémé, this is not Clarke... I mean, your Clarke... She is her granddaughter, who is also called Clarke. - Lexa tried to explain with an ached heart.

\- Alexandrine, it's a pleasure to finally meet you - Clarke now cleared her throat and put on a sweet smile as she began to walk in the direction of the old woman, with her hand held out to greet her, while in the other she held the urn with the ashes of her Nana and that letter against her chest.

\- Lexa, my dear, I know that very well... I was referring to that urn containing the remains of my love... - Alexandrine surprised everyone in the room with her answer, as she rose to approach Clarke, who froze staring at her, unable to believe what she had just heard.

\- But how...? You... - Lexa was in shock, on the one hand, she was happy to hear her mémé speak again, but on the other hand, she didn’t quite understand how that was possible, after months of being silent, apparently with some brain damage.

\- Honey, when your soulmate leaves this plane, it doesn't matter where you are, you know it. That night I learned that my Clarke had gone to the other plane, and my heart broke again. I waited all my life for her to come back to me... And finally, she has… - Alexandrine explained with a calm voice, looking at Clarke, who was still in shock and very emotional, holding that urn, feeling like her heart was racing again.

Alexandrine looked at her with the same eyes that Lexa had looked at her many times, and a sweet smile on her face so illuminated, that Clarke felt she could illuminate the entire universe.

Alexandrine's hands rose, and cupped Clarke's face lovingly, then she leaned in and placed two kisses, one on each cheek. It was then when Clarke couldn't hold back the tears anymore, letting them fall, slowly rolling down her cheeks. Alexandrine looked at her tenderly with that magical smile as she dried her face.

\- Clarke... my dear, you are just like her... As my granddaughter is like me... Life is truly wonderful. Don't worry honey, she'll be fine with me until I have to leave. Thank you for bringing her to me, and thank you for loving my granddaughter. - Alexandrine said, without breaking her gaze with Clarke's eyes, who was so excited, that she could hardly answer the woman.

An internal relief filled Clarke, and peace vibrated in her soul, feeling that she had finally fulfilled her Nana’s wish, helping her to reunite in some way with the great love of her life.

\- But mémé... how... - Lexa still couldn't understand how all this was possible. How her grandma was suddenly so lucid and responded that way to meeting Clarke. Alexandrine take a step back from Clarke and turn to face her shocking granddaughter with a smile.

The doctor and the nurse, who were surprised, stood at the door without intervening, noticing that the elderly patient was really well, and miraculously lucid. This was just a wonderful miracle of love, Lexa thought, leaving her grandma to explain.

\- Lexa... dear, I’m old, but I certainly haven’t lost my mind, as they thought all this time. I’m very sorry, I’m sorry for having closed in on myself, in my pain. I just couldn’t overcome it, knowing that my love left this life without me by her side. But now that she is back to me, everything will be fine. In fact I already want to leave this place, they are all very sweet and helpful, but it depresses me a lot... So please go and get the truck ready, we go home. - Alexandrine said with a smile on her face, giving her granddaughter a wink.

Lexa looked at her smiling, shaking her head. At the same time that the doctor behind Clarke, indicated to Lexa that this was not going to be possible, and the singer understood immediately.

\- No, wait Alexandrine, I also have a letter that my Nana, my grandma, I affectionately call her Nana, well… whatever… Here, she wrote this letter for you and she wished you get it after she... - Clarke added immediately, approaching Alexandrine and held out her hand with the letter in it.

The old woman immediately observed in that trembling hand, the letter that her love wrote for her, with emotion in her eyes, her vision got blur immediately, feeling those tears getting her way out. A bright smile crossed her face, now raising her sparkling green eyes to Clarke’s blues again.

\- Oh Clarke, my dear, you make me feel older than I'm... Come then, let me see what my love wrote for me. And Lexa, honey, please get my reading glasses, they are in the drawer of that nightstand. I better seat down, all these emotions are getting into me.

\- Yes, of course... - Clarke and Lexa answered in unison, looking at each other for a moment and smiling.

Alexandrine smiled when she saw her granddaughter and her love so close. She knew well what that knowing look between them meant. She could feel it in the air itself, that a great love blossoming again, in that new generation of Clarke and Alexandrine, and that filled her with happiness.

Clarke handed the urn with her Nana's ashes to Alexandrine, who took it excitedly, looking at it as if it were the most wonderful thing in the universe. Both Lexa and Clarke turned to look at each other, smiling again, but with their hearts clenched, understanding very well the feeling Alexandrine might be feeling right that moment.

The elderly woman took the urn, and brought it to her trembling lips, kissing it, closing her eyes, letting those tears ran her face slowly, making the young women even more emotional witnesses such a magic and touching moment. 

Clarke and Lexa could feel the light of that great love illuminate the entire room, at that very moment. Then Alexandrine held the urn against her chest, and smiled, closing her eyes again, letting out some more tears.

\- Mon amour... Enfin, tu me reviens. Tu m'as tellement manqué... Je t’aime tellement ma chérie… (My love…. Finally you comeback to me. I've missed you so much… I love you so much my darling…) - Alexandrine kissed that urn again and went to her chair again sitting down, while not releasing the urn of her great love. 

Lexa approached her mémé and wiped her tears, caressing her face, and her white hair, kissing tenderly in her front head. Then she knelt beside her as Clarke sat across from Alexandrine, handing her the envelope containing her Nana's letter.

\- Mon Dieu! I have become such a sensitive old woman... Excuse me Clarke dear, how beautiful it is to see you. Don't take it the wrong way, but it's like seeing her here, in front of me, your image takes me many years back, when I saw her for the first time, sitting there in the audience in the Café. Never in my life had I seen a more beautiful woman, and those blue eyes... Mon Dieu, I lost myself so many times in them, that I cannot count them. I fell in love with her immediately, in the blink of an eye... I loved her so much Clarke, I loved her as I never loved anyone in my life, and I still love her, and I know I will forever... - Alexandrine explained excitedly, but with a beautiful smile on her face, caressing that urn so lovingly against her chest.

Clarke walked over to Alexandrine and knelt beside her, stroking her hand gently. The blonde could hardly speak, the words were stuck in her throat, the moment was so unique and wonderful, that she only thanked God for having been able to achieve it.

\- Here you are, mémé... - Lexa said from the other side of the chair, handing Alexandrine her reading glasses, as emotional as Clarke was, listening to her grandma, as she held the urn with the ashes of her great love close to her heart.

It was such a wonderful moment, but also a bit sad because that meeting was somehow incomplete, Lexa felt her heart clench. Her green eyes looked at Clarke for an instant, wishing the blonde understood that moment, and what it meant. Since that the same could happen to them, something that overwhelmed the singer greatly in those moments, unable to stop a couple of tears ran her face slowly, that she whipped out discretely.

\- Well... honey, sit there with your beautiful Clarke, then she will tell me about you... And you two at the door, could you please give us a little privacy? You see, I'm very well, and my granddaughter and her girlfriend are going to take care of me. Thank you. - The doctor and the nurse looked at each other and smiled somewhat embarrassed, but respected the patient's wishes, they closed the door behind them. Lexa shook her head smiling, her mémé was back.

\- Mémé... tu es revenu… (you've come back...) - Lexa said emotional, stroking her grandma’s face, shaking her head, while the old woman winked at her in agreement.

\- Oui ma chérie…. Now let's see, my love... What do you want to tell me that I didn't know already…

Alexandrine opened the yellowish envelope with great care, after taking it to her face, and smelling it for a few seconds and also kissing it, caressing the paper that her love had touched.

That little act made Lexa and Clarke, sitting in front of the old woman, holding hands, moved with each gesture of love that Alexandrine expressed for the woman she had loved all her life and still love, and who was somehow finally returning to her.

Alexandrine read the emotional letter aloud, with a few pauses that she needed to take, putting her hand on her chest to breath and hold her tears. Her Clarke told her so many things, so many that Alexandrine had imagined all this time, but that she had never been able to hear from her beautiful love of her life.

Neither Lexa nor Clarke could hold back the tears listening to the words of that woman so sorry, so hurt. Words for her great love, the one she never stopped loving, and how much she wanted to return to her, but life for one reason or another had not let her. Asking mostly for forgiveness for having left, for not having explained, for not having had enough courage to fight for her love.

That letter of repentance, suffering, and heartbreaking request for forgiveness settled deep within Clarke's soul, listening to the words that her Nana had expressed to her great love. The blonde couldn't stop comparing the situation she was in now, and that damn decision that would mark her life forever.

History was repeating itself two generations later, and now Clarke was witnessing what a bad decision could cost. No, it was not easy, just to say, that she would stay with Lexa and that everything would be ok. She had so many doubts, so many unanswered questions. Lexa could be the great love of her life, and Clarke could be happy for the rest of her life with Lexa. Or it could all be a simple momentary attraction, because of all that they were experiencing through that love story of their grandmas, and that later they would realize that they were not in love after all.

Clarke couldn't help but feel that this emotional letter was somehow addressed to her too. She knew perfectly well that her Nana was there next to them, hugging her sweetheart reading her words. She also couldn't prevent that beautiful dream/encounter from coming back to her mind and feeling pain in her heart.

Clarke knew this was serious, that her decision was not one she could take lightly, but she needed to do it from a distance. She couldn't do it while surrounded by Lexa's love, intoxicating her senses all the time. She needed to feel that distance, needed to bring herself back to the ground, let her mind be a little part of that decision. Although she agreed with her Nana that this was a decision she could only make with her heart.

When she finished reading those words of her great love, Alexandrine, in a sea of tears, lifted the letter, holding it tightly over her heart. Without hesitation, Clarke, as if urged by something or someone else, got up, and hugged the old woman's body tightly. 

\- Je t'aime tellement… Je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer... Je serai toujours avec toi… - Clarke uttered in her ear words that were obviously from her Nana.

Lexa was left in complete shock at the fact, somehow she knew it wasn't her Clarke who was speaking at the moment, but Clarke’s grandma speaking through her, although it sounded crazy. Lexa knew that it really was, and she didn’t intervene, she just sat very emotional, watching the magical reunion. Feeling it deep into her soul, as she witnessed something so wonderful, and at the same time sad.

\- Oh mon amour... Mon amour... Je t'aime tellement aussi…

Suddenly Clarke woke up from her momentary trance and found herself hugging Alexandrine, whom she slowly let go of, somewhat confused. The old woman stroked her face tenderly and Clarke smiled, but she wished she had known how she had gotten there, when she knew she was sitting next to Lexa. Clarke looked at the singer, her eyes full of confusion, searching for a possible explanation, but Lexa could only shrug her shoulders and smile while wiping away a couple of tears that wet her cheeks.

Clarke sat next to Lexa again, and the singer kissed her hand gently, under the fascinated gaze of her grandmother. Alexandrine saw how this beautiful love story was being repeated, wonderfully right there, in front of her eyes, and she also knew of the conflict that this could lead to in the future.

She would see to it, that this story didn’t end like hers, if her granddaughter and the granddaughter of her love loved each other, she would do everything in her power to help them, she told herself mentally, and she knew that her Clarke would have done it too.

\- Well my dears, now I want to hear everything about you two... I'm sure my Clarke and I have some advice to give you, that may be can help you both... - Alexandrine said, drying her tears, and then placing the urn of the ashes of her Clarke on the table next to the letter. Her comment made both, Lexa and Clarke laugh heartly.

\- Mémé... - Lexa only expressed smiling with her flushed cheeks.

\- Lexa, honey, your mémé knows what she's talking about... Now I'm all ears, ah, and please ask that sweet nurse, who left with the doctor, to bring some tea or coffee or whatever you like. Oh and some of those macaroons that they make here… Mon Dieu! They are a delight! So we can celebrate our birthday my dear, with our sweethearts. You have to try them before we go. I'm going to miss them.

Lexa and Clarke looked at each other and smiled. What else could they do? This woman knew about the story, how it was going, and how it might turn out. Finally, Lexa left in search of the nurse, to ask her to bring the tea and macaroons.

Lexa also exchanged a few words with the doctors who treated Alexandrine. The professionals couldn’t believe what they had observed and heard in that room. But they were very happy with the positive reaction from the patient. Although they also conveyed to Lexa their wish that Alexandrine stay at the residence for at least one more week, for observation. As well as some tests they wanted to do, to be sure that that moment of lucidity was not something momentary. For there could be a risk of Alexandrine falling into an even worse relapse. After they were done with tests and observation, they would discharge her, if the patient wanted to go home.

Lexa fully agreed, it was the most logical thing to do really, so she gave her consent to the doctors. Even knowing that her mémé would give her a good talking when she informed her of what the doctors recommended, since Alexandrine, like her, was quite stubborn, and very rebellious and independent.

Minutes later, Alexandrine delighted in a special cake that the residence had made for her 90th birthday, with macarons of different colors and strawberry cream topping, along with a delicious tea. They happily sang Happy Birthday, "Joyeux Anniversaire" in French, with the doctors and nurses present, for Lexa and her mémé.

Later, when they were alone again, Lexa and Clarke told Alexandrine about their crazy love story, and about the similarities of some things that happened between them. Hearing that made the woman laugh a lot, who couldn't quite believe destiny and life, the repeating history, and she really wanted it to have a happy ending this time.

Lexa was so happy to have her beloved mémé back. That had been so wonderful, to hear her speak again, her best friend and confidant, who has now reunited again, in that special way, with the great love of her life.

The singer had a lot of trouble convincing her mémé, that she couldn't get out of there right now, explained her that the doctors wanted to observe her for another week, perform different tests, to be sure that she was in good condition, to be able to go back to her home.

Alexandrine had her temper, and her opinion on it, but she knew it was useless to argue in the long run. She saved her energy and stayed. As she said goodbye to Clarke, she asked her for a moment alone with the granddaughter of her love, before they left to speak to her in private. Lexa accepted, but she didn’t leave her girlfriend with her mémé alone, before warning Alexandrine to don't try to convince Clarke, to help her escape from the residence in her absence, making everyone laugh.

\- Clarke dear... Thank you very much again for bringing my sweetie back home. Well, this is not my home, but soon I will take her there with me, where she belongs to, where we lived the best time together. I promise you that I will take care of her and arrange everything with my family and lawyer, so that when the day comes, they will bury us together, as she has asked, and as I wish too. -Alexandrine explained sitting in front of Clarke, holding her hands gently, looking into her eyes in such a sweet way that Clarke deeply felt her affection.

\- That will be wonderful Alexandrine, thank you, and I hope it doesn't happen soon. You are truly an incredible woman, and I understand why my Nana loved you so much... - Clarke answered smiling, lightly squeezing those wrinkled but soft hands like rose petals.

\- Thank you for the praise, but I’m just a woman with character, who has never given up, and I have loved your Nana with all my being, how could not to do it, she was and is my soulmate. And you are very sweet, but I must tell you that when you reach this age, and have run all the races, you want only to rest. You feel at peace with life, with yourself, and you are ready to go to the next plane. Now I want to tell you something important... You know, I don't want to cause you any trouble. I know that what you are living with my granddaughter is a beautiful love story, which seems to repeat itself. But you are not your Nana and Lexa is not me, you girls are in times so different, so modern and thank God, much more accepted by society, freedom of families. What I want to tell you, darling is that no matter what decision you make, never regret it. I know you love my granddaughter, I can feel it in the air, I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at her. But I also know that now you have a great decision to make, one that will change your life. So you must take it conscientiously, guided by your heart and not by your mind. Don’t give up your love, your happiness. But don't make the decision based on having witnessed what happened between your Nana and me. That's another story, one that has been difficult but has healed over time. So you shouldn't feel pressured not to break my granddaughter's heart as your grandmother did to me. Whatever decision you make my dear, I know it will be the right one, and my granddaughter will understand it too. That is what you should feel inside. That's why you should take some time, go home, be away from my granddaughter, and when your heart calms down, he can tell you what to do, always listen to your heart, he is the wisest, believe me. - Alexandrine said without letting go of her hands, and without stopping looking into her eyes that remind her so much of her love, it was really magic and wonderful.

Clarke seemed to be listening again to the same advice that her Nana had given her in that dream, without a doubt she was listening to her grandma's soulmate, she thought.

\- Alexandrine... I... I really feel that I love Lexa, but as you say, I need that time away from her, I need... - Clarke tried to explain somewhat nervously because the woman didn’t misinterpret her feelings and words

\- I know Clarke, and it's the right thing to do. If you decide to stay there in your country, Lexa will never hate you for it, my dear. Since I never hated your grandmother. I loved her so much and that was much stronger than the resentment I could have felt against her, despite having broken my heart. I never cursed her, on the contrary, I understood and loved her, and yes, I always waited for her to return one day. Despite knowing in my heart, that she never would. But now, here she is somehow, finally in my arms. I know that Lexa is a strong girl and that if you don't come back, she will understand even if it hurts. It's a good decision to go home and think about things, honey, and Lexa knows and understands that, trust me.

\- Thanks Alexandrine, you don't know how much your words mean to me.

\- You know honey... If there is something that I have learned in my long existence, it is that life is about much more than just surviving... Always remember that. Love is the most important thing in our life. It is what motivates us for everything, it is our source of pure energy. Our source of inspiration to do the impossible, the most beautiful, create those moments that are worth living and remember forever. Without love, we cannot enjoy life. That is why dear Clarke, always listen to your heart, even if it seems crazy. Now go ma chérie, my granddaughter must be pacing out there, and trying to guess what the hell I'm telling you, or believe really that I'm trying to convince you to do something, to take me out of this nice prison. – Both laughing at the thought – Lexa is a very good girl you know, very pure of heart and honest, and I want her to be happy in her life, as I wish for you. I hope I live to see you together and happy, but if not, I want you to know that you will always be welcome in my home, in my family, as a really good friend. I know Lexa will tell you the same, no matter what you decide. 

\- Thank you Alexandrine, really, for everything you tell me. It's like listening to my Nana, despite her mistake, she learned the same thing in her life, and she has always tried to transmit it to me. I promise I will... OH WAIT! My God! I almost forgot...! Speaking of my Nana, I have something else for you... Wait... I’ll be right back... - Clarke’s eyes opened wide as she remembered the special gift she had brought for Alexandrine, and which she had completely forgotten about, since it was still in Lexa's truck. Alexandrine laughed as Clarke jumped out of her seat, like she had a spring in her butt, and ran out of the room.

\- Oh mon Dieu Clarke!. Be careful darling... Don't worry, I'll wait for you here... In my cell... - The old woman rolled her eyes, looking at the cameras that monitored her room, the ones that she knew well where they were. On the other side, the professionals smiled.

Clarke had almost forgotten, cursing herself, when she got to the truck, Lexa was holding onto the painting that she hadn't remembered to take when they'd arrived. The painting that Clarke brought was the one that her Nana had painted of her with Alexandrine, imagining that photo that they could never take together.

Clarke smiled at her beautiful Lexa and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, then hugged her tightly, and pulled her hand to accompany her back to her mémé's room.

Upon entering, they found the sweet image of the old woman, who was again sitting with the urn in her hands, looking at it and caressing it with a huge smile on her face. Clarke came in like a gale next to Lexa, surprising Alexandrine a little, who looked at them somewhat shocked, holding the urn of her love against her chest.

\- Oh Mon Dieu!. Girls, if you continue to surprise me like this, I'm going to meet my sweetie sooner than I think. - Alexandrine expressed still holding the urn against her chest, but now releasing the air and laughing, infecting her granddaughter and Clarke.

\- My God, no... Sorry, this is what I nearly forgot... My Nana has painted your face so much, during these years. Especially your eyes, and she also painted this very especial painting, which I know she would like to have given you herself for your birthday. Now you can have it with you at home... Well when you go back to it. This was her dream since she left Paris, someday comeback to you, and make this image a reality, but she couldn’t, well, not like she would have liked…

Alexandrine took the fresco, well wrapped in wrapping paper, and carefully opened it then encountered the wonderful image of herself with her great love, in a field of flowers, looking at a sunset embraced, with a diffuse Eiffel Tower in the distance, and the bridge illuminated by the old street lamps over the Seine river, that same one, where they had first kissed.

The old woman with trembling hands held this beautiful painting, letting the emotion return to her heart, while a couple of tears wet her cheeks, without stopping looking at that image so alive, so full of colors and magic, painted by the hands of her love.  
,  
\- Mon Dieu Clarke...! How wonderful... Thank you very much dear, thank you very much for bringing it. It is the most beautiful thing you could have given me in life... Without a doubt, this is the best birthday of my life... And these are the best gifts... - Alexandrine expressed excitedly looking at her gifts and the girls. When Lexa surprisingly put a pout on her face.

\- Hmmm... Yes, of course, you're welcome, for the miserable gifts I have given you in life... - Lexa commented, shrugging her shoulders. Clarke laughed at her girlfriend whom she caressed gently.

\- Ohhhhh Lex, my love... - Clarke said, hugging her brunette placing a sweet kiss on her head, while Alexandrine laughed heartily.

\- Lexa... honey, stop talking nonsense and come here... You know I love you so much my sweet child and you Clarke, come closer too, let's hug, mon amour, come here you too...

Alexandrine put her arms around the young women, and with the other hand, she held the urn of her love. It was a very heartfelt group hug and with enormous love. That all present felt deep inside.

The next day, Saturday night, Lexa gave a concert at the Casablanca Café to say goodbye to her beloved Clarke, who was flying to the United States on Monday morning. The concert had been attended by her mémé Alexandrine, with special permission from the doctors at the residence, who attended accompanied by the entire LesBois family. As well as some close friends of Lexa, including Lincoln, who whenever he could attend her concerts, and on that special occasion, he was not going to miss it. As well as Seline and Raven who were delighted to attend. The Café was full, as it had never been.

Lexa opened her show by interpreting the traditional songs, those that her mémé sang in honor of her return, and her presence there that night. A beautiful detail that Alexandrine adored with all her soul. She always loved listening to her granddaughter sing, but that night was really special and emotional. Beside her, Clarke held her hand, all night, enjoying the show, with a huge mix of emotions and feelings.

Almost at the end of the concert, Lexa took a few seconds, and spoke into the microphone, after the audience was silenced at her request, giving her infinite thanks.

\- Thank you all. Now, if you will allow me, I want to dedicate this last song that I composed, inspired by love. An enormous one that my beloved mémé lived, today here among us, the great Alexandrine LesBois - The audience broke into huge applause that moved the old woman, who made gestures with her hands, and smiled.

\- And also, it is dedicated to the woman I love with all my soul, to my adored Clarke... Merci de faire partie de ma vie, mon amour. Je t’aime. C’est pour toi, ma belle...

Clarke was so emotionally touched by Lexa’s sweet words and dedication, she was feeling her heartbeats so strong and fast, unable to stop a tear that quickly wiped away with her hand, somewhat nervous. The spotlight was now shining on her, and her reactions were being watched by the public in the Café.

Likewise, Clarke never stopped smiling from the soul to her beloved, with whom she remained connected through their gaze... And her words from her trembling lips, "Merci mon amour, Je t'aime tellement" that made the emotional singer on stage smile even more, who blew her a kiss before an audience that only expressed their delight with an "Ohhhhhhh..." fascinated by that tender love.

"Belle, tu es si belle  
Qu’en te voyant  
Je t'ai aimée  
Belle, que j'aime tant  
Depuis longtemps  
Je t'attendais  
Souviens-toi  
Du temps où tu venais  
Chaque soir pour me rencontrer  
Tu passais  
Si belle que j'en rêvais  
Tu le sais, mon amie  
Je t'aimais  
Belle, oh ma si belle ... "

(The song is by the French singer ZAZ, the title "Belle")

Clarke felt without a doubt that the love she felt for that brunette was as true as the one that Lexa expressed to her, listening to that beautiful song from their first night of love and dedication, Lexa had sung for her, holding her face in her hands. Now the song had music, and it was a very special one, completely dedicated to her.

Alexandrine squeezed Clarke’s hand, feeling the emotion that washed over her, then wiped her tears away and hugged her. At the end, everyone stood up to cheer Lexa, who also had tears running down her cheeks, thanked the boisterous audience.

Then, Lexa, without thinking and carried by that wave of the enormous love that she felt for Clarke, who in two days would leave her life, without knowing when she would return, or if she would even return. Lexa immediately jumped off the stage, to meet her beloved Clarke, and merge into a very emotional kiss mixed with tears that were running through her face, cheered by everyone in the Café.

They spent all of Sunday together, without leaving Lexa's apartment, making love, laughing, eating, painting, singing, and dancing. They didn't want this to feel like a goodbye day. Even though it was a gray, rainy day outside in Paris. They wished that there, in that apartment, the sun would shine brightly, like the love they professed for each other. It was too painful to think of parting the next day. So they enjoyed every minute of that last day, vowing to always stay connected, no matter what Clarke decided.

Clarke didn't want to tell Lexa, that she had almost decided to return to her, as soon as she arranged everything at home. Clarke still wanted to be very sure of her decision. She didn’t want to promise something that she might not fulfill.

For her part, Lexa assured Clarke that she would wait for her as long as she needed, and that whatever she decided she would never hold a grudge against her. They will be good friends, that will always be in contact, and maybe visit each other sometime.

Clarke was so grateful for those honest words from Lexa, she couldn't feel more blessed for life, for having found her. Lexa was a wonderful woman, with a huge heart, one who respected her, allowed her to express her free will, and above all loved her, as no one ever had done before in her life.

That night, Lexa arranged with an old friend, who had a restaurant on the banks of the River Seine, a rather expensive and fine one called "Juliette". There the owner of the restaurant of the same name, adored the romantic idea of her old friend Lexa, to say goodbye to her American girlfriend, and with great pleasure, arranged everything for the special dinner.

When Lexa arrived with Clarke at the place, on the banks of that mythical Parisian river, a special table was prepared for the two of them. Illuminated by candlelight, a small bouquet of lilacs and a red rose between them. A waiter waiting to serve them, together with the famous chef and owner of the restaurant, Madame Juliette de Mourtine.

Clarke couldn't believe that table was there, set up like that, just for the two of them. Lexa immediately introduced her to the famous chef, Madame Juliette, as an old friend of hers. The woman immediately extended her hand to shake Clarke's, who was still surprised by everything as well as grateful.

They dined on one of Lexa's favorite foods, "les tortelloni Zingara", along with a delicious French wine. The dinner was incredibly romantic in every way for both of them, with the majestic river Seine beside them, the boats sailing, and on the other side, the image of the imposing Eiffel Tower fully illuminated, on a beautiful clear summer night. One that neither of them would ever forget, although they couldn’t avoid that mixture of mixed feelings, the happiness for the love that united them so strongly, and the sadness of the separation.

Upon returning to the apartment, they didn’t stop loving each other throughout the night. It was as if they were trying to make love for all the days they would be apart. It was exceptionally magical, exciting, crazy, and it brought them together even more if that was possible.

The farewell at Charles De Gaulle airport was the hardest that both Lexa and Clarke suffered in their lives. But as they tried to hold back the tears, promising not to make that goodbye a sad depressing one. They only kissed until they were exhausted, made jokes, hugged, and promised to be in contact at all times, by any means, be it the phone or the internet.

Lexa was not afraid, as her eyes followed the great love of her life, as she walked away through that routine control of the airport, along with her friend Raven. Something in her heart told her that Clarke would come back to her, because she knew she loved her madly, the same way she did the american artist. And although Lexa was aware that everything could change in the distance, things could cool down, and be seen from another more logical and serene point of view. She felt in her soul that Clarke would return, she needed to hold onto that hope…

Three months later…

It had been almost three long months since Clarke had returned to the United States with Raven. At first, she was determined to return to Paris, as soon as she did all the pertinent paperwork. Clarke started with the French embassy, starting the process of immigration without even notifying Lexa. It wasn't definite yet, and she didn't want to give her false hope.

Clarke also spoke with her mother, father, and siblings about her great love for Lexa, without commenting on the love story that united their grandmothers. Although almost everyone agreed that it was crazy. Clarke was a grown woman who had to decided for herself the future of her life, so they had no choice but to wish her the best in her decision.

The one who supported Clarke in her dream of going to live with her lover in the French capital, was her little sister, Melanie. Clarke’s youngest sister was more than fascinated with the crazy love story of her sister, and that French singer, whom by the way she was dying to meet in person. Clarke had shown her many videos and photos, which she had taken of Lexa during those three weeks in Paris, and also made her listen to some songs that she had brought with her, which she listened to daily by the way.

The heat of the romance cooled a bit, but Clarke didn’t change her decision, although she still had some doubts. What if everything cooled down in a few months of her being there in Paris, and the relationship ended? She was leaving a good job, friends, family, and her country, to embark on something that she didn't know how long would last, or if she really would have a future with Lexa in Paris.

Clarke’s birthday arrived, on October 14, and her family wanted to have a special party to celebrate it, which would be in some way, also a probable farewell. The idea had been her mother’s, who although during the past few months had tried to convince her daughter not to carry out the madness of that decision. Abby had finally resigned herself to the fact that her daughter was in love with that French singer, and that Clarke’s dream of going to live with Lexa in Paris was almost certainly going to happen.

Abby had always dreamed of seeing her daughter marry a good man who would make her happy, and together they would form a family, give her grandchildren, like her other children. But Dr. Griffin was aware that Clarke had always been very special, as her mother had been. 

They were both very bohemian, with a free and somewhat crazy spirit that artists carry within themselves, hard-headed and very rebellious too. But she loved her eldest daughter, obviously as she did with her beloved mother, who she missed her a lot. Despite their differences with her daughter Clarke, she only wished the best for her. Although it made her heart hurt, knowing that Clarke was about to risk a lot in her life, with that decision to cross the ocean, and go live that love with the French artist. Abby just prayed that it was a good decision, one that would result in a happy future for her daughter, and not one full of regret and pain.

The party was held in a place that Clarke's parents, family, and friends rented in the city where they lived. The blonde didn't want such a fuss for her birthday, but she still let the party happen. There was a lot of food, drinks, dancing, and at one point in the night, Clarke felt somewhat overwhelmed by everything. She simply wanted to disappear from there, among so many people, family, and friends, as the person she most wanted to be with was not there, Lexa. Her sweet beloved girlfriend, who she missed crazy all that time, so far away from her arms, her infinity love, her great music and beautiful yummy flowers.

Clarke had talked to Lexa via Skype, for quite a while on the morning of her birthday. The brunette had surprised her, singing for her a beautiful new song, and the one she had composed for Clarke "Belle". Then she showed her a special video, with greetings from her grandmother Alexandrine, who had already returned to her apartment, over the Casablanca Café, and the happy woman showed her where she had hung that wonderful birthday present, the picture that Clarke’s Nana had painted them together, and where she had placed the urn with her ashes. 

Clarke felt very emotional about all the surprises from Paris, and she was desperate to be there, it was as if being at home, there in the United States, no longer felt the same. Paris had definitively changed her, and Lexa had kept her heart and soul there with her.

At a certain hour of the night, Clarke simply felt like she was drowning, and she went out to the patio of the place where the party was taking place. There was a beautifully illuminated garden. She sat on a long wooden bench, gazing up at the starry sky, trying to breathe, when the voice of an old friend surprised her.

\- Clarke...? Are you okay...? - Her old friend Bellamy said as he approached her. Clarke raised her eyes to look at him trying to put her best smile. But her friend of many years knew her too much, to know that Clarke wasn’t OK.

\- Yeah... thanks Bell... I just needed some fresh air...

\- Yes, of course... Clarke... I’m your friend for many years, don’t tell me that you only needed fresh air. Tell me what has happened?.

\- Bell I don't feel like this is home anymore... I know it sounds crazy, but I don't want to be here. It's not that I've stopped loving my family or my friends, or that I don't like my work at the hospital anymore, but it's that...

\- You miss her... - Bellamy simply said smiling, sitting next to her, making Clarke jus nod.

\- Yes... I wish to be there with her...

\- Well then... What the hell are you still doing here?

\- It's not that easy Bell, do you know what that implies? To go there and fulfill my dream of living by her side? What happens if in a few months I realize, or Lexa does, that this is not that true love, but something temporary?

\- Well I'll tell you that if you don't go and find out, you'll never know. You have no other way to find out Clarke. You need to fight for that love…. Otherwise, look at me, I'm still wondering why I didn't go to Chicago. You know... I still feel like I love Gina, and something tells me that she does too, despite me being a cowardly idiot. So I can only tell you not to make the same mistake, to stay and never find out. Of course, don’t tell your mother or she will put me out on the street... - Bellamy laughed and Clarke caught the comment, knowing it was true.

Her mother Abby had always seen Bellamy, today a doctor with a specialty in Pediatrics, the perfect candidate for Clarke. But the blonde and the dark-haired man had always been almost like siblings, with no romantic chemistry between them. They loved and respected each other very much, and were great confidants, as well as colleagues in the same hospital and children's area. Clarke laughed sincerely as she placed an arm around the shoulder of her friend who allowed himself to be embraced.

\- And tell me what are you waiting to go to Chicago, and for once to find out? Are you telling me that I should go to Paris and yet you're still here?

\- Well, I'm just telling you what I've experienced being a coward... I don't want you to feel the same way in a few months or a year Clarke. I can tell that you love that girl, I've never heard you talk about someone the way you do about her. And from what you've told me, I have almost no doubt that she feels the same way about you, even though I don't know her. No my friend, something tells me that your future, your life is in Paris… dare to find out for yourself, and if things don't go as you expected, you can always come back... No one is going to stop you from coming back, no one is going to be telling you how stupid you were to gamble. It's your life Clarke, your future, one that only you can decide with your heart.

\- Thanks Bell... I know... and I think I know what I will do... And you have to promise me that you will travel to Chicago soon, or I swear that I will kick your ass...

\- Only if you send me a postcard from Paris, along with a photo of your pretty girlfriend and living your love to the full.

\- Don't pressure me Dr. Blake.... And yes, my mother better not find out about your support in my crazy love story crossing the ocean... - The friends laughed and hugged each other.

Clarke appreciated that little nudge from her good friend Bellamy, hoping that he would follow his advice, especially when there was still time.

A few more weeks passed, and Clarke was still hesitant and cursed herself for being such a chicken. She was once more in her beloved Nana's house, in that attic full of hidden art, and most of the art related to the great love of the life of the painter Clarke Taylor.

The younger Clarke Griffin looked at her grandma's many paintings and portfolio of drawings, all related to Alexandrine, as the words and advice of both women came to her mind. It was as if they injected her with that final push she needed, to make the decision that would change her entire life.

Clarke stayed for a long time looking at the works of art, and then looked through the window, that beautiful garden, somewhat neglected, because no one had tended to it since her Nana had passed away. The house was now in her name, she had inherited it. Clarke didn’t want to sell it, it had been in the family since her grandma had bought it with her husband.

Suddenly Clarke noticed in the garden, in the middle of many almost dead plants, some incredible and beautiful Lilies, next to a plant of red roses, as if they had been cared for over the rest of the garden. Clarke quickly came down the attic stairs and ran towards that part of the garden, because it was exactly like in that dream with her Nana, and she couldn't believe it.

When she finally got to where that bouquet of lilies and red roses was, she looked at them for an instant. The flowers were miraculously fresh, giving off that exquisite perfume, as if they had been specially cared for. But she wondered, how was that possible? Immediately her ears perceived the sound of the music, it was the song Alexandrine had dedicated to her Nana, "Hymne a l'amour".

Clarke’s eyes widened as her heart pounded, and a kind of special energy filled her soul. Her body reacted by giving her goosebumps. This couldn't be happening to her, she thought, was she going crazy?

Almost miraculously, her surprised blue eyes made out that something bright was sticking out of the ground, along with the flowers. As she bent down and took it into her hands, she noticed in amazement that it was an old padlock engraved with the names of her Nana and Alexandrine, separated by a heart.

Clarke remembered then that Lexa had taken her to the famous bridge of lovers, where every couple from all over the world placed a padlock there, symbolizing the love that united them. They hadn't done it, because they weren't completely sure of everything that was going on between them yet, and when they were sure, Clarke was almost with one foot on the plane that would take her back to America.

Clarke smiled holding that padlock in her hands, watching it for an instant, letting Edith Piaf's voice fill her ears, transporting her back to France, to Paris, to her great love, Lexa. Right there she knew what her final decision was, and as her Nana and Alexandrine advised her, she did it with her hand on her heart, leaving everything else aside.

A month later, it was already the end of November, when someone was knocking on Alexandrine's apartment door. It was a freezing winter night, it was snowing over the city of Paris, and from the window, everything looked white.

The old woman thought it was strange that someone was knocking on her door, she was not expecting any visitors at that time of night. She figured maybe one of those pizza delivery boys had come to the wrong apartment. Alexandrine had finally come home after that extra bloody week at the nursing home.

She was happy when her granddaughter Lexa, along with that friend of hers and employee Lincoln, came to pick her up in the florist's van. They helped her move back to her beloved apartment, where memories of her beloved Clarke had been with her since she had left.

That cozy apartment above the same Casablanca Café, where she had sung so many nights, and in which she had met the great love of her life. That beautiful American blonde, with blue eyes like the Mediterranean Ocean. The one for whom she lost not only her head at first sight, but her very heart, knowing that she was none other than her very soulmate.

And there she was now, in that pretty urn of fine white porcelain, and the drawing of a rose on it, in the living room, on a table, next to a small picture frame with her photo. Surrounded by old brushes, still dirty, and stained rags, that Clarke herself had used while she had lived there with her, during that year between 1954 and 1955. Next to her, now there was also a lectern, with that beautiful painting of them together, that her beloved had painted in the distance of many miles, as Clarke remembered her and loved her, dreaming with that “someday” for them to be reunited.

To finally know that Clarke had never stopped thinking about her, and had never stopped loving her, brought enormous relief to her soul, and finally closed the wound in her broken heart. Alexandrine understood how difficult the decision had been for that young, so young, Clarke Taylor. So inexperienced in life, having to make that tough decision to return to her family. Afraid of not knowing how life would have turned out if she had stayed in Paris with her.

Alexandrine now only wished that her granddaughter didn’t suffer the same fate, with the granddaughter of her great love. She pleaded, prayed to God that the miracle of love would occur this time, and that the American blonde would return to the arms of her beloved granddaughter, Lexa. 

Alexandrine was worried about her, as she saw her increasingly distressed at the distance between her and her love. Lexa’s mémé could see that her granddaughter was full of fears and doubts, about the return of her Clarke one day. Especially when the blonde didn't talk much about returning to Paris, to Lexa. But still, the old woman was confident that this new Clarke would do the right thing, and would listen to her heart and return to her granddaughter.

Alexandrine had experienced a beautiful dream of her sweetheart, who told her not to worry, that her granddaughter was on the way. That Clarke was feeling just a little insecure, but that she would go back to Lexa, or that she would make herself known to Clarke in her dreams, and make her get on that plane to Paris at any cost.

Alexandrine remembered how her Clarke had made her laugh in that dream, that it had felt so wonderfully real. They had even kissed like when they were young, there under that old lamppost, on that bridge, like the first time she had stolen that kiss from her. Then they looked at each other with loving eyes, finding that they were young again, just before she woke up in the middle of the morning, disappointed, realizing that it had just been a precious dream.

Finally, Alexandrine steeled herself and walked to the door. Her heart skipped a beat when she looked out of that little lookout on the door to see who was on the other side. She couldn't believe what her emotional eyes saw, or rather who she saw. Thanking God immediately, and also her beloved Clarke, with a trembling hand on her chest and another on her lips, incredulous, but so enormously happy.

An hour later, Lexa was preparing for another live show at Café Casablanca. She had spoken with her beautiful blonde the night before, and Clarke had told her that she was not going to be able to speak to her on the phone the next day, because she had to travel for a family problem, not a serious one, but one that required her presence.

Lexa felt a little disappointed, lately, she felt that Clarke was a bit more distant and cold, and she no longer had the same enthusiasm to talk to her daily. Lexa feared the worst, but she tried to get used to the idea that Clarke wouldn’t return to her. Especially helped by her mémé Alexandrine's love and support, that by God’s grace was back in her life. Her grandma gave her encouragement, and also some kind of comfort to her fearful heart.

That night, Lexa wanted to sing those special songs that brought her closer to her beloved Clarke, and although she already glimpsed the sad end of their enormous love story. She, like her mémé, wouldn’t hold a grudge against her beautiful american artist, she would love her forever in her heart.

The audience as always applauded her performance with fervor, Lexa was becoming more popular every day, and people came to see her from afar, as had happened with her amazing mémé decades ago. But she didn’t dream of fame, she only dreamed of having her beloved painter in her arms again. To wake up every day with her, watch her create her works at home, fill her with love, flowers, and romantic dinners, and rides on her motorcycle, and make love to her all night without rest.

Lexa sang the well-known songs, those classics that part of the public adored, as well as those very traditional songs that the great Edith Piaf had made so famous. She then started with her personal repertoire. When Lexa came to the song she had composed especially for her beloved Clarke, called "Belle," emotion washed over her soul. She couldn't stop a couple of tears that rolled down her cheeks, moving the audience, who clapped fiercely when she finished playing it, it seemed as if they were encouraging her, and she felt very grateful to them.

But to end the concert Lexa chose the song that she had sung to Clarke. It was the same song as she had dedicated to her that first night she saw Clarke for the first time, sitting there at that table with her friends, connecting in such a magical way with her eyes and also her soul. 

That night that had changed Lexa’s life forever. Lexa brought Clarke’s beautiful blue eyes to her mind and tried to cheer herself up a bit. She took a deep breath of air and smiled as she began to sing the song "Si jamais J'oublie" with fervor. She sang it from her heart, trying to banish the fear of never seeing Clarke again, and still cling to that hope of her love returning to her.

In the middle of the song, Lexa noticed some of the audience moving aside, and suddenly none other than her precious Clarke appeared. The smiling blonde followed the song with her palms and sang along with the song, radiating her love for her, making Lexa's heart smile and skip a few beats.

Behind Clarke was her beloved mémé Alexandrine, who also sang and followed the beautiful song with her palms, moving Lexa to her soul, who couldn’t believe what her moist and illuminated eyes were witnessing. She couldn’t stop her tears again to fall, but this time were happy ones.

Near the end of the song, Clarke reached into her pockets and unfolded a printed sign that she held up with her hands, so Lexa could read it clearly, and have no doubts about her final decision…

"ENSEMBLE, TOUT EST POSSIBLE. JE T'AIME, MON AMOUR"  
("TOGETHER EVERYTHING IS POSSIBLE. I LOVE YOU MY LOVE")

Fin...✨❤️✨✍🏻 Merci😘


End file.
